There's No Such Thing As Winning Or Losing
by Cyan.me
Summary: Why does humanity want to be a super-virus or a super-symbiotic-parasite host? The answers are simply: power, stupidity, lack of scruples, money, fear and my favorite playing God. Put your seatbelts on and enjoy the end of the world. Davchel's friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**There's No Such Thing As Winning Or Losing.**

**Disclaimer: Have you realized how pointless these disclaimers are, right? Nevertheless I thank the gods, because a vast number of rights-holders are generally tolerant of FanFic authors simply due to: (1) Having FanFic written helps consolidate the fan community for the original work (2) I am not receiving any revenues from this work (3) If these forms of entertainment (like Glee) and other consumable values or brands belonged to me I would have an easy life, not happy but defiantly easier… "Anyway, I don't own this stuff"**

**Thanks**

**Important note…**

Some of the scientific explications are not valid/possible, don get mad about it, after all science is in a state of perpetual improvement. Science frequently makes mistakes, but the process is designed so that mistakes are discovered and corrected over time….so maybe some day, someone will prove me right…**Just joking.**

* * *

_**Alternative time line in Glee…**_

_**Quinn had sex with Puck, but he had used a condom (Beth doesn't exist)._

_**Days after their affair a drunken Puck bragged about Quinn's cherry with half of the football team._

_**Following a slushy attack and a nasty prank from the Cheerios to Rachel, David broke the rules he had made with his best friend, causing a fight between Puck and Finn._

_**In the altercate Puck told Finn about his sex-escape with Quinn._

_**Quinn got dumped by Finn, affecting her popularity._

_**Finn and Rachel had become an item, until Rachel had enough of the selfish oaf. Then Finn found a new girlfriend._

_**Finn proposed to Sugar, and she said yes._

_**David tried to take his life._

_**Quinn had an accident in her way to Finn's weeding (head contusion, comminuted fracture in her right leg, simple fracture in her left leg ,plus a hairline fracture in her collar bone and multiple wounds…no the bullshit they wrote and showed us in the serie)._

_**Quinn and David are in the hospital, the weeding has been postponed._

_**Blaine's mom died years ago and his dad is very supporting and open minded with his two sons._

* * *

**Terminology…**

_Virus:_ _it is a small infectious agent that can replicate only inside the living cells of organisms._

_Retrovirus:_ _It is an RNA virus that is duplicated in a host cell using the reverse transcriptase enzyme to produce DNA from its RNA genome. The DNA is then incorporated into the host's genome by an integrate enzyme._

_Retroviruses in the Treatment of Human Disease*: scientists have long been intrigued by the idea of using retroviruses to insert desirable genetic material into human chromosomes to treat a variety of diseases and control virus (making it lie dormant)._

_*_ _A great deal of research will be necessary before retroviruses find routine use in medical therapy, but the very mechanism which makes retroviral diseases difficult to treat may soon be turned to humankind's advantage._

_Mydriasis : it is a dilation of the pupil, usually defined as when having a non-physiological cause, but sometimes defined as potentially being a physiological pupillary response._

* * *

**-1-**

_1918_

_The Great World had ended… the allies found some laboratories with a strange virus samples that in theory it can create a race of super humans… the winers are aware that it is virtually impossible to trace a virus back to the point of origin… the data proclaims Attila, Akhenaten, Caligula, Nero,_ _Emperor Wu of the Han dynasty, Peter the Great, Joan of Arc and Marquis De Sade were some of the individuals affected for this specific agent… more investigation will be required._

**At Lima Memorial Hospital…**

David Karofsky suddenly woke up and sat very still, he had heard something familiar "No, I am imagining things" he smiled when his eyes had stopped in a particular _Get Well Gift_, a expensive teddy bear with a card that said:

'_The tragedy of you ceasing to exist, because of your overwhelming hopelessness or frustration would be devastating to our unusual family. I'm aware that we have been highly misunderstood and self questioned about where we fit in this chaotic world which in a way is more than ironic; why are you trying so hard to fit in, when you were born to stand out?. However I want you to know that I'm here for you fully and unconditionally. Please stop being reluctant about your fears and thoughts, because I will listening you without criticisms or judgments…IN OTHER WORDS…**ASSHOLE, don't you dare to scare me like that again or you will wake up with the tattoo worlds 'Sorry girls, I suck dick' in a visible place, plus I will kick you in your manhood and I want to be a godmother'**_

_With love RB._

_PD: the flower agreement it's a special one, I am honestly convinced that those two are crazier than us._

His best friend had been the one that cut the lace saving his life and took his hand all the way to the hospital. When he had been stabilized and they were alone, she slapped him in the face and gave him a hard time.

"I love you _shorty _and I hate that we have been counseling our friendship" Dave murmured.

"I conclude it's a new kind of flue" the voice paused "…headache, nausea, vomiting, constant chills, sweats, mydriasis and photosensitivity followed by dementia…that boy is the twentieth case in less than an hour and we are having reports from other hospitals" a resident doctor was speaking with a nurse when they came in.

"Hello, young man, you will be release tomorrow. Did the therapist give you your session's schedule?" The doctor was been to polite for Dave taste, he was trying to impress the nurse and probably got into her pants.

"Yes, thank you" David smiled, sounding calm even if he had known those symptoms and their fatal consequences; he had to get out of there. When the staff left his room, he texted

_Shorty, you better don't come with your little sister, something about the flue... hugg Cat…Kisses. _

_David Who_

He unplugged and turned off all the machines round him.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

_1968_

_In fifty years of conducting tests…we have developed an inactivated vaccine consists of one of the weakest strain of the Casus virus… unfortunately one of every fifty new born babies' B cells hadn't been capable of generating antibodies to that antigen…consequently the vaccine it is a failure, the remained babies would be in observation._

David had sneaked out of his room and was ready to take the elevator, when BOMP! He collapsed with no other that Santana Lopez.

She looked at him "David, what the Hell! I was in my way to see you"

-_Crap! Just my luck_-"Santana, that's very kind of you, but as you can see I had been realized" he was avoiding her eyes.

Santana wasn't buying it; he was nervous "R-e-a-lly?"

He scanned the area and saw the _Casanova doctor_ walking toward them .He pushed Santana in, closing the door.

"Are you trying to escape? Davis are you nuts?...Wait! Forget what I said, of course you are crazy...that's why you are here…"

"Santana please, you don't know what are you taking about it" the door opened, reveling a little diva.

"¡_Suéltame!_ (Let me go!)" She slapped him "_Oompa Loompa_! What are you doing here?"

A Rachel Berry in jeans and a hoodie, turned around to a couple behind her and said "Sorry, mam…sir…she is deeply upset. My brother… her boyfriend and some of our friends had a car accident… a drunk truck driver lost control and hit them" a tear was running over her check "They are going to be fine, but…" her voice was trembling "…they are badly bruised. Would you be so kind to give us some privacy and lets us take the elevator alone?"

The old couple was deeply moved by her tale "Sure, Darling" the woman said "We understand, we will pray for their fast recovery"

"Thank you, you are too kind" she embraced the latina and started to cry "Santana, I understand that you feel anger, but your anger is misguided, we must have faith" Suddenly, Rachel mutated for a messy and distressed girl to a smirking creature as the door closed "Dave to the four floor, please"

Santana was still in shock, glaring at Rachel with bewilderment while the pair grabbed her to Quinn's room.

"You didn't tell me that Quinn's fractures" he was staring at her broken legs.

"You had enough on your plate,_ Dave Who_. I didn't want to disturb you more" Rachel remarked.

"WTF! You two are scaring me" Santana exclaimed, recovering of her silent state.

"David, Rach have you come to see Q? She is going to be happy to see you guys, she will be in a wheelchair for a couple of months, today is her last day in the hospital that's why San and I are here, Ms. F went home to prepare all for Quinn" she gazed at David "Dave, why are you gagging Santana? She just likes to do that, when we are playing _Sexy Cowboys and Indians_" the blonde was confused.

Rachel felt a smirk tugging at her lips at that mental image, then shook her head and said "Britt, some scientists have been spending their available time, putting their smart brains to take advantage of naturals human's enemies in order to improve the genotype of their victims. Britt, you had enjoyed the benefits of our unique gene pool some time ago. However…"

"SHORTY!" David snapped

"What?" Rachel snapped back.

"You are rambling. It would be better if you keep it simple and brief"

Rachel groaned "I am sorry, it will be difficult to get rid of my precise English and enviable manners" David rolled his eyes and she asked "Do you trust me, Britt?"

"Most of the times, because you are a little bit too intense" the tall blond said sincerely.

Rachel was smiling, she would have been fuming if the comment had come for another person, but the dancer was too sweet to speak with malice.

Dave was laughing hard.

Rachel blushed and then slapped Dave in the head "Britt, do you remember when that truck almost hit you?"

Britt smile faltered for a second "Yes, I do. You were awesome, you ran really fast, picked me, jumped and kept running, until we were in the sidewalk" the dancer was smiling again "You should have been there Sanny, it was after one of hour dance classes Lord Tubbington was a little bad kitten, he jumped from my arms to the street" Britt made a sad face "and I went behind him too worried to see the red light"

Santana looked at the diva skeptically and tried to speak "HHGGGRR RRNNNN GNGGGG GHHHH GGGRRR!"

"No Sanny, I am telling the true. Rachel saved me; she is a super hero, but you can tell to anybody because it is a secret similar to the fact that Rach and David have been friends for years" Britt explained, silencing the gagged latina.

"Thanks Brit, but I'm not a …" she thought better her words, she could explained her later "…something very wrong is going to happen and we want to help you all. But first we have to get out of here. Do you believe me?"

Britt nodded "What about my mom, she will be working the nightshift in the ER?"

"Your mother is a doctor!" Dave said in disbelief as Rachel texted an old ally.

"Yes, she met my father in the ER"

"He is a doctor too!"

"No silly, he was a professional motor cross rider, now he has her own team"

"That's make sense" David asserted as Rachel and Santana gave him a dirty look.

"I texted Sylvester, she might be able to hold her back; hospitals are not good place to go in an outbreak" while her friends had been speaking, Rachel had unplugged Quinn an picked her in her arms"

"Berry?" the smaller blonde opened her eyes.

"Shhhhhh! Go to sleep" the brunette whispered with affection.

"Ready" Karofsky announced, cutting the plastic band of Quinn's wrist.

"Perfect" Rachel stated and turned at Britt "I have my Jeep Wrangler parking in the lot, take the stairs, we will follow you behind" Rachel gave her a pair of keys.

"Is the green one, right?" the brunette nodded "Oky"

Santana was thinking that Sue's illegal protein milkshakes had finally damaged her brain; because Karofsky-Berry friendship and Berry's ownership of a badass vehicle were unfailing signs of her insanity.

"Santana, you have three good reasons to come with us without a problem" she pulled over her hoodie rebelling a gun "1st Si no haces lo que te digo, voy a dispararte. _No estoy bromeando López, si abres la boca o intentas algo voy a hacerte otro hoyo (_If you don't do what I asking you, I will shoot you. I'm not joking if you open your mouth or try something, I'm going to make you another hole_)" _Rachel had used a sweet voice in her Spanish speech in order to not concern Britt "2nd You will put Britt and Quinn in danger" David showed her his gun and grenade "3rd Guess who Sylvester is?" Santana was pale "Do you understand" all the way Rachel had been ignoring Santana's intense gaze.

Santana nodded expecting to do exactly the contrary of what Rachel had ordered while a smiling Britt kissed her cheek and left to the parking lot.

Rachel effortlessly supported Quinn with one arm as she gathered up some of the blondes belongings "Let her go and took off the gag her, _Dave Who_" she chucked at Santana expression "So _Satan,_ how are you feeling about pillaging? I bet your father Lucifer would be proud" she joked oblivious to Santana's intention to strike her.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

_1992_

_After more than seventy years of experimentation…we have succeeded, engineering perfect host for the Casus Virus…two of every ten new born babies survives the infection of the virus and the retrovirus treatment…we have accomplished the fists real steps to eradicate all humankind diseases, since the discovery of the first strain of the virus in Central Powers' laboratories in 1918…the vaccine remains a failure._

"Her parents are scuba diving in Playa del Carmen (México)" responded Britt, Santana had been restrained by Rachel, after her failure effort to hit her.

"When are they coming back?"

"In two weeks" the tall blonde replied, looking with delight how David took off the gag from her girlfriend.

"Shit!" Rachel proclaimed.

"Maybe Sylvester knows someone of the older generations there" Dave offered.

"Her house is the blue one" Britt announced as Rachel parked in a big house near to Britt's.

"Wow Santana, this place is very…NOT Lima Heights Adjacent" she mocked and took off the gag from Santana. Rachel was expecting a space that went into an era of sharp decline in the residents' quality of life, not a fancy house -_Holy crap! Santana's manor made Quinn's one looks like a piece of shit-_

"Listen _perra _(Bitch), I used to live in Lima Heights Adjacent until I was six…and do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent?" she menaced Rachel from the back seat.

"_Cosas malas _(Bad Things) Uuuughh! I'm so scared" Rachel rolled her eyes –_Santana's badass has dropped from 10 to 3, spoiled and rich brat; Lima Heights…what a joke!-_ "Come on Britt, I am going to request your help" she got out of the car and carried Santana to her house.

"Tell me the true, _Hobbit_, what kind of steroids are you taking? And why are you helping her Britt?"

"I trust her" was the simple reply of the bubbling blonde.

**Inside the Piece's residence…**

"Britt, thanks God! This woman is crazy" a more mature Brittany look alike said. She was tied up in a chair with a crazy Coach aiming at her with a Remington Model 7600.

"_Streisand, Closetsk-in_" the coach said without moving a muscle "You are late. I can see that my taxes has been invested in worthless humans and crappy training"

"Did you think the same of your sister?" David had had enough…the knowing that he would never be normal, his sexual insecurities, his poor biological mother, his motherfucker father, the rage, the homophobic jerks that used to been his friends, the disappointment in Rachel's eyes, the shitty hospital, a dope Quinn, a bimbo Britt, an insane Santana and now a bastard Coach.

Sue Sylvester was aiming the gun to David "How dare you, _sucking bag of dicks_?"

"What's wrong with you two? I was uncertain how we would react to the pressure of an outbreak, since we usually don't have the most courteous relationship in our quotidian interaction, but I was expecting a higher level of maturity from you two" Rachel demanded, putting herself between the two armed persons "Dave, apologize"

* * *

_(**F**lashback)_

_**After Jean Sylvester's funeral…**_

_Sue was dying inside, her sister Jean was everything for her. Every night at 10 AM Jean used to call her because she wanted to hear her voice; the way she smiled every time Sue was there ready to read her, the mutual comfort they had always found in each other. Doris Sylvester and his husband had been the most cruel and egoist persons Sue have knew, they had signed the documents that allowed the allies to experiment in her older sister –**Fucking bastards**- they put them in a military school, where everyday she fought against her sister's bullies, trying to mitigated her sister's unnatural cravings, Sue became the monster the allies had attempted to create of her sister._

_She hated the world, because her parents and some idiots had wanted to transform the sweetest human in a lethal weapon; at list with the years they had been able to cage the beast and her sister had lived with love. She wished to hold her just one more time…ten more seconds— **Was that too much to ask for?-** _

_Sue was staring at her sister's empty coffin; they hadn't let her buried **-not even in the death Jean body would rest in piece. Someday I will revenge**- people had scattered, expecting two figures that had remained in the shadows._

"_What do you want? You have her body, leave me alone" her voice was full of venom._

"_We just want to offer you our assistance and show our appreciation to you and your sister. She was a remarkable brave woman and an example for all of us; and you, Coach are a living role model of determination and discipline"_

_Sue knew that voice "Streisand?"_

_The petite figured walked toward her "If it is any consolation to you, the virus was the major reason of her longevity" she extended her hand, Rachel was giving her back her sister pendant, the one she had always use in her neck, the one that had their picture, the one they had taken with her sister body "We tracked it for you" the agency had plundered her sister room, replacing and choosing what to leave behind._

"_How? Who? Why?" the Coach wasn't thinking clear._

_Rachel turned and picked up her hair, showing her the tattoo "We cant tell you **how **and I'm not sure to tell you **who**, we don't want to put our friends in danger" the other figure was behind Rachel "**Why**?…that easy, there are some things worth dying for and this is one, we are not guinea pigs" the coach took the pendant. _

"_We are honored that we were able to be of assistance If it's the end of the world or you are in real problems you can count with us" David said, presenting her a large box "It's clean" the box had a bow and a note that read 'Happy Remington!"_

"_Don't worry Coach; we are not expecting a change of hearth toward us. How knows maybe you'll get lucky and shoot us with it" Rachel smiled tugging David's hand, announcing their cue to exit the building._

"_Wait" the taller woman said._

_Rachel threw her arms in the air in exasperation "You don't have to push me Coach; if Will Schuester is bitten, I would confer you the honor to slaughter him" Rachel said half serious half joking._

_Sue was taken back for the diva's humor "You better sign that Streisand" the edges of Sue's lips quirked up "Can we talk?" she asked._

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

* * *

They were too engaged in the tension to pay attention to the noises outside, specially the 'BAMP, BAMP' in the front door.

Britt had moved in the direction of the entrance, when she peered in door oculus and saw Mr. Spencer, she started to speak.

"Who are you Mr. Spencer?" Britt asked "What are you doing here?"

The figure made no response. It looked up at the tall blonde with hungry, revealing blood red eyes and unhealthy mottled skin. Britt jumped back and the figure rushed at her.

Rachel grabbed her gun and shot him in the head. Then slammed the door shut "David, Coach Sue this is no the MOTHER FUCKER MOMENT to start a fight between us, look what almost happened" Brittany was looking back and forth from the corpse to Rachel, while Susan (Britt's mom) and awakened Quinn were screaming as the other three witnesses were quiet "He wasn't himself anymore" Rachel moved a heavy furniture to secure the entry "Silence!" she commanded and added "Britt, could you please hug your mother, she is going to be sick"

A paralyzed Santana was opening and closing her mouth –_Shit, shit, shit…this is the Judgment Day, well at list my brain is fine_- she smiled -_I'M NOT INSANE, YIPPEE_!- then her face changed –_Fuck! WE ARE GOING TO DIE_-

Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation "Are you going to stay there or come here and see the infected idiot?" the little brunette pushed them.

For the tree females, the body looked human at first glance; however upon closer inspection it was revealed to be something entirely different. Its arm was bent awkwardly (probably dislocated), her eyes were red, her pupils expanded, her skin lacked the normal color, his clothes were in bad condition and the most important it had dried blood around its face, a human finger in his mouth and his penis was still hard and on view thanks to his opened zipper.

Rachel shot him again, surprising Susan, Brittany, Santana and Quinn "Use your brain; damage theirs" the diva shrugged, then pushed the wheelchair she had stolen to transport the Former Head Cheerio "You need to recognized the infected, Quinn"

Quinn was caught short; she wanted to scream, hug, slap and kiss her personal _mini savior_.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

_Casus Virus (Casus means accident, chance or fortune in Latin)_

_After the virus enters the characters bloodstream, the virus would be usually to manifest itself in the victim's behavior in the former twelve to sixteen hours (before that the infected would present fever,_ _headache, nausea, vomiting, constant chills, sweats,…,fatigue and mydriasis . This is a sad time for the infected in hand as they cannot control the state they will live or die in after the Casus virus takes over. The virus can also pass through bodily fluids and has an almost 100% communicability rate, though it may be noted that some individuals posses immunity, allowing them to become infected with the virus without exhibiting any of its more precarious symptoms._

_The Casus virus causes its victims__ (those who don't die after the initial symptoms) to permanently enter a primal state of murderous rage, dementia, cannibalism, sexual desire, and a longing to spread the infection or kill the uninfected above all else, plus a beyond normal stamina?. The infected are reduced to an animalistic state of permanent hostility and aggression, driving them to attack non-infected with no concern for their own safety and no moral or other inhibitions that could control their actions and behavior.__As time goes by, the brain reaches a state of near absolute useless in addition to this condition of mental torpor, the infected develops an aversion to lighting spaces. The individuals that survived the virus and the fist animalistic instincts develop stamina, strength and other skills above the average, plus a odd lack of fear; throughout their life survivors will experience from madness, paranoia, fury and sexual urges: strong crisis that will drive them to fatal destinies._

_The Casus vaccinated subjects had some of the Casus virus Host characteristics(see below) plus many side effects like temporaries tumors in the brain._

_The Casus virus hosts (after been submitted to a retroviruses treatment) are blessed with superhuman strength, speed, agility and vision. Their bodies mutate and operate on their emergency adrenaline all the time which let them torequire extra food. These individuals have gained the advantages of the virus suffering only minor side effects as rage, permanent sexual aroused, mydriasis and in extreme cases cardiovascular complications, febrile convulsions and organ failure. Most of the side effects can be controlled maintaining certain habits and drug medication._

_**Previous files have informed us that only 3% of the world population is immune to the virus, even so those survivors would suffer similar symptoms to the vaccinated subjects._

"Get the fuck out of here! Are you saying that we are dealing with zombies" Santana cursed, although she wasn't quite sure who or what she was cursing.

"Kind of…the first legends of super humans, demons, werewolves, vampires and zombies came from the infected" explained Sue, inspecting the Pierces and Lopez clothes with approval "Good job Berry, you must change too"

"I know, but I was in my way to the hospital when I received David's text" Rachel stated "This stupid hood is like a zombie happy meal handle: **Grab here and bite**"

"I think zombies are kind of cute" Britt let out.

"Seriously?" Dave asked.

"I may be thinking about bunnies. Which one has the fluffy little tail, zombies or bunnies?" the blonde asked as Susan facepalmed and groaned 'just like her father'.

"Bunnies" Santana responded.

Brittany frowned and turned to a small grin as she got it. "Then it's bunnies I'm thinking of"

They had been listening sporadic screams and noises from the street.

"We don't have time for useless questions" the little diva was annoyed "We had explained you the basics, we must split and found the others"

"But you and he are infected" Susan remarked.

"Yes and no... the important part is that we can't transmit you the virus and we are your best chance to survive" Rachel had been avoiding long explications –_Long explications are equal to less time, I have to stop my verbal diarrhea _- "You will have plenty time to play Doctor House and make theories in a near future; right now we have other priorities. We need to split"

"Who made you the boss?" Santana scowled.

"Rachel got close to the latina, took her by the collar, and lifted her from the ground with one hand "The same idiots that use us like guinea pigs, therefore_** Uncle Sam**_"

"I was just wonder, that's all" Santana articulated in fear, suddenly Rachel smirked and dropped her.

If Quinn was impressed before that was a statement, but at that moment she was felling a strange feeling in her stomach and lower body –_Wow! She lifted Santana with one hand, that was sexy…what?...not sexy just fascinating…yeah that's all!-_

"Dave, you know what to do; take Susan with you" David nodded "Coach, do you wan to go with ..."

"_Streisand, _I m not a toddler. I'm going alone"

"NO!" she ordered "We are taking a partner in my case I will take two, I would need an extra hand with Quinn"

"Ok, I take Susan" the Coach said "Who you choose as a backup, _Sandbags_?"

"I don't want to be separate from Britt" Santana looked worried.

Sue didn't have time for sappy moments "You and your plastic _muchachas _(girls=breasts) are going with _The Duke of Ken_t; _Tweedle-Dumb_ and Quinn would be fine with _Bite-size_, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for all the alerts; I will do my very best not to disappoint you. Like always any suggestions/ideas/criticisms are welcome and the next chapter should be up in a week.**

**-2-**

_2010_

_The last ten years we have been using Hosts' blood and other samples to create a more accurate vaccine without the desirable effects, the vaccine is still useless for the world immunization._

**Note: some facts have been change to make the story more real. **

Gem team basic rules for surviving Casus Apocalypses 

(1)DON'T BE AN IDIOT, EVER. (2)YOU ARE NOT SAFE, EVER. (3)ALWAYS carry a minimum of two reliable, lethal weapons, BE SURE ONE ITS A BLUNT ONE, eventually you will run out of bullets, if you dismiss blunt weapons try to SAVE ONE BULLET in that way you will not feel the bite. (4) Dress smart. (5)THINK LIKE A CRIMINAL, learn to pick locks, hot-wire cars, etc. (6)AVOID being alone. (7)USE your HEAD, your mind is your most powerful weapon. (5)Kill anyone that gets bitten, believe us it the lesser of two evils. (5)Have a base or know where you will be sleeping and ALWAYS BE READY TO RUN. (7)Have a plan A. (6)Have a plan B. (7)Have a plan C. (8)Be inventive. (9)Don't loose yourself, in other words DON'T LOOSE YOUR HUMANITY. (10) If you are one of us let the adrenaline and rage do their job, after that Collect Yourself; Made Some Yoga, Smoke Weed ,Have Sex Or Masturbate.

* * *

**At Quinn's House…**

"Nobody is answering the door" the short blonde was getting anxious "Britt we have an emergency key underneath the cherubs statue.

"I'm glad that mom and Coach spoke with my dad and Santana's parents" Brittany was beaming "Where are your dads, Rach?" she was opening the door with the emergency spare key.

"Dad and Daddy are visiting Uncle Jacob" she replied with disgust "They are safer than us" Quinn arched her eyebrow "Dad and his brother came from a Military Family, Dad was expulsed for his sexual preferences, but Uncle is still on service. Ergo they are inside the base in a self-contained town"

Noticing Rachel's discomfort, they decided to stop the questions.

"Mom" Quinn yelled.

Judy was praying in the middle of the living room. Rachel chuckled, she believed in God but this wasn't the time to pray, it was the time to act. The older woman turned toward them

"Quinn?... Thanks God" Judy stood and hugged her daughter "They have been disturbs in some neighborhoods, your father thought that was nothing serious just a bunch of pissed up hippies running riot, then the news said that it was a new kind of rabies and your father ordered me to go with him to the church" her face was bruised "He said that the epidemic is the punishment of our Lord" the woman was crying "the hospital is in quarantine and your father said that, the Lord had condemned you for your sinful life and friends"

Quinn couldn't breath, her father was a douche, he had hit and locked her mom, preventing her to help her daughter "Mom, we have to pack and go"

"But your father, he is…"

"…a coward for hit her wife and daughter regularly and then shows his smiley face in public"

Judy was taken aback at the bluntness of the petite brunette behind her daughter "Young Lady my husband…"

Rachel cut her again "Your husband is as false as seven dollar bill, he has been banging young women for years and in particular a _Von D wanna be_ for two years. He has been planning to leave you; the tattoo freak is expecting a boy…papa Fabray's golden dream. I know this, because he brags his sex adventures and the hitting part to David's father. The idiots are proud of it...I bet you, he is with her and not in the church" Quinn felt bile in her throat

"Who are you?" Judy asked.

"I am Rachel Berry your friendly sinner and savior. I'm looking forward to getting to know you, ma'am" the woman snorted, this young lady had opened their Pandora Box and confirmed her fears but instead of felling bad Judy was cheerful, Quinn and her were now free from Russell "Now go to pack"

Quinn and Judy looked at each other and made a silence vow –_Fuck him, if he needs them, he will have to look in other place_- after that the blondes moved.

* * *

**Outside the Karofsky's residence…**

"I can't believe the quantity of weapons and stuff you have" the latina was having problems to manage their cargo.

He took her bags "You should see Berry's"

"How long have you being friends?"

The boy paused for a moment and then put the bags in his modified Hummer "Since forever"

"But you bullied her"

"No the Cheerios and the other jocks did it. I just follow their lead, it was easier that way. Rachel have always knows how important is for me to blend, she has never demanded me to change" he chortled "She doesn't care that you call her loser… for her you are the losers"

The latina winced as his words dug deep in her hearth –_Yes, she is right, we are the losers, not her with her superstar talent or her other lethal skills_-"Why is she…why are you saving us?"

"It is the right thing to do. You heard the radio news, they are not saying the hole true"

"What about that shit ... for what I know, we live in a FREE country."

Davis sighed "That's the beauty of living in ignorance and in a democracy. I don't think that the president and other persons in high positions weren't aware of Project Casus, what they have been doing is immoral and against all the values that this country is so proud of…our leader must be in shock and the people are going to be in denial. Think Santana, the World governments have been walking in a thin line for the last decade, how they are going to explain experimentations in kids of a virus with 97% fatal results in the normal population, plus the militia can not mobilize massive attack and extermination teams without the President consent and he also has to deal with the Congress" they heard screams.

"Santana, you drive and I shoot"

They got into the vehicle.

* * *

**The Berry's residence…**

"….government will dispatch Special Forces to provide false sense of stability to the population, avoiding further losses until they settle on a real curse of action" Rachel predicted, causing arched eyebrows "A massive panic is pointless, it will cause more deaths and difficulty for the army forces"

"That's impossible" said Judy

"Ms. Fabray, I think that you are a good example of what Rach has been trying to tell us" remarked Britt "Denial, panic and disinformation would create mega-hordes of zombies"

Rachel muttered 'Dumb my ass!'

"Fan-fucking-tastic! I chose the prefect time to have an accident. GOD I' am an imbecile!"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! You didn't curse with God in the same sentence, did you?"

"Stop laughing Rachel, it is not funny"

"I'm terribly sorry but it is funny, Quinn" she was turning off the car when two infected jumped into it.

"SHIT DAMMIT FUCKING FUCKER S!" Judy Agron cursed, making the girls gasp in disbelief. The infected were trying to smash the windows.

"This and the one in the garage are armored cars, the windows would resist" the Rachel murmured 'I should have triple checked their endurance'

"Rachel I heard you" Quinn commented.

"Upps! Ok, I will opened the garage door and then we will take them down"

Other two infected had joined the assault, when they were inside the garage. They were in the dark for seconds until a sensor light illuminated the place.

"Rach?" Britt stated as three of the infected took tools to attack the vehicle.

"I hate when their brains are not toasted" she opened the glove compartment and handled a gun to Quinn "I thought I would never say it, but I'm glad that your father had taught you to hunt harmless animals" she checked her gun "Don't shoot from inside the car or you will damage the only barrier between them and you" she signed them the shooting holes "Ms. Agron, secure the doors and if something happens, find Coach"

Rachel step out of the car from the trunk, taking by surprise the infected creatures. She had shot two infected before she jumped to the jeep's roof, once there she kicked a female in the face, bumping her ass to the floor. The fourth had climbed the hood and before he was able to attack her, she shot him and then the brunette pulled the trigger for the female that was recovering from her kick. "Clear" the diva said as she was grabbing a hammer to hit them again.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

"Hey Sam, any interesting?" Rachel asked entering the house; the blonde boy had a bat in her hands.

"Raaa-ache-eel?" he stammered.

"Who did you expect… Megan Fox?" Rachel shook her head, smiling at the boy's apparent breakdown.

"I was at the mall, when I received you text and I came home. The street are full of crazy people, some were having sex, other were eating themselves and I found a blogg that said it's a biological weapon put in the potable water"

"Nonsense, anyway I'm terribly sorry to trouble you with such a silly question… nevertheless, did someone bit you?" he moved his head left to right "Did their blood had contacted with an open wound in your body or mouth?" he said no once more.

"Please could you take off your clothes?"

"W-what?" he asked

Rachel wasn't sure what to expect of her fellow glee club members' reactions, but she was getting tired of being polite so she yelled him "Get naked" the diva got close to him "I need to check you, I don't have a fucking blood test here and I am not going to put us in danger" Rachel moved an pinched him to the floor "Britt, help me with his clothes "You can tear them"

Judy and Quinn looked in horror at the naked boy, while Rachel examined him. Although part of Judy's dismay was in the fact that her daughter had been checking Rachel's body instead of Sam's.

"Uncontaminated, I hope…" the brunette let him go and threw him a mobile "Do you have the new address of your fathers?"

"Yes, I do" he replied, trying to cover his genitals.

"Perfect, write it with their physical appearances and names and push send"

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Eight years old Rachel…**_

_Rachel has been practicing with a group of kids for years, some of them were mean and she was scare of them. _

"_Scums, you must survive in the forest with the items in your packs. Good luck, don't let the await for their prey" a hideous voice from a twisted man resounded._

_They started to ran throw the forest, she was so concentrating in found water that she didn't see a figure crying. THUMP! She bumped into the bulge._

"_I don't have it anymore, don't hurt me" the boy was sobbing, seating with his arms around his knees._

"_David?" Rachel knew the boy, they often played together, his family lived in Lima too and now and then her mom dropped him to her house to engage in recreation. For Rachel he was the closest thing to a friend, her best friend. _

"_Rach?"_

_Rachel saw an ugly bruise forming around his eye "What happened?"_

"_Azimio punched me and grabbed my backpack. He said some pretty mean things about me"_

_Rachel kissed him in the check "David, we have to found water" she extended her hand "We can share my equipment, even if they didn't give us much" the brunette had to talk to him about crying,_ _showing human emotions were a sign of weakness_ _'If you have to do it, do it in private. You must try to conceive your emotions or they will see you like an easy target, besides we are fewer girls than boys, we can't let them bullied us' the grandchild of General Amos had told her, Rachel found her interesting._

"_Ok, thanks Rach" the boy liked Rachel very much, he loved his voice and kindness._

_They walked for a while and found the water, then decided to search for a place to camp. Rachel didn't want to disturb David, but she had heard a strange moan._

"_Look at this tree, David. I think we can rest here" _

"_I am cold"_

"_I know how to make a bonfire"_

_Soon both of them were warm, until a human been or what she thought was a human been charged towards them. Rachel took one of the logs from the pyre and beat the creature's tibia which barely stumbled and stood up with his legs in flames, then a stone smacked the being's head and two figures came form the trees, Rachel knew them _

_The girl smashed its head until the thing was dead, then grabbed a blanket and started to extinguish the little fires around them "Thank you, Amos" Rachel said, she had observed that the soldiers usually addressed the girl by his last name._

"_Your welcome, Rach and please call me Taylor" the future prima donna was fond of the taller girl, she was serious but friendly, plus was intelligent like her, Taylor loved books and understood Rachel's big words; the boy, Matthew, looked like a handsome version of his daddy Leroy, besides he always was joking and was friendly too._

"_We better locate other place to camp" Taylor said._

"_Together?" Rachel asked, the guardians hadn't prohibited them to work in teams and she was delighted with the idea._

"_Yep…what do you think Matt?" Taylor inquired him smiling._

"_Defiantly" Matt stated._

"_Definitely" Rachel corrected him._

_Rachel was happy that night and more when she discovered that the odds have made her team with the partners the project had chosen for her since birth._

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

"Sam, don't worry. Your father will be all right, he and the rest of the crew probably have been reinforcing their homes. After all they are construction workers" the boy eyes sparked with hope "They just have to hold on until Taylor or Matthew show up, then she or he will take them to our finale destination"

"Who are Taylor and Matthew?" inquired Quinn.

"They are our team mates"

"The hansom chocolate boy and the girl with _magical doggie_ eyes?" asked Britt, causing a confused expression in Rachel's face "I saw the photos in your looker when Santana filled it with shaven cream" Britt said.

"I truly appreciate your enlightenment in that vandalism act, I wasn't misguided about the identity of the perpetrator; in relation to the identities of my friends you are correct" Rachel responded as they were coming down to the basement.

"Can you trust them?" asked Sam.

"I'd trust them with my life, Sam. They came from military families too, they are tough cookies and the most capable and loyal persons I have the pleasure to know" Rachel spoke with confident.

Sam's mind went to places he never wanted it to go-_My little sister and brother, Mom and Dad, God please let them be safe_-

"Rach, this place looks like always" remarked Britt.

"You had thought the same before I took the fake walls of my room" she pushed the heavy scenario, revealing another door in the floor "See, never judge a book by its cover"

"Lord Tubbington always says that" Brittany replied with pride.

The damn cat was in a large pet transport cage, besides her owner miauing in agreement –_Well I can sense who is going to be the most cooperative being in the group: a giant cat-_ Rachel deliberate with humor.

Sam mouth was wide open "I have live in your house for almost two months and I have never witness something strange"

"Yes" Rachel and Britt went down "You have been the perfect test to our front. Uncle Jacob thought it was inadequate, nevertheless we have probed him wrong" Rachel and Britt started to hand them boxes and bags as Sam promised himself to trust Rachel and follow her instructions.

* * *

**Emma and Will's House…**

"Look William, I made a deal with the _dwarf _so I want to have you near when you become a nasty infected"

"Sue, you have gone too far!" Will Schuester was in her living room pacing back and forth "This is my home, GET OUT!"

"_Ms. Windex_ would to be so nice to tell to your fiancé to pick up your things and move? We have to make other stops"

"Sue, you have to understand that it's difficult to trust your intentions, after all you made us pack with a gun in your hand" Emma said "However Ms. Pierce's presence has gave you the benefit of the doubt"

"She is Britt's mom, what do you expected?" Will let out "She is a _pro-Cheerio_ and maybe idi…not relievable blonde…woman" Sue chuckled.

"Mr. Schuester, I am going to ignore your incorrect assumptions on account of my daughter's antics, nonetheless I am pretty disappointed in Britt's previous evaluations of your character. I am the best surgeons in Lima and I can assure you that this is not a charade"

"The news says is rabies" He insisted.

"Do you feel more qualified than me then? My father's specialty is infectious disease and I am a doctor, what are you?" Susan was loosing her patience.

Will was mortified "Umm!…no…I…no… of course not"

Sue Sylvester smirked. "There, there…now be a good _dumb little sheep_ and grab your pathetic belongings"

* * *

**At the Hummel-Hudson home…**

The house was a mess; the four habitants were moving and collecting their things.

"I'm glad that you understood" Dave remarked.

"Are you kidding me? I don't think that any one can manage a story like that" Kurt asserted "plus I got a text from Quinn and you save my father's life from two crazy gals"

"And ours" said a shaking Shane while Mercedes was hugging his little brother Alex and her mom.

"And the weapons you are carrying are from the Army, a common civilian doesn't have access to that" Burt Hummel declared, taking his own riffle.

"Sir, allow me" Dave inspected the firearm it and in less than a minute it was ready to shoot.

"Basic training, Sir" David had answered before Burt was able to ask then the boy gave him the riffle "This riffle is inadequate, except its caliber. You have to be very careful in its maintenance"

"What do you mean Karofsky?" Finn asked with venom.

"The ammunition for this weapon is very common, we would not have problems to obtain ammo" David clarified.

"So you think our weapons are trash and that you are better, you haven't changed you are still a prejudi...prejudice…prejuced" Finn huffed, kicking a chair.

-_God! He is an idiot_-"What did Rachel see in you?" David had stated when an infected kid sprinted toward them. David took the broken chair and hit the little monster, opening its skull.

"Good job reinforcing the back door, _Fineptitude_" Santana exclaimed, coming in from the back "By the way, I have the Chang's"

"Tina or Mike?"

"Both" she said.

David smiled "The Coach did a good job with the Cheerios"

"I'm not the Head Bitch for nothing, besides my uncle taught me to fire" she remarked, before her face showed her true emotions, Santana had to kill Mike's father to retrieve the boy and his mom.

David touched her "I don't know what you did to be here, but you did the correct thing" then he added to distract her "Britt is very lucky to have you; she and her mother are in good hands with you"

"Are you certain?"

"Hey, Rachel haven't been praising _Quinntana_ for nothing" and with that words, Santana regained her bravado.

"The _Hobbit_ is a pain in the ass, but she is not stupid…even if I do question her taste in men." the Latina remarked with a big smirk.

* * *

**At the Pukerman's residence…**

Puck and his little sister were gathering around the TV.

'All civilians are being advised to stay in doors. Stock up on food and barricade all entrances to there home…'

Puck couldn't figure out, what was really going on, he had received a text with instructions from his _Jewish Princess_ or at list he thought it was form her, because he didn't recognized the number although the writing screamed Rachel Berry. His mother and Puck had discussed about it for a while, until her mother remembered that Rachel Dad had been in the Army and that his uncle was a colonel or something; the militia's contacts and Rachel inability to prank him had settled down the matter. They were waiting for her.

He heard a knock in the door, took his bat and spoke "Rachel?"

"Noah, don't be ridiculous" she said "How many persons would knock at your door, using a specific predetermined password?"

"Rach, since he's making us wait… can I use his bathroom?" asked Britt.

_-Yep, definitely it was Rachel- _"I'm opening the door" stated Puck.

* * *

**You Call This A Refuge?…**

Police cars, ambulances and infected people have been upsetting the quiet Lima.

Ms. Agron where with Noah, the rest of the Puckerman family and the Blaine and his father while Rachel was driving with Britt, Sam and Quinn.

Rachel was counting the number of infected in her head; she knew "Something is wrong"

"What do you mean?" Quinn inquired.

"They are too many infected" she pushed the brake pedal, forcing Puck to stop too, luckily for them because at the same time they stop two cars crashed in front of them.

"Rachel, can you predict the future?" Britt asked.

"What?" she looked the car accident in front of them "No, I was distracted by an Epiphany" she continued driving.

"Where are we going?" Sam wanted to know.

"At the moment to Coach's refuge"

Coach refuge wasn't too much; it was a good size plot of land with a big fence and a brick building (bars on the windows). Multiple vehicles were arranged inside the perimeter of the cement construction, the place needed pretty tough reinforcement.

"Coach, we are not going to stay here." –_They need to go to a self sustaining location. I and David need our freaks comrades, training individuals capable of take care and trainee these civilians_-

"I was wondering when you will star to use your brain and embrace harsh decisions, _lawn gnome_" Sue Sylvester hissed at her.

"Well maybe the fact that your refuge is a piece of shit and the increased number of infected, made my mind" the short brunette challenged her to replay, when the older woman didn't Rachel continued "By the way your transmission was flawless" Rachel was aware of the kindness behind all the hate in Sylvester's character, she had risked her life and a possible future with a massive broadcast warning. Rachel was also impressed with the four Cheerios she had dragged here with their families and significant others, the six deputies, the two fireman and three men that looked like veterans and Becky's complete family –_Sue Sylvester__might be a dictator and amoral and treats people like trash, but she's actually is a sweetheart-_

"Yeah, who would think I am a humanitarian and I love mental houses" Coach Sylvester remarked, remembering the people she had blackmail to did it" Sue poked Rachel with one finger in the chest "Besides _Thumbelina _, you and your friends have promised me to fix the place, before your departure to college"

"That was the plan, Coach" said David beaming from his car roof.

"The crisis is already here" Rachel cleared her throat "We must reinforce and supplied as well as we can _Fort Sue or Sue's Mental Retirement Home_ and then departure straight away in hope for the best" Rachel winked toward Sue.

"FREAK, who made you the boss" one of the Hockey players and his Cheerio girlfriend proclaimed, getting closer in a menacing way with a stick.

Rachel shot him in the arm and then disarmed four deputies in a similar fashion, reloading her gun in seconds "You keep doing that and the next bullets are going to your heads" she scanned the crowd "We are departing in fourteen hours, if you don't want to come with us it is your problem. We will do our best to return in forty days. Those idiots that try to harassed me will stay in Lima until I change my mind; I am not going to bring problematic persons with us, please be more intelligent and use your time well, spreading what we had explained to you and obey orders. David, escort them to the exit" David threw them out.

"Rachel, you must stop. This is the real live and you are condemning persons, we grown-ups..." Mr. Shue was scolding her when Sue knocked him out.

"All the hair products have rotten his head" Sylvester announced nonchalant "Carry on, _Streisand_"

"Murderous BITCHES!" Finn said.

"You accused me of murder. Oh my God, you're thicker than you look! David and I can't protect everyone, we need back up. People will die for this, but the survivors would have a chance to be rescue for us or the government. We are risking our lives and maybe guarantee us a martial trial, _FINNEANDERTHAL_"

"My father was a soldier and I order you…"

She didn't let him finish "No your father was an ex soldier, the government threw his junkie ass out, he cracked out and you are a fastidious idiot, I have military training and you only have dreams. If we applied to the Army I would be at list a Second Lieutenant and you would be a fucking First Class Private so SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rachel cracked the bat, she had snatched from Finn's hands.

"Miss?" one veteran broke the argument.

"Sir, you and I know that it's the most logical curse of action. I'm not going to apologize for saving your lives and secure others" Rachel's pupils were dilated.

"I know what you are girl?" Rachel felt sick "Are you an orphan?" the veteran spoke, staring at Rachel.

"No" Rachel replied more calm, after she had caught the sadness and gratitude in his voice.

"You can only anticipate what someone is going to do if you know exactly what that someone has just done" the veteran looked at Sue and then closed his eyes, shaking his head "One of you is the reason I'm still here…the jungle wasn't enough for the enemy, they send us infected… maybe we deserved what its happening" the veteran looked at Finn "Boy, if you want to live, you better follow her orders" then he said "Miss, we will help Lima's citizens to hold on"

"Father, please forgive me for mocking you" a female deputy that had remained, begged

"Sorry pops, we were wrong" one of the fireman stated.

"I am not blaming you; I am an unstable and addicted veteran full of fantastic tales of super men and cannibals monsters" the man stated, gazing his siblings.

Rachel nodded "David, stay and help Coach. I'm going to hijack a pair of buses and supplies"

"No way, you are NOT going alone _Midge_t" Santana said.

"No cool, _My Hot Little Jewish_, you didn't steal something without the _Puckster_ and_ Satan_"

"I wasn't thinking in going alone" Rachel went to her car and gave him a hose "Take the gasoline of that car, be careful to leave enough to go back to Limas downtown"

"That it's my car" other Hockey jock reproached.

"Are you coming with us or staying? Rachel inquired.

"Going" the jock proclaimed

Rachel scolded him "My advice would be to work on two areas: (1)Grow some balls and (2)Suck it up. Don't worry, practice makes perfect." Rachel announced "We can not fix that kind of cars, the more complex, the more technologically advance, the less likely it's the chance to fix them and find parts. From now on we are looking for old confident vehicles...Mr. Hummel is a mechanic, he can explain you better"

"Rachel is right" Mr. Hummel said "I was fixing a bus, maybe you can borrowed it from my business and some tools"

"Make a quick list; we are going to return later"

"What do you know about cars" asked a bigheaded Finn "When I asked you for crowfoot wrench you gave me a pipe's one"

"I was screwing with you. I don not all the tools, but I am not that stupid after all I have to dads"

"Who are gay!" he screamed at her while David and she were fighting the urgency to punch him

"Finn, that's very homophobic from your part. I would expect more from you; any way Puck is coming so I will have enough backup… and for the record my Dad Hiram was in the Air Force and Daddy Leroy studied all his elementary school in a Military School" she indicated "_Dave Who_, keep your energy for our departure and see who can manage a gun and please don't give him one, he is going to end loosing his toes" then she smiled and said louder "Thinking it better give him a gun, maybe he would do me a favor"

"That sounds great, better if he shoots himself that if I do it for him" David let out smiling at Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more I want to thank you for all the alerts; although I am a little sad because I don't have reviews, please send me reviews they are great motivations. **

**Like always any suggestions/ideas/criticisms are welcome and the next chapter should be up in a week.**

* * *

**-3-**

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Eleven years old Rachel…**_

_Two kids had decided to investigate more about their condition._

"_Why are we doing this?" _

"_Because we are curious, we don't want to compromise anyone else and Neco's and Lamna's don't have rebel genes" Rachel chuckled when Taylor picked the door "Be honest, you are angry because I am not going to let you do something stupid"_

"_Like breaking in an officer office and searching in top secret files"_ _Taylor said as she mimicked a cartoon thief, walking in exaggerated tiptoes._

"_Idiot" Rachel sat smiling in front of a computer. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen please be aware that the end is near, Berry had cursed" the taller girl mocked her _

_Rachel shook her head "I'm anxious and the disabled of the cameras and other security gadgets didn't help my actual state" Rachel had found the information "I get it"_

"_I also found something" Taylor voice sounded bitter._

"_What did you find?" Taylor gave her the file, Rachel read its content and her hearth sank "We can't tell them this" Rachel was trembling "I though it was an hallucination"_

"_Me too"_

"_Do you think they…?"_

"_No, I don't think so. This is not logic; they wouldn't waste resources in that way"_

"_We are not assets"_

"_Excuse me, did you read the file in your hands? Maybe we are not things for our families but that's all" Taylor touched Rachel's shoulder "At list we have a clearer photograph of the bastards in Project Casus" _

_They were in silence for minutes, until Rachel recovered "This information could be useful some day"_

_The two girls looked at each other and made a silence pact._

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

* * *

**Pillaging with a Deputy …**

Rachel had decided to take with her the veteran's daughter partner (deputy John) and the WMHS official_ badasses_ with her while other team (conformed by deputies, fireman and a veteran) was out stealing more supplies.

"I don't get it, you said the light was our ally and it is getting dark" Santana asked as Rachel, kept driving with out lights.

"The infected haven't an aversion for light yet, they are in the fist stages of their transformation. Light or dark are not a difference at the moment" she had ran over some infected; the car was dented and was miraculously moving.

"Princess, did you know this could happen?"

"It was always a possibility, Noah. They almost had a disaster in enemy territory six years ago; they lost two old generation teams there, they were forced to send us"

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Twelve years old Rachel…**_

"_Why do they let out those things here?" asked David._

"_I don't know...let me think…maybe because they are weapons of destruction" Taylor stopped the teasing and elaborated "Rudimentary forms of biological warfare have been practiced repeatedly throughout history._ _Documents from medieval Europe detail the use of infected persons and corpses_, _prior to the bubonic plague epidemic known as the Black Death, Mongol and Turkish armies were reported to have catapulted disease-laden corpses into besieged cities"_

_Matt and Rachel were witnessing the interaction with interest _

–_**Great, one of our leaders speaks in paragraphs, uses fancy words and the other is a living documental network-**"You are creepy" David remarked._

"_And that's why; I only can define our bosses with one word…" Taylor stated._

"_Dickheads" the four team members said, they were thinking the same: the virus was more dangerous that any atomic boom. Defenses against biological warfare agents would always be limited, too many variables to look at and Casus was more deadly that other pathogens available, the infected didn't succumb in months, they could stay around for years, destroying infrastructures and valuable assets._

"…_and now we and the Lamna team have to clean the mess, before the infection reach the yellow zone" Rachel observed._

"_or we die for dehydration" exclaimed Matt._

"_or for other kind of massive destruction weapon" said Rachel._

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

"You really have had a tough live" John remarked

"Not like some of the others" She stopped the car "John and Noah you go first grab Burt's keys, Santana and I will watch your backs"

"They get out of the car in front of Hummel's mechanic place. Noah lifted the shutter, the place was clean. He and John pulled the shutter down and locked it from inside. The quartet started to collect the items of their list.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

Quinn had to admit, a horde of infected and the end of the civilization scared her a little bit. She was also worried of the pain that it would cause the recoil impulse in her bruised body.

"Come on Q, broken bones are not good excuses" Sue was pushing the persons around her, especially her Cheerios.

"Back up, Sue" Ms Agron menaced her.

"Judy, you were a Cheerio too; don't tell me that the loser of your husband bitted the bad bone in you" Judy punched her in the cheek, but instead of get angry Sue was grinning "Good! Did you see that Q? That is the aptitude… I have always say that the Agron's women remind me a young Sue" Sue patted Judy "Fabray move your fat ass"

Quinn hit the target "I don't have a fat ass" she panted.

"Keep exercising like that and you will never have one, change to a melee weapon" Sue replied, moving toward Kurt "_Porcelain_, you are going to slay your brain with the firearm recoil" Sue showed him a better way to reduce the effect.

Quinn rolled herself to David "Reporting for duty"

Davis laughed "I like your guts, private" he winked at the blonde.

"Are you not worried for her?" Quinn was trying her best to ignore her watch, she wanted the diva back.

"Yes, she is my mate" Quinn eyes widen "Eww! Not like that Fabray. I'm gay" David kneeled in front of Quinn "Rachel is going to return …do you want to know a secret?" the blonde assented "When I was in the hospital, she only left my room to go to yours, she is not going to leave us Quinn" the blonde girl blushed "If you don't know how to use one of these, _Shorty_ is going to kick k my privates" he got up and started to probe potential weapons for Quinn.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

"Do we really have to loot that drugstore?" John's former profession was making him dubious; he used to stop delinquents and now he was going to be one.

Rachel looked at him and rolled her yes "It is the best second alternative; you are not ready to loot a clinic or a hospital, those places are centers of infection at the moment and near future"

"Are you planning to loot a hospital?" John was in shock,.

"Of course, they have emergency generators, medical equipment and other valuable tools of survival. We have Britt's mom and John's father, they can't performer their abilities without the adequate equipment and they are going to need them when we extract survivals from the adjacent cities…pregnant woman, open wounds, broken bones, stray bullets, psychological breakdowns…"

John knew the girl was right, she wasn't looting for diversion or greedy intentions, she just want to save lives

"Ohh! That reminds me" Rachel grabbed her phone "Do you now a chemist?"

"No"

"Sorry"

"What about a dealer?"

"You are a genius, Noah. Please call Freddy and put him in the speaker"

"Do you know him?"

"Dude, he and his auntie have the third best weed in Ohio" she can sense six pair of eyes on her, even if the other two persons were looking at her from the back of the bus "What? Do you think I enjoy it" Pukerman arched his eyebrow and Rachel hissed "Ok, it's not as bad as I initially thought and it has certain benefits"

"What about my body is my temple?" Santana questioned

Rachel straightened her back and glared at Santana in the rear view mirror "They injected us with so many chemicals that you can find a pharmaceutical company warehouse in our blood, besides my team is going to need it too"

"**My mom and I are mad at you; you have been working with your ex teacher…not cool bro, I thought we have something special"** Freddy sounded disappointed.

"Quoting your mom _Take some soma, bro_" Rachel said.

"**Shortcake?"**

"The one and only"

"**Awesome…are you dating Puck?...that's not a good idea, he is **_**a manwhore**_**…he offered sex to my mom" **Freddy whispered the last part.

"Hey!" Puck whined.

Rachel used a stern voice "**You offered auntie Aiden sex instead of paying, Noah that it's disgusting**" Rachel furrowed her brow "**Don't worry Freddy, I'm not taping that ass**" Rachel frown dimmed and was replaced by a smiled as she turned to Noah and muttered '**Grandmas molester' **(Mr. Aiden was a fifty two years old retired pharmaceutical chemist that has a flower shop with his nephew, in some point the two have started an underground business)

Puck wanted to smack that smirk right off her Jew's face and then kick the asses of the Deputy and Santana.

"**Cool, little sis… mom says **_**hi**_**"**

"Freddy, where are you?" Rachel was feeling guilty; she had forgotten Auntie Aiden and Freddy –_I deserve to be kicked in the ass_-.

"**Aiden watched the crazy Coach's message and called her, we are in our way to her place…I don't like her, she makes me cultivate herbs for the cheerleaders and then screams at me"**

"She screams at everyone, Freddy; it is part of her charm...Freddy I have to hang up we are arriving to our destination"

"**Ohh!…All right...I see you when I see you"**

"¡_Santa Madre de Dios!_ (Holly Mother of God_!_)" The parking lot of the Drugstore, Gas Station and Seven Eleven was an infected orgy.

With revulsion and anger Rachel scanned the scene from side to side. Seven infected in motion, eight contaminate people, five bodies in the ground and probably a bunch uncontaminated survivors.

Two of the infected were having sex using a bloody body as their mat, a huge man was abusing an unidentified gender body, other two were attacking a police truck and the rest had fixated their attention to their new _Happy Sex Meal _in yellow's wheels (the bus). One of the latest had objects in their hands.

When Rachel turned to her companion, she saw the fear and distress in every muscle of their bodies. The little brunette understood them; she had felt the pungent taste of vomit in her mouth the first time she saw infected in that stage, the revulsion overpowering her whole being, making her an unanimated thing.

"Awwwwwww sick dude!" Noah proclaimed, stifling the urge to vomit and backed away.

Rachel had jumped off the buss, her training kicked out the macabre spectacle, she only saw targets and tactics to achieve her objective.

She shot the infected running toward the bus, the sound of the bullets and her smell broke the stupor of the others, she hadn't bothered to use the silencer. Why bother with it when she wanted to obtain their attention. Rachel ran at them gunning two of the happy trio as relieved washed over the tiny brunette "Four down".

Rachel kicked a woman causing her to topple backwards as she send a little dagger into the head of a man, without releasing that the huge guy was launching toward her from behind and the recovered woman was doing the same in front. She ran and cracked her knee in to the woman's jaw, going down with her and pointing the tip of her gun to the side of her head, blowing her brains.

¡P-TAFF! ¡P-TAFF! ¡P-TAFF! ¡P-TAFF! ¡P-TAFF!

"Take that mother fucker" Santana yelled, eliminating the huge monster behind the tiny brunette in her fifth attempt.

Rachel pulled aside the bodies and stood up "Thanks" the diva want to reproach Santana for the waste of ammo in one infected, but she diced to bite her tongue after all the Latina was the only one who had broken off their stupor.

One of the contaminated victims on the floor wanted to show her gratitude toward their rescuers, when Rachel shot her in cold blood

"What are you doing?" John was out of the bus a spark of fury igniting in his chest.

"We are not prepared to lock them and see if one of them is immune" the brunette detested herself for doing the correct thing, the logical thing.

"Freeze" a police officer had gotten out of the dented truck "John?...Thank God! What are you doing here?"

¡P-TAFF!

Rachel had eliminated the police officer, before the others saw the bite in his arm, then she continued to dispose the torn bodies on the ground.

"You, fucking monster" John face was nearly touching her "For God's sake! Stop, these are persons"

Rachel ignored him and continued the massacre.

SLAP!

* * *

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Twelve years old Rachel…**_

_SLAP!_

"_What are you doing, these commoners are innocent?" Rachel had slapped Taylor in the face, blood poured out of Taylor's lip._

"_They are infected" Taylor ignored her, taking long steps toward a doorway. _

_The short girl grabbed Taylor's arm, jerking her with force "Have you lost your mind?" a pair of children tried to pass them, but the taller girl hit them "Taylor" Rachel pointed her firearm at her friend's, while two confused male teenagers stayed still, ready to separate their leaders and mates, but unsure of what to do._

"_He have to exterminate the infected, we can not spare the lives of the contaminated"_

"_You are enjoying this!" Rachel claimed._

"_As most as you do, as we all do…" the true in the words smacked Rachel in the face "…and also with the same revolting for the cruelty of my acts and my excitement over this depravation" the resentment in Taylor voice was tangible -**How Shorty can think so low of me?-**_

_Rachel fixed her eyes in Taylor's and saw the tears running in Taylor's checks._

"_We don't have the medicines, neither the resources to treat a possible immune or viable subjects (babies). If we don't exterminate the infected, all our efforts would be in vane…we would be inviting other outbreak" Taylor's eyes were glowing with intensity "I'm not doing this for my pleasure, I am doing in it to save lives and avoid a major problem. Too many lives have been lost; I don't wish to lose more"_

"_It is monstrous" Rachel let out._

"_We are monster as wars are monstrous; **there's no such thing as winning or losing, **at the end we are going to live with blood in our hands"_

"_Rachel" David hugged her "Cat is right"_

"_Shorty" Taylor put her arm in the diva's shoulder "I would help them if I could…I struggle as much as you against the side effects of Casus (the erotic sensation of killing in cold blood, the smell...the delicious smell of flesh, blood and sex)"_

"_I know" Rachel put her hand over Taylor's, feeling sick for her accusations toward the taller teen. -**The rage, eager, headache and the damn excitement and arousal at the most hideous circumstances. How I dare to accuse her, when I have been fighting against the same demons-**_

"_Matt" Taylor called Matthew, both interchanged a silence conversation and the boy nodded. The couple disappeared as Rachel felt the warm of David's body, comforting her. _

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

* * *

Rachel was laughing, John had slapped her and she had busted out.

Noah and Santana were taken back by her outburst -_What have you done, Berry_? _What did they do to you?_-

"Why are you laughing?" John demanded.

"I am laughing because I did the same to Taylor when we were kids…six year ago…" she calmed "…the slap, the harsh words…I'm not sure what is the worst part: the fact that in this moment karma has put me in her shoes or that maybe we only delay the Armageddon"

Rachel confession, extinguished John's anger '_OMG!_' John thought.

Rachel proclaimed with teary eyes and bloody lips "**There's no such thing as winning or losing, at the end we are going to live with blood in our hands**" then she added "You will be in my shoes, sooner or later" she looked at them with pity in her gaze.

Santana reloaded her weapon "Come on, Noah. We have place to loot"

"I will stay here and watch the perimeter. Santana, don't forget to look through all the rooms and doors" Rachel stated and renewed her unmerciful work.

"Wait, I go with you" John said while she gazed the _tiny brunette_ with mixed emotions.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

"Berry, I have brought you a _single step liquid band aid _and disinfectant"

"You better put that in your wounds too" Rachel had damaged the gas machines and secured the tanks, preventing future exploitations. She also had arranged the place to drive off gently souls.

"Do you think that will help?" Santana asked wishing she had never presence the ghoulish spectacle–_Grew some balls, you are going to see worst_-

"I hope so; the ones that decide to stay are going to need the gasoline"

"But they came and took gas"

Rachel had called them and asked them to stop by "We had took half of the tanks; everyone is going to need more until we equip our instruments with alternative sources of energy. Multiply the gas units by one hundred then divide by three; this will give you how many kilo watts an hour generate a plant, then added the number of vehicles and trips they are going to do; made the math's Santana"

-_Wow! Forget the dull, boring math you learned in school, this one can really save your life-_ "Ok" Santana had observed how Rachel had taken ID's from the corpses and then dragged them to an arranged space "What are you going to do with that?"

Rachel shrugged "Wait" she didn't elaborate a further response and the _latina_ decide to leave it like that.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

"How do you sleep, Q" Santana was been using like the personal pillow of a tall dancer. Most of them had doze, despite their situation.

"She hasn't stop" Quinn was watching Rachel, she had begun to regard the _tiny diva_ in a new perspective; they relationship had advanced a lot in the last years, they had become friends- _I don't know why I didn't accept her friendship, before. She has been so sweet and carrying_-

The departure date had been moved up after the first time Rachel returned to _Sue's Fort_ and spoke with the other team. Rachel was working in the reinforcement of the property with David and others.

"They are use to Q" Santana remarked, understanding how important Berry had become for them and more for her best friend.

"She needs to rest" Quinn was frustrated, she had seen Rachel moving without rest for six days; when the _tiny diva _wasn't helping to improve the fort she was out bringing supplies and rescuing persons "she drugged David" a day after the departure the Diva had put something in David's water, the boy blacked out for forty hours.

"She knows what she is doing, Q" Santana said –_Fuck Berry! How much you can go with out hitting the sack?-_

"Ok people, you have forty minutes to take care of your necessities and go to your places"

"It's time to go, Britt" Santana shook the blonde.

"Mmm" Britt sat up "Hi, Quinn" she kissed her girlfriend in the cheek "Good morning, love"

"Morning Britt"

"Morning, _princesa _(princess)"

"Awwww!" Rachel smiled at the girls "Buenos Días (God Morning) ladies and ex- Damian (Santana). Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Berry"

"Rach"

"Excuse me" Rachel had lifted Quinn in her arms, the blonde was blushing (her fascination toward the brunette has grown in the last week) "We better move, before the facilities became unreachable or the people start to ask me meaningless questions"

"_Horizontally challenged _and _Nathan Lane_ come here" Coached Sylvester yelled.

"See" Rachel said as the girls cracked.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

The goodbyes had been difficult, but the trip was an uninterrupted nightmare. The convoy had been traveling in neglected roads, between farms, avoiding stalls, shooting, cleaning and getting over all kind of obstacles. One of their buses was very damaged.

"W-w-e- shouldn't leave Lima. They are taking us to our doom" Finn was being in a constant state of panic, since the convoy left Sue's Fort.

"_Green Giant_, keep talking and I would personally put you in a can; I don't know what I was thinking to allow you in this bus"

"Coach, you did it, because Mr. Hummel is driving the other bus and he doesn't need more pressure" Becky said matter-of-factly.

"Like always, you are right Becky" the tall woman was very proud of her co-Capitan, Becky was an example of control, that was the reason she was in command of their communication device (all the units had one) "People we are almost there" Sue, Puck and Sam were the principal snipers in Quinn's bus.

'**10-H92(host, here), over' **Becky repeated once more in other channel

'**10-28 (Identified), over (your turn to transmit)' **a male voice required

'**Mozart,'** Rachel voice had a hint of relieve, she knew that voice: it was _Kit Kat_(Matt).

'**Bach, 10-20 with X' coordinates'** Matt was aware of the importance of conceal their exactly location –_You never know who could listen?-_

'**10-20(my location is) X°17′15″N 84°21′25″W; we have a 10-43(traffic tie up), 10-64(net help), copy**"

'**Wilco(will-cooperate), fire at sight and stay put**" After a couple of minutes Matthew added "_**Cat**_** is near and she is getting closer and is not happy, copy"**

'**Roger'**

"Holy shit we are being surrounded!"They heard an explosion and shoots in front of them. 'Losers; _Whoreman,_ _Fishlips_ at ready" Sue barked as everybody in her vehicle got ready for the worst.

'**We can do it' **Rachel announced '**Stay calm and don't waste Ammo**"

"**Copy that**" al the Lima units replied.

'_**Shorty**_**, six days almost seven I'm going to kick your ass, over" **a raspy voice said.

The sound of firearms and explosions were nearer and nearer

'**Fuck you, **_**Cat**_** Over'** Rachel stated.

'**You have darling'** Matt said

'**You idiot, everyone is listening…Cat thank you for cleaning the path, over'** Rachel was fuming

'**I knew it, you owe me **_**Kit Kat**_**'** David sounded delighted.

Quinn suddenly felt a wave of jealousy toward _Cat_ while the mood inside their vehicles relaxed a little; the gossip and reinforcement were well received by the Lima refugies, ever in _Infectionland_.

The raspy voice was laughing '**Stop teasing her you moron, 10-23(stand by), over'**

'**Sorry, but I need to know and you will never tell me, 10-10(standing by)' **Matt declared.

'**When he is going to grow up? Over**' Rachel asked.

The woman that Quinn suspected was Cat said. **'Who knows, I hope that never. We are going to need his sense of humor, over'**

'**We should let them die, making bets about their superiors and joking in a perilous moment, over' **Rachel said with humor.

'**Don't worry we are going to have, plenty of opportunities'** Cat announced.0

They heard more shoots and groans.

"**CLEAN, please don drop your guard. Who's at the tail? Over"** Taylor asked

'**The other buffoon, over'** Rachel said

'**I'm staying behind; follow the blue one, over' **Taylor announced

'**I'm staying with you; you are going to need help with the barriers, over' **Rachel offered.

'**10-47(Negative); we also have cargo, over'**

'**I hate you, over'**

"**Copy that"**

The convoy started to move while a couple of vehicles joined the procession. Quinn looked out her crashed window and observed a figure standing near to motocross killing some far away infected with a riffle, she observed the figure was armed to the teeth.

Sixty minutes later, the trip became smooth; the real tension had already melted the teams were alerted, but not longer stressed.

'**Cat, I'm assuming the next stop is part of the last barricades, I'm going to stay with you and give my car to Jackson, over' **

'**Wouldn't expect less of you…be careful with Jackson, I don't know if she is going to hug you or punch you, over'**

'**I doubt it. Once a cadet, always a cadet; _Bis vincit qui se vincit in victoria_'**

A group of voices replied **'**_**Fiat**_**(let it be done)'**

"Since when Rachel speaks Chinese?" Finn asked

"It's Latin _Frankenteen_ and it's mean _She/He conquers twice who conquers her/himself in victory_. It's their school motto"

"Coach, how do you know that?" a Cheerio asked.

"I also studied in a military school and I took Latin" the tall woman said

Everyone witnessed how Rachel jumped out of her vehicle and jogged toward the tail. After forty minutes they arrived to the school fence, the place was huge and people were working everywhere.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

"Colonel, US Army (retired) Shannon Bestie. Welcome" a six-foot-three bulky lady with gently eyes received them "Greetings David"

"Ma'am" David saluted in a military way.

"That's not required from you, but I appreciate the gesture Karofsky" the woman chucked and hugged him "I'm glad that you are ok. Do you know that Taylor and Matt were grounded, defending your honor" David shook his head "The bastard deserved it. Lieutenant Colonel Sawyer is an idiot, he pissed the wrong cadets" Shannon remarked.

"I'm Coach Sylvester"

"Should I feel offended, Sue? We are family" the woman showed her an insignia, hanging from a necklace.

The Coach's yes winded "You are Shane's sister. He used to write to my sister and then you took his place"

"My brother passed away twenty years ago in the Gulf War"

"My condolences" Coach stated and the bulky woman hugged Sue, whispering something in her ear "Thank you, Shannon"

"Ma'am, May I asked you a question" the Colonel nodded "Where are the others?" David inquired.

The woman smiled "Furlough" David looked like he had remembered something. Furlough was a special break for the school, most for the seniors.

"What did they do?" David was tense.

"You know those two, no one could prove a thing; they dint' lost their privileges, but they refused to go which is a good thing. We have 32% of our regular staff and cadets, the other 68% are in the bases with their families or evaluating their options…well they were doing that. We are preparing to receive cadets that were with their families in non military centers" the woman scanned the new arrivals "Where is Berry?"

"With Taylor, Ma'am"

"Go for Rodriguez (Matt) he is in the Mess Hall. You two will assign the spaces, Rodriguez knows the requirements"

"Ma'am"

Colonel Bestie called "David" Dave stopped "Bring the injections. Your team leaders need to sleep, we are taking them down at the 19:00 hrs" David's mouth was slightly opened "I know them. I supposed Berry drugged you as Amos did with Rodriguez and they haven't taken a break …your leaders can endure more that you two, nevertheless the girls need to rest if we want to avoid a mischance"

"I'm second that, _Streisand_ had lost fifteen pounds and she had started to use their outdoor dark goggles" Coach Sue took her megaphone "LOSERS…help your parents and the rests and unload the provisions"

Colonel Bestie and Sue were talking, when David arrived with a tall boy who looked pretty much like Danny Tidwell.

"Oh my! He is gorgeous" one of the Cheerios let out.

The tall black boy saluted "Cadet Matt Rodriguez, reporting for duty"

"At ease, soldier" Shannon rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure, you and your mates have higher ranks that the ones you have owned here, besides I had petitioned you all to simplified the courtesies"

The boy smiled "It's not easy to kick out our habits, Colonel Ma'am"

"Guys, it is my dad, my dad is there! DAD!" Sam yelled and for a minute everyone, felt something that they believed lost: **HOPE.**

* * *

_**Nicknames Notes:**_

_**Doctor Who or Dave Who** David loves science fiction (he is a closet geek) and his favorite program was a British science fiction television program that depicts the adventures of a Time Lord, a time-traveling, humanoid alien known as Doctor Who which explores the universe in a sentient, telepathic time machine called the TARDIS._

_**Shorty…**well that nickname explains itself._

_**Cat** is short for Louisiana Catahoula Leopard Dog or Catahoula Cur (these dogs display Heterochromia). Rachel saw a photograph of the race and started to call her friend like that 'Taylor, look he has special eyes like you and he is loyal, very brave and…'_

_**Kit Kat** was Matthew Rodriguez favorite chocolate bar, when they were children he always had a stack of the candies hidden all over the school. 'Matt you are lucky that our organism works different, even so you can still develop diabetes or loose dental pieces. I have a power point presentation for you…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

_Hosts Data 2005_

_We have discovered that Infected Subjects that suffered for Central or Sectoral Heterochromia* are more able to survive the virus and the retrovirus treatment. We have observed that Hosts keep the previous characteristic at list in one eye for all their lives; this distinction is more notable when their irises are dilated. _

_The Host 941206-A borne with Complete Heterochromia also presents central heterochromia, 941206-A's eyes are 20% less resistant to light in comparison to other Hosts, although the subject has 20% more night visibility than other subjects._

_We have also discovered that female Hosts have developed a better resistant to their urges than their contra parts, in addition the females have developed superior endurance due to hormones and corporal fat, typical of their gender._

_*Heterochromia Iridis: refers to a difference in coloration in the iris; in complete heterochromia, one iris is a different color from the other; in sectoral heterochromia, part of one iris is a different color from its remainde; in central heterochromia there are two colors in the same iris, the central (pupillary) zone of the iris is a different color than the mid-peripheral (ciliary) zone._

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

The Gleeks and their companions were assigned to rooms and other areas according to Matthew's and David's criteria.

"This room is not so bad" Santana, Quinn, Brittany ended in the same room. It was obvious that the place had been modified to accommodate more persons "¡Ay Bendito! (God Lord!)" Santana was scrutinizing a memorybook with pictures "It's Berry"

The first photo showed a beautiful tiny girl with brown sparking eyes, she was dressed in a cadet uniform and had a little box in her hands a star. The small girl was beaming at the camera and she wasn't alone three other kids of eight or nine were in similar poses (Taylor, Matt and David).

"The _dwarf_ studied here" Santana turned the book to the two blondes.

"We all did…well _Shorty _and I studied here for seven years" his eyes wide opened "Damn! _Cat _has one of the big rooms" David entered the room with Rachel in her arms.

"What happened?"

David looked at Quinn, then the person in her arms and again at Quinn "Nothing, we knocked her out" David put her down and got close to Santana "That's us in our first year here, that one is when we were twelve" he smile "That its my favorite, we all have several copies of that photo"

The four teens were dressed like civilians in a kind of picnic; they were in the grass while several adults were in a table "That's Jacob and uncle Hiram with Leroy hugging my mom and the older man and woman are Taylor's grandparents, they are divorced now" David chuckled when he caught a glimpse of two cut articles from Jacob Ben Israel's blog '**Titans thrilled the camp**' '**New Directions wins Regional'**

Afterwards David closed the book and deposited it in its place "Cat is not going to appreciate your intrusion; you should ask her if she let you see this. Our books are private for a reason"

"She let it there, I always hide my books from Lord Tubbington in particular my journal" Britt defended her girlfriend –_If you don't want that your pets, magic elves or your friends read your journal, you have to hide it-_

"She probably wanted to remember some detail about the infected or our training"

"Is it there?" Quinn was intrigued with the answer.

"May I come in" Sam was at the door with other body in her arms and a plastic bag.

"Please put her in the floor, she is not going o appreciate if her blankets got dirty without a good justification" Sam put a filthy body in the floor, his eyes were glued to it "You can take out her goggles"

"Ok" Sam removed the safety glasses and stayed in the same position, obstructing the view for the _Unholy Trinity._

David paused for a moment "Stop drooling, she doesn't play for your team"

"What?...No!...It just that she saved my family and those of my father crew, she is pretty cool"

David snorted "Humph!...and here I am, believing you were over her because she resembles Milla Jovovich **[(**Hey ,why not! She did kick serious ass in Resident Evil's franchise, besides Quinn is going to be really jealous**)]**"

"I didn't notice" Sam was nervously shifting his weigh from on leg to leg.

"And I didn't notice you, checking her out" Davis said with sarcasm "You can go now, I will take care of them from here" David closed the door and started to undressed Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Quinn was mortified.

"I'm going to bath her"

"You are a boy" the blonde in the wheelchair accused him.

"A gay boy" he sighed "I have seen her naked before, it's not a big deal"

"We can do it" A fuming, Quinn rubbed her temples. She wasn't being irrational –_Was she_?-

"I'm sure you can, but again we have done this before; Rachel and Taylor would not care and Santana and Britt have to assist you and bath in record time… unless you want my help instead" Quinn choked back a cough while Dave took a toothbrush and clean clothes for the brunette, disappearing into the private bathroom "You are lucky, you have a private bath; not all the rooms have one. Privileges for being the best in her generation and having a pedigree…Jackson was also nice to share her room, she is bunking with the other Glee girls"

The girls had lost the track of the conversation, they were occupied studding Taylor

"She is hot" Brittany proclaimed, beaming like the _Cheshire cat_.

"She is pretty" Quinn said nonchalant, the smaller blonde was avoiding the figure in the floor.

"Are you blind _Barbie_?" Santana smirked "No wonders why Rachel slept or sleeps with her. When _the dwarf_ wakes up, I'm going to pat her in the back"

"I don't get it San, Finn dumped her because he didn't go all the way, but she sleeps with her" Britt said, sitting in the bunk.

"_Baby B_, that's something I'm not desire fro my worst enemy" she frowned "I will always regret it, Coach still owe me for having sex with the _marshmallow nipples_, besides who is going to choose_ mailman_ over her…she is a smoking piece of ass" Santana pointed toward Taylor.

Quinn observed the girl, she was expecting a bulky girl or an average beauty not what she has in front of her -_Jesus Christ, shepherd of Judea! She is hot_- the blonde could feel the jealousy rising in her, but she wanted to push it back down "She is kind of smoking…I guess"

They girls were oblivious of David's audible range –_Mmm! That is interesting, perhaps I can do something for you Shorty, I have to talk with Cat. Wait! I better talk with Matt, he has a better chance to convince her_- "One ready and one to go" he deposited Rachel in one of the bunks "_Cat_, your turn" he grabbed a pair of clothes for the girl and lifted her; minutes later Taylor was in a higher mattress "Girls, all yours" he threw a walkie-talkie to Santana "I'm going to be in Cone Dorm…have a good night and please maintain the space neat, those two together could give Ms. Pillsbury a run for her money"

"_Q_, you go first" Santana picked her up "_Q_, its official, _The Zombieland Weight Loss Program_ have made wonders for you"

"_Sweetie_ be nice"

"You heard her '_Sweetie'_, be nice" Quinn mimicked.

"_Q_, don't push me" Santana hisses to Quinn.

Britt smiled brightly at her two best friends; both were very supportive in their own ways. "Come on Lord Tubbington, we have to put your litter box in the bathroom"

MEOW!

"I don't know Lord Tubbington, we have to ask Santana about it"

MEOW!

"Sweetie, Lord Tubbington says that he wants to read _magic eyes_' memorybook"

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

"Aaugh! I truly abhor the collection of unpleasant physical and mental symptoms that occur after a syringe session; benzodiazepines are not the most benevolent drugs to knock out a human being" a grumpy voice said loudly.

A flying pillow, hit its target THUD!

"Ouch! Contrary to speculation, a pillow can cause a minor concussion"

"Where?... in Jupiter (the gravity of Jupiter is 2.5 times what it is here on Earth)..._Shorty-shorts,_ I love you but my head is killing me"

"My deepest apologies _Cat,_ I would moderate the volume of my voice and limit the number of words in my sentences" Rachel noticed Taylor legs were dangling from above.

"I appreciate your concern" Taylor jumped "Holy crap on a cracker! Even the bump caused me pain" she turned toward Rachel "Welcome back once more"

Rachel stood up and hugged Taylor "I didn't have the opportunity to show you my gratitude and happiness" Taylor chuckled was interrupted by a stomach roar "Sorry!" Both girls laughed "You are completely accurate in your statements. It doesn't matter what activity our bodies are performing, it hurts" they laughed more.

Taylor looked at her watch "Dinner Time" the taller girl said in a seductive manner "What do you say to JUST YOU, ME and group of people with food?"

"Sounds wonderful" Rachel smiled "You are getting better in the art of flirting" Rachel started to change and Taylor followed her lead.

"Really? Because I still think I suck at it"

* * *

**At the Dinner Hall…**

The two girls had been constantly stop in their way to the Dinner Hall, most of the students remembered Rachel and they were happy to have her back.

"That was interesting"

"What?" Taylor inquired, gazing her old friend.

"Most of the cadets remember me and are happy with my return"

Taylor gave her a crocked smile "Rachel, you and David brought one hundred and fifteen citizens and armed a temporary base in Lima, Ohio. You two represent hope, loyalty and bravery…you are heroes"

"Matthew and you did the same"

"Perhaps, however it's different"

"How so?"

"You two had not been here for years and we were… we are the elite in the school in more than one way, the four beloved sons are together once more and they have been training for this casualty, the odds are giving us a break in that front" Taylor opened the door "Don't worry, you soon will find again our old antagonists, we are just lucky that most of them weren't here when all started, plus if someone touch you, I 'm going to kick his/her ass"

"Did Colonel Bestie explain them what are we?"

"She revealed them enough" the taller girl said "We are very fortunate to have her"

The Dinner Hall went silent when the girls came in "Would you sit with me…P-L-E-A-S-E?" Rachel implored, making the most piteous face she could manage.

Taylor exhaled noisily "Cut the acting, that it's not necessary with me"

Rachel beamed in response.

"First Lieutenant Amos and First Lieutenant Berry come here" Shannon ordered while the girls walked in the direction of the female Colonel.

Rachel muttered to her fiend 'Lieutenant, did you tell her?'

'Hey! I was sleeping with you' Taylor muttered back. The girls saluted.

"Welcome back, _sleeping beauties_. We had reworked in our watch schedule, in twenty six hours a single person of your team will rotate the night shift with other assigned guards, four hours for each of you. We need you fresh and good rested, don't you dare to snick in the night, today you and your team are going to sleep the entire night"

"No" both girls said.

"Darkness is a comfort zone for the infected, plus we have better nocturnal vision and reflex than the average human" Rachel stated.

"You are not going to ignore my orders; the guards have orders to wake you up at the first indication of approaching targets. You must recover, the things are going to be worst in the future and I repeat it's a priority you are in full capacity" Colonel Shannon made a pause for her words to sink in the girls' heads.

Rachel gazed Taylor eyes "We will follow your instructions Colonel, you are our superior and we have been trained to recognize chains of command; nevertheless we will help until late hours tonight, our conscience and sense of duty will not permit us to do less. Please understand our position"

Shannon looked at the girls for a while, they were obeying her orders not because of her rank, they respect her, she and probably Sue had gained their respect in some point. Shannon was sure that if it had been Sawyer's orders, they and specially Taylor would had put a bullet in his head "Agree" the girls faces were impassive-_I should be careful with those two_ –

"The day activities will be two times harder for you, I know its nothing new for your team, you can find your schedules in your dorm's blackboard" the female Colonel looked at Rachel "David had given me a report of the situation in Lima, I want a confirmation from your…Taylor I want you there; we are going to plan a strategy based in your recommendations…the strategy meeting will take placed in three days at 12 HRS. Berry choose five trustable persons and tell them about the meeting" Sue Sylvester and Ms. Pierce were in the table with Shannon "As you can see Coach Sylvester and Ms. Pierce have been selected for the decision committee" she winked at Rachel "About your rank assignation, I had talked with the remain staff and cadets and we have agreed in used the same rank held by you outside, I don't think necessary to provide you the reasons, besides I'm aware that you would obtained Captain or Major ranks after one year of full service if you decided to joined the forces after your University education" the girls blushed.

'_Thanks boys' _the thought.

"Well, you are dismissed…go and grab some food"

"Ma'am, a question, if I may?" Taylor asked.

"Go ahead"

"Would you be so kind to introduce me to Coach Sylvester?" Taylor politely requested

"I don't need someone to introduce me. I am the one and only Coach Sue Sylvester, _walking Picasso_"

"She is good" Taylor remarked and launched toward the tall blonde woman, enfolding Sue in her Arms her "Thank you"

Sue cracked a smile "I'm the one who should thank you!, even if putting of with _Singing_ _Smurfette_ has been a nightmare" her smile vanished "GET OFF OF ME, _David Bowie_, your face is giving me a headache"

They saluted and went to grab some food.

"You embraced, Coach Sylvester" Rachel was teasing Taylor "Do I have to worry?" Taylor was aware of David and Rachel's friends and foes and knew all about the Sylvester family, after all she and Matt had helped them to recover the pendant.

"Maybe"

Rachel kind of wanted to vomit for a moment –_I am the pansexual and I am not that open minded…Cat is a loony, brave lesbian_.

They took a seat with some of the _Gleeks_.

"Greetings my fellow ex-glee clubbers, this is Taylor. How has your day been so far?"

"Wow" "Fine" "Hi" "Nice to meet you" "What's up" "Hello" "You have horses, horses are like sad unicorns"

"That's it?" Quinn was annoyed " '_**This is Taylor'**_, I thought you have better manners Berry"

Taylor giggled, earning a slap in the head from certain diva "It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn…" Taylor said fixing her eyes on the blonde and then changing her gaze with every name "Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Noah, Sam and Artie, I was eager to meet you in person…I presume that Mercedes and her boyfriend Shane, Joe, Rory, Sugar and the _brainless_..." Rachel gave her a dirty look "…sorry Finn are on duty"

David chose that moment to sit down, kissing Rachel's head and then Taylor's "Hi everyone…how are you feeling?" he gently touched Rachel forehead.

"I'm going to kill you: you drugged me, told Colonel our real ranks and exposed Finn's endeavors to _Cat_" Rachel face was getting redder "Does Matthew know?"

"_Shorty,_ you have been editing too much. Yesterday I grabbed them and chronicled them the extended version…we are all here, they need to be informed"

"How could you?" Rachel exclaimed, using two hands to smack David.

"Rachel Barbra Berry Wesley, stop in this moment. _Doctor Who_ is your best friend and he only means you well. We have been trying to understand your motives; you revealed the bulling in your new school a year before you had permanent reallocated in Lima and until yesterday you have been protecting a jerk and his joks" Taylor looked at Kurt "No offence was indented, I know he is your step-brother"

"None taken" Kurt said.

"The point is that Matt and I are going to respect your wishes, they are forgiven and you don't have to worry for retaliations for our parts" she declared "I'm not going to lie, we are pissed off and we will watch them closely, but that's all"

The Gleeks trembled a little.

"But _Kit-Kat_…" Rachel chided.

Taylor interrupted her "He would not do something, he has been warned and you know I am far more dangerous than him" Taylor grumpily shot Rachel an annoyed glance "Can we continue with our meal?"

At that moment the _Gleeks _were more than trembling, they were thinking in all the mistreatments Rachel had endured in their hands.

"Sorry" Rachel bit her lips and dropped her gaze to her lap, suddenly embarrassed –_Matt will never disobey her direct orders and less if that are also my wishes_-.

"Don't be. You have a valid point; even if I don't share your position about bullies" Taylor stated while Amy Jackson and Sarah Reed took a seat next to David.

"Rachel can be very annoying and David used to bully me" Kurt scowled, ignoring the fact that they were already on thin ice with the enigmatic girl and that David had cringed with his words.

Taylor put her fork on the plate an took a big breath "Ok, lets going to clarified some things to avoid future _bad blood _between us and be able to continue with our meal in peace"

Jackson got stiffed for a moment; she had learned a long time ago how volatile Taylor could be if their friends were being judge without a good justification, she had witness how protective the four were with each other; however she knew that the information that was begin discussing in the table was somehow important, after all you could cut the tension with a knife.

"David behavior was awful and can not be justified, nevertheless they have a hidden motive; I assume he has asked you for your forgiveness"

"He did" Kurt confirmed.

"I'm proud of you David, recognize our own mistakes and admit our faults takes tremendous valor. I am also sorry that you had experienced the same treatment in the new school, it's never easy been in the other side" Taylor paused "I can identify with him and you (Kurt and Santana) in some aspects. We are gay and things are not changing with the velocity we want, a year ago a person on active duty who were found to be gay were dishonorably discharged"

"Like my dad, Hiram Berry" Rachel added with anger.

"If David hadn't stand up in Football in the lapse of five years, he would joined the Army…in any situation his sexuality was and could be a withdraw for him, he would never go out of our little missions, but he would not be recognized like a militia member…a fatal wound for the Karofsky's clan; then you can add the fact that his father is a SICK BASTARD who punish him for everything…and we are not talking about _the homophobic I hate you and disowned you father figure_, we are talking about someone who is a SADISTIC, VENGEFUL, ENVIOUS, RESENTFUL AND CORRUPTED ASS…a creep that 'forgot' to pack us a weapon, before throwing us out in a forest with three infected per host when we were eight. I can give you more details about his methods like the metal coffins and mental tortures… however I will refrain for your peace of mind and specially David's… in short: we are _damaged goods_"

The _Gleeks_ were getting uncomfortable; the bitterness in Taylor's voice and the lack of response of David) were enough to accept as true her declarations (in theory a son always defends his father).

"Let's examine Rach's case. You are the Capitan of the cheerleaders, correct?" Taylor turned toward Santana.

"Yes"

"Mmm…How you treat your minions? Do you let them be lazy or unprepared?"

"No" the Latina replied offended.

"Do you make them practice until fatigue? Do they hate you? Are you ….annoying...perhaps bitching?"

"Yes" Santana replied with pride while Tina, Mike, Britt and especially Quinn understood in that moment Taylor's intentions.

"Are you in the bottom of the pyramid?

"No, I'm the best"

"Could the people of the bottom obtain better spots?"

"Yes they have to work hard, everyday and show me of what they are made for"

"But you are still the Capitan in the top cause you are the best and you are more capable" Taylor now inquired everyone, her eyes were locked in everyone face for a second and asked them "Are the cheer squad respected? Do they win competitions?" the _Gleeks _nodded and Taylor got back to inquired Santana "And do you accept complains?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I worked harder than the other losers in the team and I want to attend a University of my election and maybe obtained a scholarship and an unmindfully idiot is not… going to keep me away from my goals" Santana had been figuratively slapped in the face _–¡Mierda! (Crap/Shit!)-_

"Summarizing …ALL OF YOU ARE A BUNCH OF HYPOCRITES. You know that you have to work hard to obtained your goals and even so you have been criticizing Rachel for trying to push you and gained a place in the adequate school to jump to Broadway" Taylor's eyes were over Kurt "You don't have a word on it, you were a cheerleader for a while and you didn't have Rachel's reasons, you just want to be popular and be spare of _the slushies_" Kurt moved uncomfortable "Like David, Rachel had five years to stand up… you were messing not only with her future like a civilian, you were giving her a direct ticket to Hell …like David, she would never be pulled out of the team, but she would be transferred to other University and carrier option…one of her prevail options, I granted you that…but one more suitable for the Government requirements in that specific moment. Rachel wouldn't have a word about it" Taylor clapped her hands in front of her "I am full aware of her annoying personality, however all of us are annoying. We were raise in a strict environment where discipline and hard work are necessary requirements and failures or disappointments are not allowed...losers got killed"

"In other words…we are the exasperating stumblebums, not her" Santana remarked.

"But…"

"NU-Uh!…NO…Nothing of that…you are here which means that you trust me and more important trust Rachel with your life, but you couldn't trust her with your club decisions…and she knew what she was doing in both scenarios…the difference was her approach" David said dryly "She was behaving more like a Head cheerleader than the diva…is it ironic, you have to be a despotic bitchto be heard?" –_I'm still in love with you Kurt, nevertheless I'm not going to stand anymore with my arms crossed while you talk crap about Rachel_- "Plus I have already asked you for your forgiveness and if a recalled correctly, you dated Britt and played _a I'm in love with Rachel card_ in a gay panic attack"

Taylor patted Rachel thigh and then kissed David in the check "See all forgiven. Now we can be good friends; please lets going to leave this conversation behind and eat" she looked at her watch "We have lost ten minutes in this discussion, besides all of our previous plans have been altered… the outbreak is everywhere" she declared the latest with a hint of black humor

"You are a cynical woman, Lieutenant Amos" Rachel was grateful at her friends. David had confronted the person he love for her and _Cat_ brought out what she hadn't had the nerve to say aloud. Her relationship with the club was better than in former years, still it wasn't good; they have never understood her vision and they were too eager to crucified Dave for his actions without the full picture. Rachel knew it wasn't their fault, but it wasn't hers or David's either…the circumstances have tricked them all_- It doesn't matter: we cannot change our past-_

"We live cynical times, Lieutenant Berry" _Cat_ shrugged and pulled her plate.

"Hi, my name is Amy Jackson. I am staying with Brenda, Mercedes, Melissa (Cheerio) and Sugar" Amy felt the necessity to easy the tension "Sarah this is Rachel Berry, Rachel, Taylor and me used to share a room"

"I have heard crazy stories about you" Sarah had been informed about Rachel and David's situation (Jackson's doing_) -If they (R&D) are as cool as Matt and Taylor and she didn't have a doubt about it, these teenagers were idiots_-

Rachel said. "Favorable tales, I hope"–_So that was the plan, mix trustable persons with the ones we have doubts about and joined the leaders of both schools uniting them…brilliant-_

Sarah blinked in disbelief "The habanero pepper surprise in Sergeant Burton's tan, the shaving creams explosions, the weed coffee for the staff, the super glue toilets, the phosphorescent paint in the water tubes and pool are legendary"

All the _Gleek_'s eyes focused in Rachel at the same time as David and Taylor grinned; their diva wasn't what they had thought at all.

"I only have one declaration: _I AM INNOCENT_" Rachel continued eating, ignoring the stares.

"If you were innocent of all the pranks committed from seven years, then …" Jackson pointed at Taylor "…this one is innocent for the holydays pranks and Sawyer's misfortune, admitted it you were known as _Pinkies and The Female Cerebros_ for a reason" Jackson made a pause "The pranks were a lot better when you two were The _Female Cerebros_ behind them, somehow you challenge and moderate each other"

-_Moderate? Jumping Moses in a pogo stick!-"_What happened to Sawyer?" Rachel asked, gazing Taylor.

"Well Ms. Amos faced him and when he kept insulting, mocking and discrediting alternative families, sexual preferences and hers…Taylor called him _coward_ _homophobic asshole_" Rachel and David gasped; they remembered the consequences of insulting a military staff member.

'_Did her grandfather speak in her favor?_' '_How did she avoid expulsion?'_ Rachel and David thought.

_Cat_ could feel her friends anxiety and queries "He had been mocking _David accident_, he saw me frowned, then he asked me if a I had a problem I answered '_Yes Sir'_, he slapped me twice, after that he asked once more I replied in the same manner causing a redouble efforts in the slapping and degrading terms department; finally he told me to speak my min and I did" she sipped her water "I was so mad by everything that I almost jumped him, luckily for him the Colonel had been informed and entered the picture on time"

-_Shit! I have forgotten how she hate been slapped, Sawyer was very lucky indeed_- Rachel eyebrow arched.

"They have an agreement and she was grounded like really grounded; Sawyer made her construct, exercise in inhuman conditions and even clean the baths with a toothbrush" Jackson explained.

"Isn't against the law? A teacher can not physically abuse you" Tina complained in a huff while the hosts, the cadets and _The Unholy Trinity_ chuckled –_Keep dreaming, girl!-_

"And a soldier or in this case a cadet can not insult a superior...quoting his words '**that brad thinks too much of herself, she needs discipline, her family name is not a free pass**' It was a big deal for the school, they summon a tribunal" Sarah said, moving her head to one side to the other.

"When Ms. _Fuck you asshole _didn't gave up or apologies. Sawyer intensified his enterprise…any other student would had cracked in the second day but _missy _didn't" Jackson revealed with pride.

"Why didn't you give up? We weren't supposed to show how much we can handle" Rachel practically screamed, attracting attention beyond their table.

"He kept insulting David and then took it with Matt; I couldn't resist myself. It was enduring and mocking his punishments or snap his neck, I chose the safest option" Taylor snapped back.

Rachel and David were taking back by her outburst; however they recognized the sincerity in her words and realized that the mocking wasn't as bad as they had thought.

"He got it easy" David murmured –_Cat hates slaps and she is the best hand to hand combat of all of us_-

"Two days before, he was walking funny and demanded questions. Someone had added laxative to his food, his IPod was an electro shock gadget, his cigarettes explode and the toilets screamed at him…"

"Like the screaming lockers in McKinley's?" Mike asked bewilder

"Thank you Mike, it's a relief to know Rachel is not Ms. Perfect after all" Taylor said and the _Gleeks_ looked stun.

"His computer exploded, literally blew up" Jackson stated as Rachel choked.

"Afterwards…his card was cover in Jell-O" Sarah added

"Jell-O in a car is not original" Puck bragged.

"No someone put her car inside a gigantic Jell-O square, it was an odd grape Jelly with a car inside and that wasn't the worst"

"He was subjected to a make up embellishment: plucked eyebrows; body wax, permanent eye curling and permanent eyeliner"

Rachel turned her neck in an inhuman velocity; her gaze was fixed on the taller girl.

"He was furious, nobo.."

"…nobody caught the delinquents, they weren't left prints or appeared in the security videos or turned on the alarms … the guards, cadets and you Amy…didn't catch Taylor out of bed or avoiding her schedule…she got up early and made her normal activities plus the additional jobs that were part of her punishment"

'_That would explain the dilatation of her iris, both were tired, the three last pranks were entirely her doing. Rachel was nursing me meanwhile Cat was playing prankster'_ David thought.

"Exactly"

Taylor had continued eating, flashing a particularly evil grin until the little brunette took her hand and a silence conversation began.

'What the hell?' Rachel frowned 'A bomb, you put a bomb and ravished him' she was moving her hands in reproach.

Taylor gagged "Revolting, I would never ravish him'

'You assaulted him' Rachel hand was poking Taylor chest.

Taylor shrugged and smiled 'I made him prettier'

"How long?" Rachel inquired using her voice, the gesticulation had ended

"Three months top"-_Maybe a year with the eyeliner, but I'm not going to tell her the true. I don't want a presentation…_ _Wait!_…_Yoo-hoo! She can give me one; we can waste electricity in power point_-

"Are you familiar with the concept of jail?"

"Yes, prisoners in jails are more secure than us" Taylor mused mockingly

"Don't be a _smart ass_" Rachel scorned.

"Don't be a _tight ass_" Taylor gave her a very level look to let her know she meant it

"You are a hooligan" Rachel remarked.

"Robin Hood was a hooligan and I am not Gandhi"

"He is going to be humiliate for his looks" Suddenly the image of a delicate Sawyer crossed Rachel's mind and she busted out laughter "You are not good in your head" Taylor , Jackson, David and Reed joined her

Oblivious to the female leaders of Gem, Colonel Shannon had related the incidents to Coach Sue the moment they caught the mood in the Hosts' table.

"_Garden gnome_, tell your friend to stay way from me" the Coach's eyes widen –_For all my trophies! The shouting lookers, the extra waxed floors, the diuretics in the Gatorade and the porno flashes in Finn's introductory presentation-_ "The patterns are undeniable…Why you never audition for a Cheerio spot? BERRY, I WANT AND ANSWERED NOW!"

"I was occupied dodging their slushies" Rachel replied wheezing a little throughout the words.

"NOT A VALID ANSWERED, _MINI-CHER_"

The _Gleeks_ joined the chortling hysteria.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

The girls were able to work until 10pm, and then they were forced to retire to their room.

"Uggh! We are not kids, we are women. How did they convince us again?" Rachel grumbled, entering the room.

"I don't have a clue, although the forced injection was an excellent incentive" Taylor concluded.

"Goodnight ladies" Taylor said "Do you have any complains if a take the fist bath turn? I feel like a pig and I need to use the facilities" they had been helping with the construction and alterations teams, they were cover in dirt.

"Not at all, remember to let us your dirty clothes (the ones that were really dirty) in the bag" Quinn stated.

"Ok, thanks" Taylor grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What do you think about my old school and everything else?" Rachel inquired popping down in a seat

"I always thought that only problematic students were enrolled to boarding military academies"

"That's probably true in most cases, although Military Schools like this one are not for punishment. You have to have good references, a family member in higher ranks and blood connections with former members or otherwise have blood connections in institutes inside the league, money or a good scholarship, leadership potential, the capacity to works well in a disciplined group environment, physically fit and maintain excellent grades" Rachel informed them, inspecting their firearms.

"Was that the reason you were in AP and took all kind of extra courses?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded

"Rachel is very intelligent, she helped Chang's when he obtained an A-" Britt remarked she was sitting in her mattress with her giant cat in her lap "They have studied together for years"

"Really? I didn't know that" Quinn had not expected that piece of information –_She has been helping Chang-_"Is that a side effect of the virus, Rach?"

"Yes, however you also need good stimulus and motivation. There are persons like Azimio who are in the average charts, although if he was normal he would probably be more dump than Finn"

"Charts? Hold your horses _Dwarf_, what is your IQ?" Santana demanded in her particular unkindly way

"Mmmm ...above the average" Rachel whispered

"Rachel has and IQ of 168" Taylor said, exiting the bathroom with fresh clothes, the smell of deodorant and perfume.

"¡_Ay Dios mío_! (OMG!) You are a genius! Albert _Fucking_ Einstein had an IQ of 160" Quinn and Rachel gazed at Santana wile Britt did the same with the ceiling

"Taylor has an IQ of 179 and David and Matt have 115" Rachel said in self-defense, turning scarlet "Besides one problem I've noticed with extremely smart people is that they begin thinking that their one brain is actually more powerful than all the other brains around them which has a potential of becoming a serious or dangerous fault"

"Amen to that" Taylor climbed to her mattress, plugging her ears to her IPod.

"You can't sleep with that, further more you can't recharge it" Rachel was preparing a rambling when she caught a solar charger.

"You can keep that one, I have several of them and I just want to listen an audio book while you get ready to bed and also give you some privacy" she rolled "…I know you and I'm sure you bring yours, besides I really don't want to think"

"What if I want to talk?"

"Not tonight, Rachel, I don't want to cogitate" she waved "Have pleasant night girls and _My Lord Tubbs" _she suddenly rolled back_ "Shorty _I stole some drugs from Shelby the last time we were there, you can give some to Quinn and before you ask 'NO I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE THEM' and you understand my _raison d'être_ … double panel beside your mattress, give Quinn five pills of the PTH bottle from the blue case, each tablet has 80 mg and she needs to ingest 20 mg per day if my calculations are correct_"_

Rachel's face distorted at the mention of the female name, with shaking hands she moved the inset and took the drugs "You can't tell anyone about it, not even your mom Britt, those drugs are dangerous and are in experimentation"

"_David the Gnome_, you are nor expecting that Quinn consumes those things" Santana argued until Quinn placed a hand over her arm, the former trusted Rachel and had noticed her reaction to that name.

"Santana" Rachel began. "While I appreciate your concern for Quinn's safety, I hardly know how to respond to your accusations, I would never give her or you something that would put your life in danger" she shook the tablets in her hand "These medicines are safe enough, they are basically Teriparatide* with other RDnas and vitamin C, they will diminish Quinn's time of recover. Shelby probed them in us"

"Rachel, who is Shelby?" Quinn gently asked.

"Shelby is our assigned doctor, she has several specializations the most important is in Pharmacogenetic and she is my mo…mother" with that last painful word Rachel grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a troubled _Unholy Trinity._

* * *

_* Teriparatide: Scientists discover way to jumpstart bone's healing process, patients confined to wheelchairs were able to walk or live independently again because their broken bones finally healed. The drug teriparatide can boost our bodies' bone stem cell production to the point that adults' bones appear to have the ability to heal at a rate typically seen when they were young kids (.com)._

* * *

**I can't promise you an update next week, but I will do my best. Thanks again for reading and the story alerts…Come on boys and girls! I keep waiting for reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Than you for your kindness reviews, please send me more they are a great push. The next chapter will have some intense tumble action for Faberry**

**-5-**

_Hosts Data 2003_

_We have been subjecting the host to several improve versions of drugs and treatments that had been used in pre-host subjects(generations before 92) to enforce their bodies with 80% desirable results, the idea of using the host has provided us with zero fatalities. We are confident that in few years the chemicals would be ready for the general militia and public. Generation 92 will begin to probe procedures and substances for wounds and other causalities, their parents had signed the documents._

_**Shelby Corcoran (extractions for her personal journal 2003)**_

_**They had labeled us imperfect hosts; nevertheless five of us have exceeded their expectations a tangible probe of that is my presence in Project Casus and the letter I have in my hands…[**unreadable handwriting**]...two of the five…[**unreadable handwriting**]…my best friend died in action, saving her team and living behind…[**unreadable handwriting**]...…we have not failed, I'm still here.**_

_Hosts Data 2004_

_Generation 94 will initiate to probe the improve drugs and treatments for wounds and other causalities depending on their cases and necessities._

_**Shelby Corcoran (extractions for her personal journal 2004)**_

_**This year would represent an emotional struggle, we have been authorized to subject generation 94 to what I like to called 'miracle drugs', my biological daughter is among them. I have been in their shoes. **_

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

The days between the meting and Rachel's revelation (mother) were difficult for everyone, the work was exhausting and the new rules and half militia life style was almost as difficult as the infected shock.

Quinn was surprise when Rachel commanded her to be part of her trustable squad and more when she discovered Santana, Sam, Brittany, Puck and Mike in their way to the meeting.

"_Honey_, you were right Rachel thought on her too"

"I told you, Britt; the _Dwarf_ is not a _Turkey (stupid)_"

"Hey guys" Mike saluted them taking Quinn's wheelchair "Allow me Quinn?"

"Thank you Mike"

"But what about Kurt or Blaine or Mercedes, they are her friends"

"No they are her Glee Team mates, Kurt is an exception and perhaps Blaine" David was at their side "Anyway the formers are not here for Finn, Taylor has been keeping away from him to avoid more conflicts but he still doesn't get it"

"Man, let him saw her then he really is going to have an attack and if we are lucky she is going to kick his ass" Noah declared, he was getting more and more tired from his ex-bro "I thought that Kurt would be a problem, but he has been doing his works without grumbling"

* * *

_**Strategy meeting at 12 HRS…**_

"_Losers_, good timing. I'm glad that Schuester hasn't corrupt you completely"

"Coach" the _Gleeks_ replied and then saluted the others, to their surprised Kurt's father was sitting next to Dwight Evans.

"Sue you don't have to use that, we are inside a closed space"

"Are you really a Colonel, Shannon because you are to softy?" Sue's megaphone flew through the window "_Anime character,_ you are in trouble"

"Sorry but I could not stand that thing anymore" Taylor winked at Sue "If you want to scream to me, do it with your imperious voice... Ouch!"

"Stop teasing her, loony" Rachel had slapped her in the back of her head "I can't believe she is flushing for your comment"

Taylor whispered "I can't believe she is quiet!"

"I vote in favor of the teasing, she needs a time off, Hell we need a time off" Colonel Shannon said in a low voice behind the girls.

Sue Sylvester was speechless; the girl had insulted and praised her in few seconds_- I can't be blushing for Picasso?-_

"Take a seat. Rachel, I have read your report and I'm not sure about your theory"

"I have to politely disagree, Colonel. The patterns are the same, they are not _toasties _(brainless infected) yet and the infection's expansion has not follow a constant and normal rate. It has to be the strain they used for military purposes"

"Taylor?"

"I know is a shock for you Colonel, but they had used it before. It's nothing new and as Rachel explained the traces with Casus Hot Zones are identical"

"A terrorist attack?" Burt Hummel asked.

"Who cares? What is the difference? We already have the fire, we have to concentrate in extinguished, the who's, why's and how's are not a priority" David said as Rachel and Taylor interchanged a silent conversation.

"You two have theories, don't you?" Sue Sylvester had welcomed back from her torpor.

"Yes we do, but as David wisely said we have priorities" Rachel replied.

"And following the wisely path, we are not pointing anyone without solid evidence. Besides I don't think the infection is local, when I went to found the Evan's the infection was already in Indiana" Taylor stated.

"The Government hasn't bombed us, it has to be all over the States and if we are correct in other countries" Matthew added, taking a seat next to David.

"What?"

"What Rachel is trying to say to you, it's that we are scrub" Taylor let out

"The Unites States of North America is not the only country, experimenting with Casus. The modern testing data got unlocked in The Great War, then in World War II, after that The Cold War and lately with terrorist and countries rich enough to pay and take advantages of it; the information has been interchanging hands for years" Rachel said

"Translating once more, we know by fact that we are not the only country with hosts" Taylor added "No we are not going to reveal you more and you can present a insubordination and treason case about it with your superiors, because honestly we don't give a shit "Taylor didn't pretend to be diplomatic, her eyes showed the ferocity of a predator.

Shannon wasn't surprised for the girl menacing words, they were part true and part a test, her entire team was in danger and they want to know where they were standing. "You need to know who would be a problem and if I would become one, don't you Amos?"

Taylor smiled "My apologies Colonel Bestie, but we haven't survive this long being naïve"

"No you haven't" Shannon had to admire their determination –_These kids have seen more shit that many veterans; they are aware of the difficult decisions ahead of them and the effects on the way the others would react_- "Do you two have tour answer?"

Once more Taylor and Rachel looked eyes.

"Yes we do. We appreciate your indulgency with our methods. No more games with the persons on this room as I said we are aware of who would be a problem and I can assure you with a heavy hearth…" Rachel scanned their faces "…that you would understand at the end"

The persons on the room understood in that moment, how formidable and deadly the four teens were, they were young but only from outside; these kids would keep them safe and teach them how to survive this disaster but they also would put a bullet in their heads, if they considered them a danger for the others…the implications of the new knowledge made them uneasy.

Sue nodded in appreciation –_I'm glad to be with those four_- "_Cher, Elton John, Willy Wonka and Rossy de Palma_, if you are done with your analysis, we have things to discuss"

"Right" Rachel stood and discovered the blackboard with maps and writing information, all the information in colors, times, degree of difficult, number of zones or positions, routes, distance, number of member involve and all kind of helpful notes.

**1. Construction: status, reinforcement in the nearest fence, internal labyrinth, outside wall, gardens, dormitories, post and external barricades.**

**2. Modifications: buildings, energy [gas generations, solar panels generations, wind energy generations and ethanol] and transports.**

**3. Supplies: food [package and for harvest or production], medicine*, ammo and weapons** [engineered weapons, melee weapons (blades, hammers, crowbars, vows and arrow…we can recover the latest)**

**4. Training (physical condition, weapons management, hand to hand, trade jobs)**

**5. Recycle, fauna and vegetation**

**6. Government and outside communication **

**7. Brainstorming**

**8. Reclaiming and hunting gangs, infected and wild hosts.**

"¡_Ay Bendito!_ (Oh Blessed One!) I'm so glad for you crazy obsessions and meticulous organization, Berry" Santana exclaimed while the others had their mouths hanging open.

"Thank you for your frankly appreciation Santana, but it was a team work" Rachel signaled at Taylor.

"Our leaders are meticulous" Davis said with pride.

"Don't be so kind, David we know we have a serious mental problem…well Rachel its worst than me"

WHOOSH!

Taylor ducked "_Shorty_, you can throw me all the objects in your hands, but we know that I love to improvise and that we have mental problems"

Colonel Shannon smiled –_I have forgotten how good they are together_- "A labyrinth?"

"Someone has implied the need to modified our last defenses, the inside wall is a stupid idea. If the infected trespass the first barricades and the principal wall, what we need is a way to get out. Cat's labyrinth design means: less materials, more mobility and we can defense better the fence and perimeters if we forced the infected to concentrate in small passages; plus we can escape in wheels transports with a moderate difficulty from several exits" Taylor took out a draw from a notebook

"Clever, very clever" Shannon looked at Mr. Evans "Dwight, please start to calculate how much extra materials your crew will required for this and the other constructions.

The meeting continued and it was smooth almost all the way, until the bait cages topic.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

_**Shelby Corcoran (extractions for her personal journal 2006)**_

_**Team Gem had returned with many injuries, those assholes sent kids to do their job. They have the best scores, but I suspect that their skills are not the only reason for their suicidal missions. I have to get close to them protect them.**_

_**Beth, please help me to take care of them when I can't…[**unreadable handwriting, ruined by tears**]…don't forget to look out for my daughter, I love her, but she can not know it…**_

**Twenty eight days later…**

David knocked in the door frame "Girls, may I come in?" he had a backpack with him.

"Hi, David" the tall blonde tackled him in a bear hug. Britt was getting attach to the ex-bully and the rest of Unholy Trinity were in the same train, Rachel's friends were nice and polite.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel she asked him dryly.

David shrugged "_Cat_ sent me. She is going to crash in my room with Matt, Blaine, Walker, Kurt and Sam"

"She sent you, because she requires me to gain perspective" Rachel grumbled "Why do you always take her side?"

David explained "I take her side because she is more realistic or as you called it cynical" he sat on the floor with his back on the wall "Rachel, Taylor is not the only one displeased with your attitude, I am displeased too. You can allow to be perceived like weak and Finn is making an excellent job on that"

"David you are exaggerating, _Fineptitude_ is too dull to cause problems." Santana remarked, fisting her hands.

"Come here, _baby_" Britt pulled her girlfriend into her lap

"_Fraudson_ is being a jerk; he is affecting the group dynamics every time he opens his mouth. He is jus resentful about you being special and your friends and about her" Quinn hated herself for her feelings toward certain _blue/green eyes' girl_, she had to admit that the girl was a decent member of the human race and that she loved the _little brunette_. After all Quinn had witnessed with fear and admiration, how Taylor had splinted the seat and apron of her chair when Hudson said the world 'whore'.

'_Finn is wrong, Rachel deserved someone like Taylor, the girl wanted to punch Finn in his face, she only held on because of Rachel's image. Taylor doesn't want that people perceive a disagreement between the two…I'm so glad that Rachel had not lost her virginity with the oaf' _Quinn reasoned

_(**F**lashback)_

_**That day at dinner time…**_

_I was a good and weird coincidence the four members of Gem were dining together with some Gleeks and cadets friends. Their initial plan had worked, **Thee Group Development System** was almost a complete success, they had development relationships between the different members; they still had tensions, however they were ready to accept more members from Lima and other zones._

"_You are jealous of me, Freak" _

_- **Here we go again**- "Finn, not all the persons can be part of the Assault and Extraction teams"_

"_Look dice, I have been training and I am ready"_

"_No you are not, I don't want to bring your clothes to your mother; she needs you"_

"_I am not afraid of you, your words don't scare me dive. I know what you want to do"_

_Taylor ignored him and kept eating_

"_You just want to radicalize me in front of Rachel"_

"_Finn, you are doing an extraordinary work like a mechanic and fixing equipments. I don't know why you want to go out, when you are not ready and your work here is so important for all of us"_

"_Rachel, I can do it, I really can. She just want to be a hero to get into your pants, she is a kike" Finn made puppies eyes "I made a mistake, please don't let this tyke ruin our relationship"_

_Taylor had the resemblance of someone having an aneurysm "For Jesus Christ! If you want to insult me at list use the right word. It's dyke… D-Y-K-E …not dice, dive, kike or tyke"_

"_See Rachel she doesn't like me, she hates men. I love you; you are mine, you belong to me She can give you why I can give you, I can protect you and you are still a virgin, because a woman can't pop your cherry or something like that" _

_After Rachel had squeezed David's hand in an attempt to calm him, she locked her eyes with Taylor '**What are you playing at, Rachel? Do something, before this idiot makes a mistake' **_

_To Rachel misfortune she was not the only one trying to calm her mate, Taylor had her hand over David's thigh **'Just keep him in line'**_

_Rachel said "Finn, I'm not yours and do I have to remember you that: A) We are not longer in a relationship, B) You have a girlfriend and he name is Sugar C) Your half-brother is gay and you have to stop insulting persons for their sexual orientation D) I would never take you again E) If Taylor said you are not capable to go out, it's because you are not good enough"_

"_All of you are monsters, killers, only another monster would touch you HEARTLESS MUTANT WHORE" Finn said with pride _

_Rachel had stopped to listen when she observed how David launched toward the boy and was barely restrain for Matt while Taylor had her arms crossed, making clear that she would not move a muscle to contain David's fury. _

"_I love you Rachel, please don't let him hurt me" the man child pleaded._

_Taylor signed in exasperation and helped Matt with David, pausing for a moment in her way out and whispered in Rachel's ear "Rachel, you better start to ponder your moves; if you sow bad seeds, you will reap a bad harvest, he has to be silenced"_

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

David stated "Rachel, I know that you and Taylor are repressing yourselves for their own sakes, but you are overdoing in it… and I am part of the cause" Rachel turned her head "It's because of me and my feeling for Kurt"

_The Unholy Trinity_ gasped.

"You can't bothersome with my emotions and insecurities, your leadership is suffering for it and Kurt is not going to leave Blaine as a result of your good behavior. We are monsters and after my _face off with a rope,_ I have made peace with that fact"

"Rach, I know you are trying to not scare us, but its more scaring what can happened" Britt kissed Santana in the hair "Human stupidity is infinitive and the stupid are cocksure of their goodness"

Rachel was the first to close their gaping mouths.

David held her hand "What do you say?"

"As I said it before: Dumb my ass!'" Rachel replied while Quinn nodded and Santana threw flaming eye daggers at her

* * *

**Dave opens his mouth…**

The girls were sleeping when Taylor entered the room "Morning ladies, time to wake up. We have an important day" she was happily whistling as she went to the bathroom to take the shower she didn't have yesterday.

"You look happy"

"I am, we have recovered the other leader of our team, the we are going out to retrieve survivors and take some of the last provisions to secure our trip to Lima and today Quinn is going to have her first steps" she hadn't not bother to close the door of their bathroom.

After hearing Taylor words, Quinn felt a sting of guilt and jealousy. The girl was happy with her recover, the medicine was her idea and she was stunning; she wondered if she could have a chance against Taylor –Who am I kidding? I don't have a chance- Images of the years of bulling and harsh words toward Rachel were playing in her mind._-Why I didn't realize it before? I cannot bear to think of my life without Rach, I feel so attracted to her, like we have an amazing connection and I didn't even know how much I care for my Rachel until a month ago when all of this started and I knew that stupid, pompous, irresponsible, bold, mutant's eyes… gorgeous, brilliant and loyal girl- "_Fuck, I can't even hate Taylor…_" _she mumbled_ -_ …_and the worst part is that I love Rachel-_

Quinn felt how someone was spooning her around "Quinn, I'm so happy for you. Don't get me wrong I know you are the most talented and capable persons I have ever known, even so it has been difficult for me leaving you behind; when I am out, I am always thinking in you" Rachel said as Quinn put her arms around the diva neck, hiding her red face.

"Yes, she drives us nuts with that" Taylor said from the bathroom "We are going to be free of her moaning, aren't you happy too, Santana?"

-_Wait, wait, wait…What?. Rachel thinks on me…how is that possible when she sleeps and I'm referring to the word 'sleep' in the biblical sense with Taylor_- Quinn confusion was evident for her friends.

When Quinn was going to open her mouth, Taylor went out and smiled at them "_Shorty_, Quinn is pale, you better stop the spinning

"OMG! Are you OK? I wasn't planning to make you sick" Rachel put her in the chair, placing her hand in Quinn's forehead.

"I'm OK, Rach"

"You really scared me, Quinn. I was so pleased with the idea of your complete recover that I didn't pay attention of the velocity…"

"_Shorty,_ short sentences" Taylor cut her ramble, making Santana exploited with laughter.

SLAP!

"Ouch! Britt, are you going to hit me too?" Taylor asked pouting.

"Be nice _pretty eyes_"

"Ok I will be nice but only because you and your girlfriend are cute together and you are going to take care of everyone here" Taylor winked at them "Changing the topic David lost the coin toss, he is staying"

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

David had been on watch duty from 2 to 4 am, Colonel's orders. He understood the importance of been well rest, but he wasn't sure about some of the guards -_ Something wrong is going to happened… Maybe I'm being paranoid, because the haven't return yet- _He had a free hour and instead of being resting, he was in one of the post; suddenly a sound distracted him "Quinn, Rachel is going to kill me if something happened to you and you shouldn't be overburden yourself" Davis chided her, helping her to climb.

"Karofsky, I helped her so chill out, besides we are going to be on watch duty" Santana said climbing behind Quinn

"Are there any signs?"

"No, I don't know if they are returning today" David gazed the sky "We still have seven hours of light"

Quinn could notice the concern in David's face "Two days out. Do you think they found problems? …the Colonel is too calm to my taste"

"The Colonel trusted in us Quinn, we are not a regular force, and we do what other soldiers can't and don't want to do"

"And the communications?"

"I ignored why they haven't contacted us today, perhaps they don't want to waste batteries until they are near. In any case they would communicate hours prior dark if they have changed their plan to return today…as you know the infected became more active in the dark so we can judged them if their main concerns are different than ours" David read their body language -_Oh Great! Now they are as concern as I am_-

Davis had an idea "Why don't you ask me questions about us and Rachel?" David wanted to coax their conversation in order to distract them, especially Quinn.

Quinn and Santana's body language changed "Really?"

"Shoo it, girls"

"I have one" Britt appeared from nowhere "Why doesn't Rachel eat meat?

"It's easy to control our bad habits if we don't eat food with blood, like meat. We avoid that kind of food and its very difficult to do it, we crave for it; although if we eat meat we became more aggressive, horny and irrational"

"Are you...is Rachel horny all the time?" Britt asked, David had to listen Rachel, Britt's question weren't dumb at all

"Females controlled it better than us and _Cat_ and_ Shorty_ have an extraordinary control over their urgencies, nevertheless she is horny most of the time"

"You must masturbate a lot" Britt said with admiration.

"Yes we do" Dave was flushing.

"What happens if you don't jerk it out frequently?" Santana inquired, she was incline to have all the knowledge she could put together

"Santana!" Quinn admonished her.

"Don't be so prude Q" Santana rolled her eyes

David stuttered "We be-ca-me mo-moo-more aggressive" then he composed "You have to understand that the virus has granted us with many advantages, yet it also has given us curses. We have the same hungers that the infected, we follow a routine to maintain them on leash"

"Quinn, I can see you are dying to ask me something, go ahead" David said in good manner.

Quinn was dubious to quiz him about it, it was too personal and she was afraid of the possible answer "Are they together?

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Days before…**_

_Mostly Santana and Britt had been intercepting glimpses of Taylor and Rachel having sex; it was hot, it was a turn on and in that precise moment it was a nightmare for Quinn._

_Before Quinn was able to emit a sound, Santana covered her mouth._

"_Q, you don't want to end the show and loose the opportunity to see the goodies. Do you?" Santana whispered in her ear._

–_. Why do I want to watch them having sex...Wait a moment! Rachel is topless…Ok that is a good reason- Quinn accepted and nodded more fascinated with Rachel breast than whit the fact that other person was touching her. _

"_Your refusal is pointless" Rachel stated with humor, she could smell Taylor arousal and the dilatation in her pupils_

"_I am not refusing, my beautiful pixie. I'm concerned about certain information that David slipped out and more important with your image"_

"_Aren't you a gentleman in a woman suit?"_

"_Ok, now I don't know if feel offended or take it as a compliment…" the criticize subsided as Rachel's hands went to Taylor mound "Fuck" KISS "You are not helping my case" KISS "or my noble intentions" KISS_

"_I need you, Taylor" KISS "I'm damp an ready" KISS_

"_Come here" kissing and moaning were soon transformed into gasps and supplications as Taylor pickup, sliding her fingers into Rachel's hot and wet center._

"_I love the sensation of your mouth in my breasts" _

_Taylor abandoned the sucking, biting and licking without stopping her fingers exploration "Shhh! A little less conversation and a little more action please"_

"_Mmm… what happened to your noble intentions?" _

"_I'm a good person, not a saint" Taylor licked her neck "Further more Casus doesn't help at all, too many conflicted emotions and a couple of liberating moments" Taylor stared to bit Rachel shoulders._

"_Headed for the wall and take your shirt now" Rachel hooked her legs in Taylor middle sections as the tall girl pushed her into the wall and their hips, fingers, mouths and nails stared a sensual dance._

_Quinn watch in fascination the poetically movements of desire and lust_

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

David should had known better, they have been facing a lot of pressure; masturbation wasn't enough "No and yes" he cleaned his sweaty hands in his pants "They love each other Quinn, but they are not in love with each other" Quinn frowned–_And now how am I going to explain their relation, when only a month ago we (Matt and him) weren't sure about the sex part?_-

"So they use each other like San used to do it with Puck" Britt concluded

David didn't hesitate, he knew Rachel and most important he knew Taylor. "NO!" If he was honest with himself he knew deep inside that Rachel was capable of use a person in that way, but Taylor was another story. Above and beyond as contradictory as it sounded in his head Rachel wasn't the type to throw her first time with someone that she didn't love and trust and she had had her first time with Taylor.

Before he could express the thoughts in his head Santana shot him with another question "Does she have sex with other persons?"

"_Cat_ or _Shorty_?"

"Both" Quinn clarified clenching her fists.

David thought for a moment and realized that he didn't know the answer, he had presumptions–_Maybe this wasn't a good idea_-"I don't know, Rachel haven't told me and y haven't heard any stories about Taylor…" he perceived her apprehension "For Gods Sake, Quinn, we are not animals!" he scratched his neck "They are not promiscuous–T_hey probably are going to kill me for open my mouth in the first place –_

"So they are in love" Quinn looked devastated.

"I am certain that they are not in love; its like me and Rachel: we love each other but we are not in love with each other"

"You don't sleep with her!" Quinn was getting heated

"Yes but I am gay…and Rachel is pansexual and Taylor is gay too…and she doesn't like Matt in that way because he reminds her of her daddy" Santana was at that moment making sings in his direction 'close you mouth'

"David, you are not making sense"

David was silent for a while, replaying their conversation –_Granted, I am in idiot-_ "Listen Quinn, you should…"

"_Cowboy, Tweedle-Fake Boobs, Tweedle-Dumb_ and Tweedle_ Mattel_ put your asses on the ground. We have an emergency"

Karofsky had been relief with the interruption until Sue described the emergency.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

'**WHAT?' **Rachel gripped the steering wheel with such force that her knuckles were white.

"**You heard me Streisand, some creeps weren't inclined to inform you, but Shannon and I consider it and awful idea"**

'**Thank you Sue, could you please make a full inventory of what they take and give us the list?' **Taylor said with sincerity.

Rachel was surprised by her friend request; they didn't need a list for the moment. She wanted to arrive as quickly as she could- _Taylor is not thinking in making a stop, does she? No she has to have another reason_-

'**Why for Picasso I have already given you a list?'** Sue was irritated

'**Coach, you have to excuse my skepticism, after what happened I don't trust a list given by other source, we trust you. Please ease our minds'** Taylor replied

Rachel attention grew with the phrase 'ease our minds' –_Since when we do stupid request to __ease our minds__ in the middle of a mission?-_

"**You will have your list in twenty"**

Rachel had a hint of her friend intentions, she beamed at the idea

"**Thank you Coach. We are at four hours from you, we are closing contact. Over" **Rachel waited for ten minutes and spoke **'**_**10-64 **_**(Net/channel clean). Are you there?'**

"**Yes" "Yep"** Taylor and Matt replied.

'**Good way to shrug them off; **_**Cat**_**' **Rachel said.

'**Well we don't want them to listen, do we? _Kit Kat_, do me favor and fix one bike and basic bags to our arrival add gasoline to our kit just in case we can take the bike; you will have to cover us. No further discussion in the matter; turn on the communications, until our arrival if you need help then speak with Sam or Jackson in the _shadows_ (without others to notice)'**

'**Copy that _Cat,_ _10-7_(leaving the air)'**

'**They would resist, wouldn't they?' **Rachel asked with concern, she knew they would oppose to their expedition.

'**Who cares? We are not leaving our brother with those idiots,_ Shorty'_**

Rachel smiled Taylor had designed two plans ahead (bike and go on foot) –_Knowing her she keeps another ace up her sleeve_- **Plan C?'**

"**A _sunny g_ (Stun grenade)"**

"**We have nine minutes left, before Sue call back with her report. _10-10_ (stand by), over"**

"**Roger"**

Rachel loved her friends; they always came with a plan in especial Taylor. She sought her as an important support in the field, she relied on her spirit and her acumen; if they _Gleeks_ had been only a fraction of their friends then they would have won national since sophomore year- _Please, let him be fine_… _he is better alive Finn or With God As My Witness I will not kill you on the spot, I will torture you and find amusing in your slaughter" _Rachel hit the gas.


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies for the delay, work and life pressures are the most effective muse blockers, on the positive side this is the largest chapter until now. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts …about Finn mistake I did it on purpose (****Taylor**** splinted the chair for a good reason)**

**I wish you all the best.**

**PD: please send me more reviews.**

* * *

**-6-**

_**A Star Bucks?…**_

Rachel was using her actoral skills to keep her poker face, she had endured the road the barricades examinations and the quick report the best she could master; in reality she just wanted to punch someone in the face and track David.

"Mission accomplish, now if you excuse us" Rachel said as Matt and the others starred to unload everything.

"Where do you think you are going, Lieutenant Berry?" Colonel Shannon asked more for habit than to obtain an answer; Shannon had read the reply in Rachel's eyes.

"To find David and the others, ma'am" Rachel tone was respectful and demanding.

"With what authorization?" other member of the staff said "You need to help us here and they took to many resources we can't loose more" the demanding tenor in his voice was evident.

Rachel breathed "I don't need one, _sir_. If you had made your work, we might have stayed here and help you; unfortunately, sir, you gained your bars in a fucking cereal box and let twenty persons to take vehicles and other stuff of the storage"

"Colonel you can allow this, _that thing_ can talk to me like…"

CRACK!

Taylor chuckled; Coach Sue had broken _the asshole_'s nose

"She is not _a thing_" Sue stated as many of the Lima ex-citizens gasped; they didn't see that coming.

"Sue, thank you" Bestie said "Stevens you better watch your tongue, you are already in deep shit for let them take the supplies" she looked at the girls "I'm hesitant about your expedition, but I recognized the urgency, we lost: men, vehicles, weapons and ammo"

Rachel felt the urgency to slap the woman in front of her, however she kind understood why she was making a quick list of the lost assets, Shannon was opening a window for their suicidal mission; and if she was honest with herself the taken recourses were to valuable to let the go to Hell.

"It's better if you wait until dawn, we can afford more loses" Shannon remarked

-_Ok maybe she was giving to much humanitarian credit to the bulky woman; she wanted to see what they can retreat, plus her '__**more loses'**__ was a clear message for '__**you can't take more than the essential**__'_- "No, we are going now and you can force us to stay. _Cat_?" Rachel retorted.

"_Shorty_, leave them the equipment and ammo...you never know when someone may need a reality suppository" she stared at Stevens and made shotgun signal "Can we have a ride to the outside barricades or I can't use some of the gas of the pipe that I looted by myself…" Taylor looked at Stevens "…without help while certain person was shitting his pants and screaming like a little girl?"

The implications of Taylor words made many of the presents giggled, even the Colonel had to cover hers with coughs sounds "Take a bike or a horse and live it with the guards"

"Thanks ma'am, lest moving"

"HOO-ah" Rachel said

"Rachel your _Marine_ is showing and you are _Air Force brat_"

"Yes but I have a bad influence a very bad _Marine brat_ influence"

Both girls took the backpacks and went for the stables with Matt.

In minutes the girls were ready to go "Don't worry we are bringing them back"

"I know, take care of each other" Matt said.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

David couldn't believe the idiocy of Finn Hudson –_A Mall, he chose a fucking Mall to retrieve and not only that he did it inside a Star Bucks a place with windows, windows that can be crack in seconds and like that wasn't a probe enough of his lack of brains the Mall was in front of a Hospital_- They had almost died there and they were being pursued by a horde.

"Move, move!" David screamed to the remaining members, he had spotted a place that can work "Sebastian, can you see the fire station?"

"No"

"Seventy meters in front, the second floor or roof are the objectives" he could see the bloodied prints in the fire trucks, but it was their best option; no one in their sane mind would seek refuge in a place with giant open entrances and that means they probably wouldn't have to clean the place.

They were nearly twenty meters to the place when David heard the first screams coming from behind. He turned his head to see how two ex-hockey pals was being eating while other stumbled into Kurt.

'_And where is the brave brother' _David trough.

"Jesus o Jesus...Oh Holly Grilled Cheese Sandwich Jesus, please let me live!"

David peeked –_Wuss__dsun is in the station, making a good imitation of a fat cat scratching a wall- _Karofsky groaned_ -Rachel what the hell were you thinking?- _ He ran toward Kurt and the others, passing Blaine "Keep going, I had them"

David mouth got dry…_It was like when you drop a fragile object on the ground, you became a statue a motionless witness that see it falling in slow motion, you are aware long before it hits the ground that you can stop that it's going to shatter into piece_…David have felt that sensation too many times and at that moment he was reviving it in a surreal way as two infected one in a hospital gown and a hulking man launched toward Kurt, David instincts took out.

Kurt still on the ground had closed his eyes, oblivious to the body shielding his body"Kurt, move" David screamed in pain.

Kurt opened his eyes "OMG David!" his former tormentor had saved his life and had two infected chewing him.

David cracked their skullsand aided Kurt and the other boy "Come one, run" David was terrified, his blood had awoken their hungry. He grabbed Kurt and ran as the infected were approaching with new vigor.

* * *

**_Flying laptop and crazy siren_…**

Rachel and her companion had been driving and then running for hours. Following Taylor wasn't easy the taller girl' eyes and agility were ideal for these situations; Rachel wasn't maladroit, but she lacked that extra factor that her friend had in her movements "_Cat,_ wait a minute"

"Not now _Shorty,_ we are entering a town and we need to be above the ground"

Rachel knew, infected and more over _toasties_ were so focus in their hungry that they become clumsy, roofs and higher grounds were perfect to evade them or with luck make them stumble.

Crowbars in hand the girls dispatched infected as they kept went deep into the town. After a few minutes they spotted a perfect place.

"UP"

Rachel copied Taylor climbing sequence "I know this may sound out of the ordinary, but…"Rachel said sitting as Taylor arched a eyebrow in a '**_are you kidding me more than this'_ ** "Ha-ha _Cat_, I cant believe you still found amusing moments in this critical circumstances, even if they are a direct reflection of your shamelessness audacity and lack of moderation" she cleared her throat "Going back over what had been said before: my request to stop was a consequence of a oppressing and darkling sensation in my chest"

"Meaning?" Taylor was taking little sips of water, she knew Rachel's heart was fine and they didn't have time to metaphors.

Rachel groaned "Something happened to David"

Taylor stood up "In that case we better keep moving, you have an accurate sixth sense"

"You mean we have an accurate sixth sense" Rachel corrected her.

"What ever" Taylor was already moving.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

Most of the persons in the roof were sobbing; David was ignoring them as he barricaded its access and was thinking how to kill their bitten partners

"David?" Kurt asked.

"Not now Kurt" he walked toward Finn "Give me your weapon"

"Why do you want it? Stay away from me!"

Rachel's Ex or not, David had had enough of him. "I don't know why you want one if you can't use it" he had snatched the weapon from his hand "Give me the _magz_"

"I don't have any magazines, I don't like to read" the boy's nervousness was making him dumbest (even for Finn that's plausible)

"For The Love of God! I'm talking about the gun magazines and give me the clips too" when Finn didn't respond, David hit him "I'm not done with you" he walked toward Sebastian "_Pretty boy_, tell me why are we here?"

When he finished relating their story, David was really tempted to drop him and Finn from the roof "Ok, do you wanted to live right?"

Sebastian nodded in tears and David motioned at Kurt, Blaine and David (Warbler) "Boys, I'm trusting in you. Cover my back" he handled the weapon to Blaine and then distribute sheets and pens he had founded in the second floor "People I need your cooperation to get out of here; we have an hour before dawn in mean time just to be sure and cover all the possibilities I want you to write a letter to your family and give us their description in that way if we lost someone else we can continue to track their love ones… Kurt, David and Sebastian will help you"

David whispered "Began with the bitten. Blaine you work is guard the roof, come with me"

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

A mob of bloody and hungry infected were chasing them. They could heard the grumbling, groaning and the occasional 'whoop' sound of objects passing them

"I reaffirm my first statement: I hate when they are not _toast_" Rachel stumbled due to a flying laptop, but kept her balance.

Taylor ordered "_Traceuse vault_, Lache et _Passe muraille_"

Rachel landed near to Taylor "And on top of that you are giving me Parkour's direction in French"

"First that all_ Parkour_ came from _parcours du combattant_ a military technique development for French and instituted in the _World War I_ training, so I'm using the correct terms; plus you speak French" Taylor was panting.

"You too, _smart ass _and I would prefer If you use the English names" Rachel smiled they had found their track and Taylor was teasing her in an attempt to abate her anxiety, they were close- _Hold on, David_- "We need a vehicle, they can't move like we do" Taylor tapped her shoulder and pointed, gaining a smile from Rachel "Lucky us" a usefully transport was in front of them.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

David had killed the infected in their group; he had promised them to locate their families and had deposed their bodies. He had also made some Molotov booms for distraction and punched Finn again (the ex coreback had insulted him for killing the infected)

"Ok. The sun is rising and it is time to…"

eeeoooeeeOOO! eeoooEEEOOO! eeeOOOEEEOOO! EEEOOOEEEOOO!

"Is that a siren?" One of the guys asked.

"It's not only a siren, the girls came from us" David was the fist to see a human figure moving fast between the streets and the roofs with a siren attached to her body –_Thank you God for her insanity_-

"Amazing! She moves like a panther"

"She is our diversion, prepare to get down" Davis announced as the number of infected behind them diminished for the coming light and the flying bait.

They had started to move when ambulance ran over the remaining infected

"Send a driver first, I would cover the ground" Rachel Berry had parked the ambulance and jumped out, beating the crap out of every infected in her reach.

Twenty minutes later, they where inside the ambulance with Blaine behind the wheels

"Nice ride" David teased, he was pale and looked in pain.

"It's small, but we can use the equipment" Rachel said "Turn here to the right, then left in to blocks. David, are you hurt?"

"You are asking him how he feels, but Gods forgives if you ask for us" Finn asserted.

"The people who wanted to stay inside the ambulance and received basic medical assistant from me…" she threw them a packing tape "Do me a favor and shut his mouth"

"Who made you the boss, Rachel Berry?" Sugar snapped out.

"Do the same to Sugar, please. I'm not in the mood to deal with them at the moment or with any kind of rambling" she looked at David "David you haven't answered me my question, I can observe that Kurt twisted his ankle and some of you have bruises and other minor injuries" she turned her head "…two streets left and keep going, Blaine" then added "David?"

"I'm fine Rachel, really"

"He was bitten" Kurt let out, regret showing in his face.

"WHAT? HOW LONG? HOW MANY? David, I DEMAND AN ANSWER IN THIS INSTANT" Rachel world came apart, she wasn't prepared for that.

"Eight hour, three bites form two infected"

Rachel breathed in an effort to regain her composure "Do you clean them? Have you taken any antibiotic?"

"No and no. I was busy"

'**Cat here, I found survivors and you have to go to the right after Rose Dr's Street Do you copy?' **Taylor sounded tired.

'**Sound and clear, where are you?"**

"**Six kilometers to the left from our reunion point, Etna Dr. The survivors heard our detour"**

'**Are you sure they are safe cargo? Over'**

'**Pretty much, no one is so stupid to run toward the noise with out the proper weapons; I had to re-guided and protected them. I saw a pretty 4 wheels in my way, next to a car wash painted in blue you are going to see it in your way, I can retriever it. Over'**

'**Negative, stay with the survivors I will snatch it. Over'**

'**Thanks'**

'**Cat, we need to move quickly; two infected took a bite from David eight hours ago'** Rachel informed her

Silence

'**Cat, are you still there?'** Rachel got concerned, Taylor hadn't replied

'**Yes, you took me by surprise. We need to give him antibiotics, check for ciprofloxacin in the ambulance"**

"**That will not be enough David didn't clean them and they are deep" **David was surprised** 'I can see through your David, we grow up together and you are avoiding my eyes' **Rachel chided him

'**It will have to do, until we get home. I have most of the ingredients for the cocktail'**

Those words were everything Rachel wanted to hear **'Than—thank you Taylor, over'** her voice had faltered her. Rachel was fighting back tears and an emotional breakdown

"_Shorty_, I'm going to be fine" David tried to assured her taking her hand.

* * *

**A gloomy arrival…**

David was already ill when they arrived; fever, chills, tachycardia, low blood pressure and extreme pain were some of his symptoms. Matt, Susan, Taylor and Rachel and a handful of persons were with him in the infirmary

"That will kill him, we can not injected him that" Susan (Britt's mom) was warning the girls "I'm not going to assist you with this madness"

"The best support is not being in the way, so thanks for staying out of ours" Taylor said as she and Matt held David down.

"Dave, I love you" Rachel plugged him into a saline solution diluted with a strange miracle drug liquid and then she injected him an antibiotic cocktail, the screams that followed were enough to make them cringe .

When David passed out, the rest of the Gem team left Rachel with him.

"Would you like some company?" Quinn asked; the former cheerleader was desperate to be with the _tiny Diva._

"I appreciate your offer, take a sit Quinn" Rachel vacated her seat and plopped down on the floor, never leaving David's hand.

"Do you have to restrain him?" Quinn had noticed the straps in his arms and legs.

"It's an additional security measure, he would understand when he recovers" Rachel squeezed his hand "We had a similar situation years ago, three of us had to put Ellis down in one of her crisis after a cocktail injection and as you can observe Matt and Taylor would cover our duties therefore I'm here alone"

"You need to rest" Quinn scrutinized Rachel's face; the girl looked tired, drained and breathtaking.

"All of us need a good rest, Quinn. Unfortunately we would not be having any for the next days and you have to pardon my language, but before resting I'm going to beat the shit out of Finn"

"I don't think that would be necessary. If your old cadet's friends don't kill him, I'm sure that Santana, Puck, Mike or Sam would give him a lesson"

"Perhaps that would be better, I don't know if I'm going to be able to control myself and God help him if he crosses paths with Matt or Taylor" Rachel was squirting her eyes

"Is the light hurting you?"

"A little bit" she closed her eyes and Quinn took out the scarf of her head and blinded Rachel with it "Thank you, Quinn. It smells of you" Rachel caressed Quinn's check.

Quinn was thanking Jesus for his mercy; she was flustered –_Rachel can't see me_-"Your welcome, Rach"

"I love when you call me like that, Quinn. Would you be so kind to let me rest my head in your lap?"

Quinn didn't trust in her voice so she just fulfilled the request, transforming herself in a human pillow. "Rach?"

"Yes Quinn"

"Why Brit's mom was fuming?"

"The medicines we gave to David are very strong, they can damage some organs" Rachel felt t the tension in Quinn's body "Not ours, well at list not as much as yours, nevertheless they were necessary. Ms. Pierce doesn't understand the involution of our systems or how this virus can behave like a bacterium. We are immune to Casus and other virus like HIV, but we are susceptible to bacterial infections like blood poisoning; the infected that bit David had a whole bacterial party in their mouths"

"You can not contract HIV?"

"No, Casus is a very complex and capricious virus; it would never allow other one to share its host or damage it, except for the bacteria that distress the brain"

"Why?"

"If our brain is damage, Casus can take control" Rachel giggled "I bet you are cringing your nose in that sexy way" Quinn got redder" Let my explain you in other way.…Casus not only altered our DNA, Casus also changes its host's conduct; we became more aggressive, more aroused, our instincts and hunger are greater…the only barrier between our darkness desires and our actions is our will and our brain. At young age many of us discover how shocking and wrong are some of these urgencies and we fight them back, we not always successes but we try. If our brain is in jeopardy and our logical part go to sleep well we become intelligent versions of the infected and with that Casus can infected others"

"You said that you couldn't infect us?"

"No, but the virus got to our children or alternatively it converts us in subjects of chaos and with that Casus can do what viruses do: spread" she added "Caligula is a great example of that, he was a good emperor everyone loves him, he was brilliant generous, but after a strong blood diseases, Casus took control and he change into a monster"

"Is David going to be okay?"

"Yes, we treated him on time"

They were in silent for minutes, Quinn wanted to ask more, but she refrained of doing it; Rachel was in emotional pain.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?" Quinn was calming Rachel with sweet caresses.

"I have to tell you something" – _Oh My Barbra, here I go!_-

_(**F**lashback)_

* * *

_**Before David's injection…**_

'_David you have fever, your temperature is above 1004. Fuck !'_

'_Rachel'_

'_Don't speak you are going to need all your strength for the antibiotic reaction'_

'_Rach, can we make a deal?' Rachel nodded 'I will be brave and I promise to stay with you if you promise me to speak with Quinn'_

'_David, I can't do that'_

'_Yes you can, you have to pro-promise me that you are going to tell Quinn. Rachel please'_

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

"I like you" Rachel had taken out the scarf and was inspecting Quinn face.

"What do you mean?"

"I have feelings for you, I have had feelings for you for a while…I'm in love with you" Rachel's hearth was thumping loudly in her chest, suddenly she felt the urgency to get up and run, then she remembered that David was sick and she was holding his hand "Quinn, you don't have to reciprocate my feelings, I'm not asking for a relationship" Quinn frowned "Wait. I would love to be in a relation with you, but I understand if you don't …to be honest I hope that if the latest is the case, we could continue our friendship" Quinn hadn't spoken, increasing Rachel's discomfort "I understand your apprehension and as I said, I'm prepare for your friendship refusal and the persecutions of my declaration, nevertheless I want to emphasize how important you are for me…"

Quinn put her fingers in Rachel's lips, the intense surge of the kiss crippled the blonde's entire body "You are rambling" Quinn leant into Rachel, her lips preparing for join Rachel's. When Rachel didn't move away, Quinn leant closer.

-_She is going to kiss me, she is going to kiss me_- Rachel closed the distance

The first contact felt like an explosion to the two teens. They lingered static for seconds enjoying the velvety soft of each other lips until Quinn mouth opened a little and Rachel took the cue, sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Both girls shuddered as they relaxed, locking themselves in a fiery kiss, filled with electricity.

After a few moments Quinn broke the kiss, the lack of air was too much to abide. Quinn's eyes got wide and Rachel happy smile disappeared.

"Don't" Rachel gave her a couple of quick kisses and then she held Quinn's lower lip in her hungry mouth, suckling it as if were her life force –_If this is the last time I kiss you, let's make this moment be worth it_- Rachel's tongue darted between Quinn's lips, renewing the blonde's desire.

As the kisses continued, Rachel released David's hand and started to trace Quinn's features with her fingertips producing a delicious sensation for the moaning Cheerio.

Rachel lust was getting out of control, so she decided to stop "You are gorgeous Quinn…gorgeous, delicate, brilliant and tempting"

Quinn woke up of her happy place "What about Taylor?"

"I don't understand, Quinn. Are you interest in Taylor?" Rachel frowned –_Great, we finally kiss and she has a crush on Taylor_-

Quinn's cocked an eyebrow in anger, the bitchy cheerleader was in full mode "don't play dumb, Berry. You are a couple" Rachel confused face, made Quinn angrier "I don't' want to be a cheater again, Rachel"

"I'm confused, Sanny, David had already explained us their relationship. Why is Q angry with Rachel?" the mentioned girls turned their heads to a flustered Santana and frowning Britt.

"Britt, we should live them alone. Rachel I'm going to put this here" she got close to Rachel and left her a protein shake (Sue Sylvester's recipe)"

"No, Sanny we have to fix this" Britt sat down in front of Rachel "I have had enough with your insecurities and how those almost destroy my opportunity of marring my future hot latina wife" Santana gaped "Sanny if you want sexy times with me, you better hold Q"

Santana was many things, she was brave, hot, bitchy and determinate…and being a determinate being she had something clear **'what Britt wants, Britt gets'** Santana crossed her arms and prepared to go '_Lima Heights on' _Q if she moved.

"Rach, drink your protein shake. It is vanilla flavored, Coach said that you can have it like that which is better that the one she made us drink, I think it was sand flavored"

Rachel nodded "Thank you Britt" and proceeded to sip it.

"I read Taylor and Rachel's books" the tall blonde said and Rachel for once decided to not give her a lecture about privacy violation, after all she had a hunch that the blonde had noble intentions.

"And?"

"Watch your tone Q?" Santana warned her.

"I know it was bad, but Lord Tubbington said it wasn't that bad because I'm not bad and I would be able to understand them better" the blonde adopted an Indian style of sitting position "They love each other, but they are not in love with each other like David said" Quinn snorted "Quinn put yourself in their position, they have been living crazy and dangerous stuffs for years, they almost rape them twice when they were kids" the two ex-Cheerios captains stiffened "I read it from your book" Britt looked at Rachel who went pale as a ghost.

"I didn't write it and I'm sure she didn't either" Rachel's voice was broken and tense.

"No, but I'm good to read peoples and between marks" Britt claimed.

"Baby you want to say between lines" Santana offered, still distress with the previous revelation.

"Yeah that too… Rachel, would you give your life for her?" _the dancer _asked and Rachel nodded "Would you give your life for David?" _the diva_ nodded again "Would you give your life for Matt and would they give your life for you?" Rachel assent "S-E-E"

"What?" Quinn said with less anger that she had attempted, the part of the rape had shocked her.

"And they said I'm dumb" Britt shook her head "There are many different forms of love. They are like us, well cooler than us because they have an excuse to be mean to each other, but they are not and we all know that Santana and you love to plot and do ugly things" Quinn remained confuse "They count on each other Quinn, they love each other more than anything, more than their families, because they are always there for their friends, they know they would never break their trust and they have one of the most wonderful and complex friendship in the world...their link is based in the most pure kind of love" She paused "Their love is freedom; it cannot be bought, sold, or traded; it has no territory and no borders…true love Quinn"

"Baby" Santana said as the beauty of Britt's words touched her.

"People abuse, experiment and considerer them monsters and the worst part is that they are kind of right…Rachel life has been Hell, then her live outside that Hell has been Hell too with slushies, mean Cheerios and a boyfriend that used her and cheated on her. But despite all that you are ok, because you are not alone, you have three persons that understand you and have your back, that would never judged or betray and one of them is a hot girl…an attractive girl that felt true love for you"

Rachel was thinking '_like a said before: dumb my ass'_ as she kept drinking her beverage.

"Would you have your first time with hat person?" Britt asked

"Hell yes" Santana understood Britt's words; her firs time had been with her, the only person with who she dint have reservations.

"Ok. Britt I understand the first time but what about the other times?" Quinn inquired.

"She said your name twice in the middle of their sexy times. Right _Honey_?" Britt queried and Santana nodded in respond "And you know what Taylor said to her?" Quinn shook her head "**She said '_Shorty__, I can close my blue eye and leave my green one open on behalf of your imagination, but if you have the real deal here, you should go for i_t'** then she laughed. You don't do that if you are in love, you do that if you love someone and want her happiness, it doesn't matter if her happiness makes you an unhappy duck in that moment, because in the long run her joy will be yours"

"But…"

"Save it Q, Britt is right, .damn Karofsky was right. They really love each other. I though that you perhaps used each other for the necessities you have, but I was wrong" Santana rose her arms in the air.

"That is insulting, Santana I would never use Taylor or other person that I truly love like a way to relive my sexual urgencies and believe me is hard for us, we are like cats in heat" Rachel remarked.

Quinn tried to move but, Santana caught her "I got this" Santana got close to Quinn and gave her own version of Britt's speech.

Quinn threw herself to Rachel "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Can we star again?"

"I would love that Quinn" Rachel beamed and silently thanked Santana and Britt.

* * *

**Brownielocks and the three hosts**

_(**F**lashback)_

_**That day…**_

"_Darling, can we talk?" Judy asked to her daughter._

"_Sure mom" _

"_I want to talk about you and Rachel" when Judy saw the expression of her daughter face she added "Quinn, don't deny your feelings. I love you and I don't care if you are gay"_

_Quinn studied her mother and Judy chucked "There are times when gay people don't even know they are gay and they try desperately to change their feelings without much success as you have done with poor Rachel" Judy smiled "I'm not your father Quinn, and I have always wondered why did you date Finn ad Noah…I wanted to punch Finn every time he opens his mouth and Noah I was afraid of a teen pregnancy or a sexual disease"_

_Quinn cheeks were burning with hot tears "You knew and you didn't tell daddy"_

"_No" Judy hugged her daughter "I was waiting for you to go to the College and experiment. Besides with you far away I would have looked for a job and with time divorced your father"_

"_Is that why you never tolerated Finn and made me filled multiple applications?"_

"_Yes" the woman responded "I also made a deal with Sue, I wish the best for you Quinn" Judy lifted Quinn's chin and looked her at the eyes "I want you to be happy. We are living in a mad world, Quinn; don't keep wasting your life for stupid fears, don't be me" Judy kissed her "about Rachel I had approve her before you had and after all this I double approve her"_

"_Thank you mom"_

"_I love you Quinn" the two blondes were crying "Quinnie, you have to be patient with Rachel and accept her friends; you must remember she didn't have a normal development….God! She didn't have an abnormal one according to our basis" Quinn snorted_

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

David was still recovering; he had one scary episode of rage.

"Shorty?" A raspy and tired voice woke up Rachel.

"Dave, how are you feeling" Rachel had tried to move only to remembered that she had Quinn in her lap. The blonde had been with them in her free and bed time for days.

"Happy" Dave teased fixing his eyes in Quinn.

Rachel blushed "Teaser" the small woman moved without disturbing Quinn's sleep.

"Hey! I'm not only happy for your sake, _little diva_ I'm happy because I'm going to be out of here today and because I don't have the strains anymore" Rachel pouted and David dried lips curved "...but mostly it is because of a hot blonde and you"

Rachel put in his hand a glass of water "Thank you David"

David's eyes were scanning the room when he got shocked; a tall figure was in the last row "Why is Finn here?"

"He had an accident, this morning"

"Taylor or Matt?" David asked.

"Neither, _the oaf_ was lucky, they have been too busy and worried" David arched his eyebrow "D_in_ Hudsondecided to continue vociferating and as a result Sam, Mike, Walker and Puck had a motivational talk with him" Rachel explained.

"Good! He deserved it. When we are going to travel?"

"We are going to wait until you are better; the report of the people we rescued was distressing"

"Damn! I should have been more careful"

"No! You exhibited an exemplary performance"

"I got bitten and men lose their lives, my father was right"

"The odds and _Finneptitude_ were against you and even so you brought the survivors back and you got bitten saving Kurt. I'm proud of you David, you must be proud of yourself too, your father is wrong"

"I used to torment him. I am like him"

"YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM, David and I don't want to hear that from your lips again. You are brave, loyal and kind; you father would never give his life for others…the only thing you had from your father is the last name. Your father doesn't have remorse, you apologize with Kurt, you have saved Hummel's life twice; he is world class liar, you only lie when they order us to do it; he tortures animals, children and other not for fear, he does it because is funny; he has a twisted sense of entitlement, you don't"

"But you would kill him"

"Yes and you can add _Cat _to your murder list too. We want him dead, because he is sick and deviant, not because we want revenge from what he have done to us and I can assure you that we have good reasons"

"Like Kosovo?" David inquired.

Rachel became rigid "Yes, Kosovo is a pretty good example"

"What did happen there? When you returned you were quiet for days and after that you two started to be more reserved with us, why?"

Rachel face and body were a reflection of pure pain "David we trusted you and we trusted Matthew, perhaps our mistake has been our necessity to protect you from the true and they fury, if they had suspected of you two…" she evaded his eyes in an attempt to hide the wounds of her soul "...we did have too many red code operations (+96% probabilities of failure) without you two being their direct targets. That missions were our burden and we dragged you with us; we felt guilty David, we didn't want to hurt you more"

David extended her arm and grab Rachel's hand "You would tell us now, right?" Rachel assented "Good, because I suspect that I would not oppose to your decision after hearing what you two have conceived" Dave shakily said, feeling bile in her throat.

"You won't"

"Later?"

"Yes, I promise…have I told you about the new guard schedules...you going to love it, Taylor says that…" Rachel said, changing the topic

Both of them were unaware of Quinn's state, she had listened everything and had felt the same sickness than David –_God Lord, Rach. What can be worse than a rape attempt and metal coffins-_

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

Quinn and Rachel were getting close and the best part for Quinn was the absent of Taylor; the girl and his contra part had been busy, doing Rachel and David's duties. Quinn felt guilty for her thoughts and after her chitchat with her mom and her talks with Sue, she knew that she had to accept the girl and boys in her life if she wanted Rachel, the love of her life was a combo packaged.

Quinn unexpected reaction made Santana and Britt nervous. The small blonde had entered and exited their room in a fraction of a second, bumping into Santana in her way.

"_¡Que jodienda, Q! _(What the fuck, Q!), what wrong with you" the Latina didn't wait for a reply and followed her bouncy and tall girlfriend

"Aww!" Brit exclaimed

Santana first reaction was the same as Q's: total surprise. After a few seconds of examining the view, Santana agreed with her girlfriend –_They are so cute_- the Santana shook her head and grabbed Quinn "_Fabgay_, stop being _jealousy bitch_ and check them up"

Quinn observed the scene as she had originally seen four bodies were sharing a bed, her girlfriend was sharing a bed with two hansom boys and a gay supermodel. The blonde was fuming and Santana had caught her eyes because she felt a slap in her head.

"_Quinnspiciou_ focus" Santana whispered

Quinn took a deep breath to control her trembling emotions and really discerned the scene, detecting the details she had omitted. The were hugging each other, the girls arms protecting the boys (Rachel was embracing David who was squeezing Taylor the latest was hugging Matt) nothing sexual about it, they were like little kids, like siblings in the middle of a thunderstorm –_What is in Matt's hands?. Oh my! It is a miniature stuffed duck-billed platypus...it's official, I'm a wary girlfriend...God they are so adorable!_- the girls' eyes snapped open, they had felt our gaze.

They smiled to us and when Rachel moved Taylor moved, winked at us and occupied Berry's place, at that moment Taylor was hugging David and he was hugging Matt. Quinn noticed that David had an object in one of her fist

"It's a dollar coin of Susan B. Anthony, Dave's mom gave him four of them and she was an admirer of Sacagawea. All of us managed to hide and have _comfort objects_; they weren't allowed as you can imagine, but we have never played by their rules" Rachel remarked.

"Where is yours?"

Rachel showed us a box filled with awards and decorations "Dad's…I always take an additional one when I'm out for a mission" when Rachel had perceived their confused stare, she showed them a beautiful insignia with stars "My dads gave me this one when I was a child, they said it was from a friend whose father worked in NASA, it's very rare and I don't know how they bargained it, this thing has been in the moon, nobody let go of one of this beauties" Rachel chuckled "Dad said to me _Hard work is the energy that makes your hopes shine to the stars; passion is the sparkle in your eyes, the swing in your gait and the irresistible surge of will and energy to execute your ideas; remember Rachel, when it is darkest, men see the _stars then Daddy added _To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest, _when I was sad they gave me that speech and a glass of water" Rachel recited with moisture in her eyes.

"That's beautiful _dwarf_" Britt elbowed her girlfriend "Ouch! That's beautiful Rachel"

"Are you worried about your fathers?" Quinn asked

"Yes. They haven't communicated with us; nobody has called us, not even our host allies"

"Don't despair, Rachel, maybe we need better toys or they are taking their heads from their asses. We can't be the only ones alive" Taylor had tuned her head "We sent them evidence and instructions"

-_And now I know how she feels when I come out with my positivism-_ "And you are giving them too much credit, look what happened. One thing, tell me one thing that they do right" Rachel was angry, but she had managed to keep her voice in the low volume everyone was using.

Taylor calmly replied "Us"

Rachel wanted to shoot back, but she couldn't – _Cat's 1 point / Shorty's 0-_

"I love to shut your mouth. Now why you don't cuddle with your girlfriend and tried to sleep for a while… by the way Quinn you owned me a talk"

"Taylor" Rachel warned

"Ok here is the summary: congratulations, don't worry for me, take care of her or I would re-break your legs in a very ugly way, life is short and we living in a Dystopia so stop being a prude and you better remember me about extra solar batteries or to charge my little friend. Cat's out" the girl turned and closed her eyes with a smile in her face.

Santana and Britt were muttering her laughs with her hands, Quinn looked like a tomato and Rachel was gaping "_Smart ass_" the latest said when she had recovered.

* * *

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

After several minute of Santana's teasing and Rachel's request to not sleep alone, Quinn let out a simple "You don't have to sleep alone, Rach" Quinn had disconnected her brain when Santana commenced to harass them and that free seconds made her disclosure the reason behind the bed incident, the blonde suspected that they were together because the girls were kipping their word, Rachel an Taylor had begun to expose their secrets with the boys "We can sleep together, Rach" before Santana was able to pone her mouth again, Quinn gave her the patent 'don't fuck with me' arched eyebrow and Santana mouth got silent.

Rachel was bewildered, Quinn Fabray's offer "That sounds lovely, Quinn. I would love to share a bed with you"

"What Berry is trying to said Q, it is that she want to fu…" THUD! "What the fuck? THUD! Two flying pillow had hit their target "You are lucky, I can't go Lima Heights on you two" THUD!

"¡_Deja el tripeo_!" Taylor stated.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked

"_Pregúntale a tu mama_ (ask your mother)" David replied.

"Literally means _stop tripping_ but it used to mean _stop being a party-pooper_, it is used in Puerto Rico…in other parts of latin America you can also say _aguafiestas_ (party-pooper)" Rachel smiled -_Like always my friends have my back_-

"Well, that's just great! Two whites and one Jew girl from Lima are going to teach me Spanish. I knew that I was doing the correct thing when I reported Mr. _SpongeHair_"

Sometime late Quinn was in Rachel's bed.

_-Why did we end in this position? I can smell her arousal, Damn I can smell the traces of Brittana sex from days ago.-_ their faces were inches apart and Rachel was pouting with her eyes closed, scared of peek.

"Rachel if you are uncomfortable, we can change positions" Quinn said in between quiet giggles, she had decided to kiss Rachel that night and was putting in practice all her teasing tricks.

"No you are perfect…I mean you are fine…Ugrrr! You don't have to move" Rachel finally annunciated, joining Quinn's in her giggling.

For a while, they giggled. When it subsided, they gazed at each other intently; both could read the same thing in each other's eyes: love and desire.

Quinn couldn't resist the temptation, Rachel's lips were so closed and thoughts about those lips had incessantly plagued her. When their soft lips met, excitement coursed through their bodies… for Quinn thee touch of her mouth on mine was absolutely electrifying, Rachel's lips were so incredibly soft, her breath so sweet and her touch so tender, it was so different, so unlike any man's kiss.

The blonde was in Nirvana, she didn't delay in pressing her mouth firmly against hers, kissing her back, tentatively at first and then more passionately.

Rachel moaned and Quinn could feel the brunette's lips part slightly and then felt the tip of _the_ _tiny diva's_ wet tongue slowly washing over her lips. Following Rachel's lead, Quinn opened her mouth slightly and allowed the host's tongue to enter, gingerly touching it with her own tongue, absorbing the brunette's warmth and wetness.

After a second or two, Quinn pulled away and smiled "I should have done this before, too many years wasted"

Rachel beamed and closed the distance once more, kissing her again…and again…and again…and again…

The two were so caught up in each other and in kissing that they didn't hear Britt's footsteps until the dancer had stop in front of them "So Hot! Going to the bathroom is going to be so nice from now on" then Britt went to her bed.

* * *

**Who says that Fabray is an Ice Queen ….**

Quinn had followed Rachel to their bedroom to found it empty, the short girl was having a quick bath. Quinn was ready, she wanted Rachel –I'm going to wait here and jump her-The wait was short, because in les than four minutes Rachel exited the bathroom.

Quinn rose slowly and moved toward Rachel who was wrapped only in a towel

"Quinn?" Rachel felt the taller girl's breathe on her ear, and then those soft yet hard lips on her shoulder. She felt herself shiver despite the warm of their room.

"Your skin is so soft" Quinn whispered, ignoring the almost unperceived scars in the brunette back, specially the big and ugly one that covered the skin of her column, the one that she shared with the other host

Rachel shivered again as the warm breath of the blonde was replaced by the tip of her tongue. Rachel felt a strange sensation in her stomach; a tightening that seemed to be almost painful. The b_runette _had always masked her back with heavy make up, they rarely had scars on their bodies, expect for the one that marker her like a host a survivor of the antivirus treatment and the disgusting equipment that had injected the mentioned substance every twelve months for the last eighteen years; the skin of that particular cicatrix was a terrifying sign of the last for the last person that had survived the antivirus, she knew the terrifying sign, a mark that would started to heal in the next moths(she was eighteen she had her last shoot), but never fade away.

"I have to be sincere with you, Rachel…I love you... I always have and I don't want to wait anymore" uttered Quinn as her lips pressed against the exposed neck of Rachel.

This phrase caused Rachel's soul to melt and she let go of the towel, making Quinn gasped "I love you too Quinn" She turned around and pressed her lips against Quinn's as the kiss continued and Quinn allowed her entry, the blonde's hand seized one of the other girl's breasts and began to knead it. When Quinn's fingers found her nipple and squeezed was Rachel turn to gasp.

"You are beautiful" Quinn said breaking the kiss.

Rachel slid her hands across Quinn's body until they came to rest under Quinn's clothes "May I?" she had tugged Quinn shirt indicating her desires and when Quinn nodded, Rachel undressed her.

Quinn could feel the night breeze from the open window washing across her skin; the air caused her now bare nipples to grow hard…soon they were both completely nude.

Rachel gently led Quinn onto the soft, comfortable bed behind her. Quinn hearth was beating hard with the implications of their action-_I'm going to made love with Rachel Berry- _Curled hair caste across their faces; the _Diva_'s lowered her body atop Quinn's.

Quinn paid special attention to the tan, delicate and muscular body, Rachel was so powerful and graceful at the same time. Rachel's fingers delicately relaxed on her lower back, relishing the feel of Quinn.

"I've wanted you for so long" Quinn declared in a fleeting sigh.

"Believe me, I share the sentiment" Rachel remarked and started to leave train of kisses across Quinn's figure until she reached the large twin mounds so like her own; the inviting nipples drew her attention of her hand fist and then her mouth.

Quinn moaned loudly as Rachel's lips closed around her excited tips, her darting tongue adding to the most wonderful sensations Quinn had ever felt. The brunette's hands massaged the supple flesh around them, adding to the magic.

"Jesus, you really have a talented mouth" the blonde let out.

Letting the hard nub slip from her mouth, Rachel's lips formed into a wicked smile. She knew that even better things were ahead "You can blame me, your flesh is addictive, you are delicious, Quinn"

Quinn trembled with Rachel's husky words; no one has ever told her something so sexy and beautiful. Rachel was enjoying the effect she was having over Quinn; the blonde was getting flustered with every touch. Rachel looked her once more before gripping the soft firm breasts in her hands again; she once more lowered her mouth to one of Quinn's areole and bit down on the pink nipple. The taller girl cried out in pleasure, grabbing the back of Rachel's head, pulling her even harder against her bosom. Rachel repeated her action twice more, alternating the love bites with gentle thrusts of her tongue in both breasts.

After some minutes Rachel moved downward and then upwards. When Rachel returned to Quinn neck, the ex-cheerleader could only sigh in delight as she felt each kiss grace her body "I thought you would never joined me" Rachel said as the intensely pleasurable sensations of their mouths and hands were affecting their bodies, making them a trembling mass of limbs.

"Sorry, it is just that you are amazing and I can barely think, let alone move" exhaled Quinn.

"You don't have to be sorry, Q, we haven't end" Rachel waited until Quinn lifted her eyes, meting a wink from Rachel who with her right hand, eased her arm around the blonde's delicious thigh, and rested her wrist atop her now quivering lower stomach. Their gaze didn't break at all as Rachel parted her wet lips, and placed them over her pulsating mound. As if every muscle in the taller teen's body contracted at once, Quinn felt the amazing sensation of the _short brunett_e's skillful mouth.

"Oh My Lord" in uncontrollable rapture, Quinn was now struggling with her trembling body as the first of several tiny orgasms began to cast its spell across her body.

Rachel's lips savored the flavor of the ex-Cheerio as she was amazed at how responsive Quinn was -_Love the key of everything hat truly matters is love and a real orgasm a real explosion of the senses must has love and perhaps that was why her Quinn was on the edge-_ Rachel had loved the blonde from the distance for years. Rachel kept for feasting in Quinn's center

Rachel teasing her center was to much for Quinn, she felt her being on fire, Rachel had wavered with her lips and curious tongue past Quinn's outer folds, only to discover a rigid clit awaiting; the bulge of nerves was soon lavished with her administrations, Rachel sucked it, stroked it and nibbled it gently wit her teeth; causing Quinn to struggle for breath.

"Good God" her abdomen muscles contracted... every muscle, every thought, and every element that made Quinn the beautiful woman she was came together in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm.

Then, unexpectedly, Rachel's mouth still attached around her lover's prize was filled with a warm flow of Quinn's s inner juices. As shouts of amazement echoed in Rachel's ears, she was trying to contain the sudden feast she now was trying to savor it.

Catching her breath, Quinn grasped the brunette's face and led it to hers, shaking her head in pure astonishment "I…you…Wow"

Rachel giggled and proceeded to cover their bodies.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep. We still have fifty minutes"

"But…"

Rachel kissed Quinn temple "Quinn, you can't move and I want to cuddle with you"

"But..."

"Later, you can reciprocate my actions later" Rachel opened her arms "Come here"

"Ok, but with one condition: you have to touch yourself" Quinn was as surprise as Rachel of the words that had escaped her mouth.

Rachel could felt a wave of wetness between her legs. She didn't reply, Quinn's suggestion was very alluring. The brunette ran her tongue across her lips, savoring the early memories of their kisses, enjoying the remained taste of Quinn, her Quinn. Olive hands play with her breast, squeezing and stroking the warm flesh of her own globes, then tracing an outline across her flat stomach, drawing circles around her navel.

Quinn was transfixed with the spectacle –_God! So sexy!_-

Rachel reached her core, the first warm touch of flesh against her pubic mound was enough to break down her barriers, soon her experienced middle fingers was running it up and down the length of her femininity, parting the trimmed light brown hairs that surrounded it "Quinn!" Rachel murmured in pleasure.

"I am here, love"

Parting the folds of her pussy, Rachel slid her finger inside herself and took pleasure in the feeling as her tightness closed around it; gently she slid it in and out, simulating the motion of her blonde, her outstretched thumb played with her clitoris, increasing the waves of passion that radiated from within her. Her free hand had returned to her breasts, continuing to play with the softness of each globe and the hardness of her nipples.

Quinn tiredness had been forgotten, she lean close and captured Rachel's lips, removing the olive hands in Rachel breasts and substituting them with hers. Quinn found herself removing one of her hands of Rachel's nipples; Quinn needed to touch her center. Their breaths came in shorter gasps as more and more of their reality was caught up in a whirlpool of desire, between breaths came moans of ecstasy which rose in volume with each passing minute.

Nothing existed excepting the pulsating joy that filled their bodies.

"We can cuddle now" Quinn said panting and Rachel smiled, holding the blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Kosovo…**_

_A kid was lying in a surgical table, Doctor Corcoran had gave her several injections and Taylor was waiting for her turn "She is dead to the word" Shelby said and the smile in the taller woman's assistants had made Taylor more uncomfortable that the mission._

"_I can take her of these hosts, told Arthur that Amos will be ready in twenty minutes" when the assistants had left them alone, Rachel's biological mother turned on a strange box "Amos, listen to me. They are going to drug you"_

"_I'm aware of that, Doctor Corcoran. I read the profile" Taylor was cautious with her words, she didn't trust her._

"_It won't be with chloroform, the will use barbiturate … and methylenedioxy-N-methylamphetamine" the doctor had given her a quick list of the elements in the concoction._

_Taylor's temper was raising "Those drugs induce coma and increase the chances of risky sexual behavior. You can't inject us that, we can have a medical shock"_

"_Amos, I know that…" Shelby grabbed Taylor "…but he doesn't care; I don't know what you two did to piss him off; he wants your heads. You will have to trust me"_

_Taylor wanted to scream to her 'Why should I trust you? I know about the fertility program, you iniquitous woman' but instead she said "What do I have to do?"_

_Shelby was taken aback with the hate in the girls eyes, she wasn't concealing her emotions –**How much do my daughter and you know?**-_

_GLE-GLE_

_Rachel woke up, the illness and disorientation were almost too much to handle. After a couple of seconds she realized the predicament she was in, the little brunette was over a mattress, without garments and two men were precariously closed to her, their hands were over her body.._

"_The little whore is awake" one of them spoke in a heavy accent and rough Serbian._

_Rachel tried to incorporate in vain, the lethargy of the drugs and the fumes around were drowsing her actions –**Why is my body reacting in this way? I can't be aroused, can I?**- Panic, Rachel was in complete panic…her body, her mind and her will were pulling her in different directions._

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

Quinn had been observing Rachel for while; the diva looked completely breathtaking in her sleep. The blonde disassembled herself for her short lover in order to attend her mundane necessity.

When she returned to her lover, Rachel peaceful dream had transformed into a nightmare.

"Rachel, wake up" Quinn was over the girl, shaking her with force.

In few seconds the brunette had her hands around the blonde neck.

"Rachel, let her go!" David commanded as he rushed toward the girls.

Rachel reacted and realizing her grip "Oh My!" the brunette attended the blonde "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I was having a nightmare and… _A Broch_!...I'm a klutz, SNAF sub-normal and fucking stupid) dwarf, a fubar human, a fuck nut asshole, a meathead psycho, a motherfucker savage, a darn bitch with our brain, an idiot and abrasive piece of shit…" Quinn pained had been forgotten, she was gaping at her girlfriend with wide eyes "…who had launched an astonishing foul-mouthed rant at her gorgeous girlfriend and best friend; where are my manners… I'm sorry to say, I should fuck up and die"

"_Shorty,_ you should stop hanging around with Santana and Walker" David declared and Quinn just busted out in laughter

"Quinn, are you all right? Did I hurt you? Are you breathing property? Would I have to self injured myself in a way to compensate your distress" Rachel's preoccupied rant had increased Quinn's cackled.

"I'm fine. It was my fault, you have…and I'm quoting '_**admonished me about the proper method of waking you up in case of a bad dream in stressful circumstances'**_" Quinn caressed the diva's cheek. The two girls shared a languid kiss.

David coughed "Rachel, we need to decide who is coming to Lima and Taylor did something"

Rachel knew it "How bad is him?" –_That_ _brain affected overgrown idiot!-_

"I'm positive that we will not having more difficulties from him"

–_Oh shit!-_ "How are Carole and Burt holding up?" Rachel asked helping Quinn to get presentable.

"_Cat_ had spoken to them before his angry outburst, so they managed it well" David added "They supported her and you two"

"Us?" Quinn was confused.

"Well, yes…you see _Cat_'s intentions were to stop any teasing our future problems involving your relationship and of course stop Finn's stupidity for one for all"

"Of course" Rachel stated –_Yeah she hates to cope with assholes in general so deal with a numbskull that is not your superior is unacceptable for her, besides she had been using The Golden Rules To Deal With Impossible Persons/Dickheads-_

_**Rules To Deal With Impossible Persons/Dickheads**_

_(1) Start with polite confrontation._

_(2) If a jackass keeps spewing venom at you, limit your contact with the creep as much as possible. _

_(3) Practice indifference and emotional detachment – learn how not to let an arsehole touch your soul. _

_(4) If all previous steps come to nothing, enforce him/her/them to share your point of view…which means kick his mother fucker ass._

**If Only…**

How we ended with the Unholy Trinity as part of our expedition party was not a mystery for the hosts, the answer was simple: Coach Sylvester.

"Don't be so emotional. Brit-Brit is perfectly safe with Matt"

"_Queer Duck,_ please I am Santana fucking Lopez, the coldest bitch in Ohio" the Latina snapped without taking her eyes from the back glass.

"If you say so…" David declared in a mocking tone.

'**10-0 (caution) we don't want to brag and be eaten, we are almost there. Do you copy?' **Taylor said over groaning sounds in the background.

'**Sound and clear' **Rachel stayed quiet for a while **'People we have been warned, pay attention'**

"**10-4(understood)" **several voices replied

"They sounded concerned" Santana had returned to her normal level of hysteria.

"They are. We haven't founded a _toastie,_ the infected are still capable to have a moderate level of intelligence which is odd. The increased susceptibility to light is the only displayed symptom, we have confirmed after a month"

"Let my guess, that is not normal"

"Correct…the girls have this theory about it" he tensed "If they are correct…we did this to Lima"

"Wait- What the fuck, David?"

"Santana, the whole infection is not a mistake. Someone has recombined the virus's strains and fucked the world and they brutally targeted Lima for me and Rachel… well probably more for Rachel and they very likely did the same in the places where Taylor and Matthew were supposed to be when the outbreak started"

"Hold your horses, _bitch_! Are you implying that someone want to wiped you?"

"Yes and the girls were their principal target"

"But why?"

"Are you stupid or something?" David ignored Santana's glare and continued "They are the only ones with enough intelligence, connections and balls to do something and they had always suspected of them. Rachel and Taylor convinced us about having a contingency plan for this specific situation. Do you really think that all the weapons and other stuffs were gifs for Uncle Sam? They were the minds behind this operation. We have been stealing and looting for years from the government just in case. Plus we hacked the Pentagon's system and some important browser to warn the population and activate protocol s0111 and 0115 and some of those bastards had a strange fixation with the girls."

"0111?"

"Secure energy plants and if is convenient shutting them down. Nuclear reactors are time bombs"

Santana had too many questions, but she wasn't sure to keep her interrogation, David's replies create more questions than real answers. After a long pause she decided to inquire about the infamous asses that destroyed her home town "David, how is behind all this?"

"We have a general idea, Santana" Karofsky got quiet and then added "One of them is my father"

With that happy note the convoy arrived to _Fort Sue_.

**Lima's Hell…**

Outside, the wretched stench of dead blended with fires, rotten products and general destruction dispersed throughout the city had mixed into a potpourri of bad smells; the normal scene of massive disaster. Rachel, David and the rest of the Ohioans tried their best to remain calm in bane. The display before them was distressing, doors had been broken, pieces of humans and other mammals were in the street, flies were everywhere and an impressive number of infected had been trying to eat them or fuck them or both.

"Is it always this bad?" Rachel swallowed; the place she had grown up didn't seem as beautiful as it did before.

"Yes" Matthew replied, lifting Rachel's chin "This is not your fault, stop blaming yourself, Rach" he and Rachel were re-checking the store for more supplies.

"It is"

"No. Lima is one of the hundreds of towns that have been tore down around the world, the intensity of the attack didn't change the results; human kind wasn't expecting a plague Rae, at list the persons of Lima have you, David and Coach S"

Her friend was right, but she wasn't able to stop her guilt. The boys had managed to put in use some of the communication equipments that Taylor and she had secured in one of Lima's storages facilities; they had internet signal and better portable communications devices.

_(**F**lashback)_

_**Four days ago…**_

"_Thank you, Sir. Tomorrow, we will retrieve some of our gadgets and look for the hostiles you had mentioned us" Taylor said._

"_Tried to rest, you will nee it if you wan to recover your stuff" John ( a veteran) and their equivalent of their council, departed to their duties._

"_Gadgets? You always have a trick up your sleeves" Matt accused, reaching out to Rachel's ear and then flipping her hand "Well my beautiful superiors, if you are the magicians extraordinary we are the hot, talented and super intelligent assistants…Dave!" he pulled his hand, showing a Dark Chocolate SUPER-Thai Bar._

"_Ta-da!" David framed and then block the view and when he pulled away his hands, two bars were in Mathew's hand "Its magic!" that made the trick Rachel and Taylor were booming with laughter as Walker, Puck, Santana, Britt and Tina were smirking and Quinn, Kurt and Mike Chang were in their way to pass out._

"_I-is that what I think it is?"_

"_If you thought those are a Cannabis Flavored Dark Chocolate Crunch Bars. Then yes, you made the correct assumption" Matt gently mocked. _

"_Matt, keep them safe until further notice" Taylor smiled "I choose your tricks over ours, any day" _

_(**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

"I'm worried, _Kit Kat_" Rachel stated as she was lifting some supplies, the information they had obtained wasn't encouraging.

Rodriguez had been there with her and _Cat,_ he was worried too "Give them time, _Shorty_. The pieces you had storage at all over the States are high-quality, but complicated to ensemble. Soon we will have more signs from our allies."

"Hey! They are complicated for a reason" Rachel huffed, the fact that they had found indications about their fellow hosts wasn't enough for her; she needed major signal, she needed to speak with them and avoid the heads behind the infection.

Matt observed the girl and stopped her inner whipping "We can't risk the people at our care or ourselves. They can not find us. Have you forgotten our (Matt and David's) area of expertise?" the taller boy was beaming from ear to ear, his only goal was to light her mood "We nerds will rule the world"

"Seeing the quantity of time, geeks are in front of a computer instead of working their bodies I doubt you previous statement, unless they are been protected by militia or some of us"

"Don't forget the disgustingly rich geeks that could hire their private armies. Good blesses their paranoid asses" Matt chuckled

"Amen to that"

"Rachel, listen to me, we must be strong" Rachel's frown didn't go unnoticed "Wait!...I am not implying that you have not been strong" they had started to walked to the door, when an explosion of light hit them.

"What the fuck?" Rachel said. The building structure had protected them from the first blast of light. Soon gunshots joined the strong noises of the explosions.

Matt started to panic; their entire company was out there. The _petite brunette_ grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him inside the building, her ears were ringing and she was certain that Matt had the same problem.

"Let my go" Matt stated, but Rachel didn't release him until she thought that the detonations had ceased

Rachel's ears were better so she spoke "Those weren't normal grenades. Put on your goggles and check your weapons" Rachel ordered him. They waited a couple of minutes and exited the store ready to put holes in any available surface. The diva wasn't sure if anyone was able to hear her, although she decided to ask one of their codes anyway "Milk?"

"Vodka" two persons replied.

Rachel had felt a great relief when she heard Quinn and David's voice, her solace didn't last two vehicles were missing and most of the people had passed out. "David, where is Taylor?"Rachel saw the trepidation in Matt's eyes, when their partner didn't replay._-Fuck, Fuck, fuck!-_

"She was coming down when all started, she warned us "David said pointing at two bodies.

Rachel started to bark orders while she checked the bodies "David and Matt perimeter, Quinn help the others …move people, now.

'**Taylor?' **Rachel used her communication device '**Taylor, do you copy** '- _Come on, come on! Don't scare me Cat_-

'**Yes, I do'**

'**Are you hurt? What is your position?'**

'**No, I don't think so… about my position I think I am somewhere on the floor. Sorry, I can only see flashes and spots and my ears are still ringing'**

After a couple of minutes Rachel found her "Good fall" the brunette smiled offering a hand "Summer Gs (multiple detonations Flash bangs)?" Taylor nodded and accepted her hand.

"Rachel, Taylor!" the panic in Britt's voice was evident.

'_Fuck, the day keep getting better'_ the girls thought. They had a feeling about what was behind Britt's dismay.

**Guilty party…**

They had sent Deputy John and most of their company to Sue's Fort with the rest of the supplies.

"Britt. Taylor is the best tracker of our team; she is going to find them"

"She wasn't feeling well" Britt remarked, the host had almost fallen in her first attempt to jump from roof to roof.

"The effects of the grenade are temporally, Britt. _Cat_'s recovering was slower because she received the full blast and her eyes are more sensitive than ours. She is well now" they had lost important time securing the provisions and escorting them half the way back. Taylor and Matt had departure as quickly as they were able and Rachel didn't have doubts about Taylor's skills. The _tanned girl_ was more worried about what they could find. They were familiar with that kind of grenades, Summer Gs were special and use only for the elite forces, those were the kind of things they had grow up with inside Casus Project.

"Why are you so worried then?" Britt asked, Rachel had got use to Britt's abnormal and accurate perceptions "I…"

'**We got them…**' a familiar voice announced, giving the directions "…**we are getting in. Wish us luck. Over**.

'**Good luck' **Rachel wanted to scream, all the worst scenarios were running uncontrollably through her mind; Taylor was taking a big risk and all in the assumptions of hostile hosts hunting them – _You moron, you want me to blow the place if you can't extract them; for you it is a pretty simple math two of you for the security o all of us and the joy to blow a traitor host-_

"Is she following the protocol?" Are you not going to call her back or demand her to wait? Why is she doing it? Quinn wondered with concern and anger, her best friend was there and therefore the happiness of her other best friend was in jeopardy. The ex-Cheerio had learned to trust the taller girl; even so the poor host had become the principal target for the blonde's outbursts.

Rachel protested "QUINN ENOUGH!" the blonde closed her mouth "I am not her superior and she is as capable as I am, perhaps more…stop judging her" when the silence had surrounded the vehicle, Rachel's boiled temper calmed.

Nobody spoke until they reached their destination, huge houses, amazing railings and gigantic gardens that had started to look like steppes were part of the view. The place screamed money and the house they were getting in wasn't the exception.

'**Baron of Sydmonton?**' Rachel asked.

'**Andrew Lloyd-Webber' **a masculine voice replied as Rachel let go the breath, she was holding **'I'm opening the gates, you better hurry' **Matt's coldness wasn't normal.

'**Is **_**Cat**_** ok?' **Rachel saw Britt's expression and mentally palmed herself** 'What about Santana, Puck and Rebecca?' **The gates started to open.

'**Santana and Puck have ugly bruises and John's sister has a bullet in the leg, they are pretty shaken. Now that you are here, I'm going to be in the roof…don't let David go inside, we need a patrol…we don't know if we are waiting for company. Please bring the medical supplies, over'**

'**Copy that'**__Rachel and David were officially spooked, Taylor wasn't online and Matt sounded like he wanted to kill someone. The boy had recited Taylor's instructions without a joke or silly comment.

The house looked intact from outside, however Rachel's perception change once she got inside. The place was a mess and the smell was a clear sign of violence. Three kids were sitting in a couch with a ragged Santana, the Latina was using Taylor's jacked to cover herself. Rachel's blood ran cold with the implications, the fumes of blood, fear and sex were unmistakable, _the brunette_ suddenly understood why Taylor didn't want the boys inside…having a erection in front of possible victims wasn't a good idea -_We have the most creepy body reactions!-._

"Sanny!" Britt ran towards her girlfriend.

"Forty hostiles and five hostages, that is not counting our people" Taylor's voice made the kids jump.

"Where are Puck and Rebecca?" asked Kurt

"They are upstairs, she is resting" Taylor took advantaged of the couch position and mouthed to Rachel '_They saw me killing their captors, they are scare and I'm not helping them to relax…HELP' _

Rachel rolled her eyes –_Yeah and how could you look menacing standing next to five tied men facing the floor, after had killed more than twenty people? Please, you are the living image of a Teddy Bea , a fluffy Teddy Bear that had bounded one of them… BOUNDED ONE OF THEM? …REALLY CA? HE IS A KID! - "_You said five hostages so I'm guessing the other two are upstairs?_" _the smaller host stared icily at Amos -_Rachel, calm down. Taylor would never do something like that without a good reason-_

"Yes, they need some meds" Taylor mouthed '_play nice'_

Rachel knew that she had to adopt a friendly façade, she had to convince them that she wasn't a threat and was there to help "Hi, what are your names?" Rachel acknowledged the kids with her warmest smile.

"I'm Tom" the kid answered her splitting the floor.

"Hi Tom" It didn't go unnoticed for _the short brunette_ that the boy didn't introduce her companions"I am Rachel Berry, First Lieutenant of SFODC-Casius or Special Forces Operational Detachment and Command, division Casus, team Gem" Tom eyes weren't the only ones that got wide, it was the first time that _the diva_ had used her rank and affiliation and for them it sounded very impressive.

Berry continued "I would shake your hand, but in your current situation you can not reciprocate the gesture" Rachel heard Taylor groaning in frustration –_I'm helping here, stop criticizing me_ -"May I ask ,why have you been tied up for?"

"I tried to kill him" he said nonchalant; Tom saw the confusion in the tanned girl and clarified "He said that he would leave my little sister alone, he didn't, he hurt her too" the color from Quinn, Kurt and Britt's faces drained

–_That explains the ropes_-Rachel exterior didn't change -_You are an actress, keep playing the character, you can freak out later_- "I see… the other leader of my team First Lieutenant Taylor Amos can be annoying pain in the arse" the boy nodded and one of the girls whispered something into his ear and Rachel acted amused "I don't think that bitten her was a better idea. You could catch something; after all he is kind of a mutant"

Taylor cleared her throat.

"Fine, you are not the only one. We are kind of mutants, yet you are worst than me" then she whispered in a conspiratorial way "When we were children her favorite candies were a peppery fruit-flavored gum from Japan, a Yogurt Flavored Pepsi popsicle, a Walgreen's Australian Licorice covered in dark chocolate and tortillas drenched in deep milk chocolate and dusted with chilies powder" the kids expressions were priceless.

"Hey! You like the last one, I always have to share them with you and every summer we use to make them from scratch" Taylor retorted, looking offended and delighted with Rachel's teasing.

"Hey! You like the last one, I always have to share them with you and every summer we use to make them from scratch" Taylor retorted, looking offended and delighted with Rachel's teasing.

"Ok, the Red Fire Chocolate Tortilla Chips are really yummy, in any case the other things are totally gross" Rachel stated and the kids were smiling at that point. Rachel had made it; she re-humanized her friend and made a connection with the little rascals.

Rachel sat on the floor and offered them some Tic Tac "Nobody is going to hurt you now, Tom" she signaled him to keep the candies "We are going to take care of you and your family...look we have medicines" Rachel showed them a pack "Let's make a deal, I'm going to end what Taylor started and patch Rebecca and then if you want I can check the rest of your family"

"So I can be there, when you cure your friend?"

"Duh! How you are going to decide if I am good enough to check your…?"

"My big sister and my auntie" the boy clarified.

Quinn and Kurt were confused and sick with the way the girls were behaving; they didn't comprehend the reason behind their playful tones and jokes, but. Britt knew. The taller dancer had been observing the hesitation melting way from Tom's features and when the boy assented, Britt just wanted to engulf Rachel and Taylor in a warm hug, the hosts had been in the kids place and they were swallowing their own pain and frustration to make them comfortable.

"_Rachie, Tay-tay_ I can stay here with the girls and _Sanny_. Maybe Kurt can go for some food and started to cook the dinner and Kit-Kat can help Taylor" the blonde looked at the kid "Tom can we stay in your house for tonight?" Britt innocent appearance and bubbly personality sealed the deal.

"Sure. When you finish with my big sister, could you do the same with us?" Rachel had untied Tom.

"By all means. Come on, show us the way" Rachel didn't want to go upstairs, the stronger smell of sex came from there, besides Taylor was a better quack, but she knew that Cat was going to torture the prisoners to make them sing –_Damn! There is no easy path here , we are going to have nightmares and felt like shit for days_- the odor of the girl room was making her wet and disgusted with herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the delay, my dog was sick and he passed away and I have been depressed, this chapter has been in my computer for weeks. If you have dogs please give them time and love, we never know how long they would stay with us. This chapter is for Frodo, you made me change my perception about rottweilers and you gave me 3 wonderful years of friendship, love and loyalty. I miss you.**

**-8-**

**Crawford Academy**

Rachel's tried to focus in the abused girl; she was determinate to win her internal battle between body and mind "Tom could you be so kind to introduce us?"

"She is my big sister Gwyneth…Gwyneth these persons are good…I think?" the hesitance of the boy wasn't helping their case "They are from the army, want to help us and Rachel is one of their leaders"

"Please to meet you, Gwyneth. I am Rachel Berry, First Lieutenant of SFODC-Casius or Special Forces Operational Detachment and Command, Division Casus. You can call me Rach" the brunette's body language was relax, but commanding "This person over her is Quinn Fabray a former cheer leader from the William McKinley's Cheerios, a survivor from the fist infected horde and part of my unit"

The girl looked at them from the first time "You are too small to be a soldier. Are you like the other girl?" Gwyneth kept her scrutiny

"Yes, I am" Rachel knew that after all the Hell these kids had suffered, the last they need was a lie.

"I HATE YOU!" the girl screamed and proceeded to run and slap Rachel "Where were you, when my mom became a monster and those men killed my daddy and uncle…" Rachel had caught the girl before she collapsed

Rachel's heart sank "I honestly don't know how to answer your question; every Word I say would mean nothing to you"

"You are late…too late" the girl whispered while Rachel kept her arms around her.

Quinn wanted to replied and defend her girlfriend's honor, but she was still shocked out about the whole thing.

"Did she kill them all? They deserved to die"

The diva stared into her eyes "They will be gone soon, I promise you that" Rachel swallowed "Gwyneth, we bring medicines and I would really like to do a quick medical check up on your body injuries" the girl shuddered "I'm sorry. I know this is uncomfortable, but I need to the same to your siblings"

KNOCK…KNOCK…

Kurt was at the door "I came to bring you this" the boy had two buckets of clean water and a bottle of soap, it was clear that Taylor had sent him. Kurt's gaze was glued to the walls, he had seen enough in his first pick "We are going to take care of you and your family now. You know, Blaine is going to be thrilled to have you around"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, he is my boyfriend" "Your sister told me that you were a member of Crawford Country Day and all clicked… you used to sang with him in charity events"

Suddenly the girl started to sob, however her cry was from relief. Rachel thanked Kurt with a nod, she was sure that the girl would accept their help.

* * *

**Ten hours later…**

"How are we doing?" Taylor had made her way into the living room, unsettling Gwyneth as her siblings just stared at the new arrival.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Tom said, gaining a confuse look from Taylor.

"Mathew offered the kids a chocolate and Gwyneth confuse his intentions" Rachel clarified for her friend; the taller girl had been getting fun with some pricks.

Anger and then comprehension flashed across her eyes "I see… well that was a valid mistake, don't worry Tom" Taylor reassured him "_Shorty_ can I speak with you for a moment?"

**Morality sucks…**

Rachel's nostrils were soon filling with the smell of, sweat, dust, blood and urine; Taylor had been busy, the taller girl picked up a _Wild Geese_ (mercenary) and took him far from his fellow felons.

"Hello, again" the man's fear was evident, his body was shaking and was desperately recoiling form Amos' touch "Don't worry, I just wan to show her something" the taller girl held his arm, turning it "See" Rachel nodded.

"Please, they forced me I am innocent. Help me this woman is nuts, she had…." The man had begun to plea his case to Berry, after a couple of minutes Cat got tired and kicked him in the ribs.

"Fuck you cunt!" he spitted, missing his target

Taylor applauded "That's the aptitude I was seeking. You know, I have always regard your kind like practical and intelligent persons, unfortunately you are destroying my previous opinion" she chuckled "Besides, insulting the person that would decide how long and how painfully you are going to die, it is not a bright idea" the other criminals were unconscious, the men had probably passed out from the loss of blood and their current injuries "I want you to repeat some names for my friend here, your mates are not available at the moment…so go ahead"

"Please God"

"Na'ah ! I am your God " Taylor struck his face before grabbing his head by his hair and pushing him into an uncomfortable semi standing position; then she paused and mouthed '_Go! You had seen the tattoo; I will handle it from here_'

_-No. I can't let them to put the blame on my friend, can I…no It's not correct - _Rachel was regretting her earlier choice; she had insisted to be there when it wasn't necessary, her friend had broken the men's spirits –_She has to know what I'm capable of, she deserves it-_

Rachel shook her head and Amos' eyes went wide so wide they nearly bulged 'Don't_ be an idiot, get out'_

The brunette gave him a devilish grim, shot one of the unconscious men and spoke "Don't you want to die and be in peace like you comrade?" Rachel cuts the man side under the rib cage and the pushed the tip of the knife in his genitalia "I am as opprobrious…" Amos rolled her eyes and the brunette clarified "I am as wicked as she is" Rachel whispered "Tell me, have you eaten "Rocky Mountain oysters (testicles)...No?... You are going to taste your own and then you will have some quality time with my friend" Rachel gave Taylor the knife and smiled him sweetly as her friend started to cut the material protecting the former genitalia. "Choose wisely and start to speak"

Quinn pushed Puck and ran to the house, she had never witnesses how ruin, pollute, heartless and evil the hosts could be and that knowledge had marked her forever. The blonde wasn't prepared to see that side of her girlfriend. Inside the garage the friend of the _little brunette_ was having a similar dilemma; the taller host knew that her friend's relationship was in jeopardy.

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

Rachel had left the room for a couple of minutes, Berry had decided to cold down a bit; she had had enough of their absurdity; on the other hand Amos wasn't making a better job, the taller girl was loosing her patience.

"SICK PSYCHO SOLDIERS!"

"You are blasting yourselves way through the boundaries of Hell" …

"You are immoral!"…

"How do you sleep at night?"…

"You are the worst of them. Those poor men suffered enough in your hands" a woman was screaming at Taylor.

Having watched the interaction from the doorway, Rachel decided to step in"Pentagon doctrine held that 95 percent of prisoners would break upon straightforward questioning. However in the last two decades they had found just the opposite in pre defined profiles like terrorist, virtually none of those individuals give up information not in response to direct questioning, and not in response to army-approved psychological gambits for prisoners of war. I'm sorry to break the bubble you have been living it, but prisoner **torture** had become a common routine in twenty years and in this case was an accurate decision, plus they had served their purpose"

"…an irreversible denial of human rights" the same woman declared.

"What human rights? We are talking about criminals. These woman survived the infected horde, killed to member of their families that were contaminated and then when those men broke their sanctuary killed more members of their families and rape them multiple times per day for weeks that woman could have been you and the kids could have been your children, heartless female" David was taking big breaths. He was the worst bad temper all of them and their accusations were exalting his flaw; Taylor and Rachel's gaze was the only thing stopping the boy from punching some faces.

The woman got quiet, she looked ashamed

"CREEPS!"

"Your arguments are irrelevant, first Capital punishment has been a part of Ohio's justice system since early in the state's history in theory we are not doing something wrong. Second you don't have the space, resources and people to rehabilitate criminals, two of those men were going to be subjected to the lethal injections, and the other three were mercenaries. Third if we had nor informed you about their deaths and told our companions about their right to complain, we wouldn't be having this conversation" Rachel informed.

"You are insane, death sentences have to be imposed in a criminal justice system and not for a couple of teens"

"…the torture, what about the torture?"

_SMACK!_

A strong sound had stopped the rambling, Taylor fist left the table "I'm getting tired of listening your stupid remarks" Amos adopted her in charge attitude and body language "When the times come you can complain about our actions with the pertinent authorities and asked for a martial court if you still think is pertinent. I suggest you to read United States Military Code of Conduct, Punitive Articles of the UCMJ, Military Law Civil-Military Relations, international Laws of conducts Article 7: Crimes against humanity and of course the Capitan (John) and ex- combatants can used the Article 90-Assaulting or willfully disobeying superior commissioned officer" Taylor smirked "You don't have nothing to loose, they will want our heads for helping you instead of saving the whores and drug addicts they had assigned us, in resume you will have the pleasure to witness how they put a bullet in our heads, so do me a favor and shut the fuck up"

Rachel teased "You are really a walking wikipedia, don't you?" Taylor shrugged "Next thing to discuss: St. Rita's Eastside Urgent Care or Saint Rita's Medical Center"

"But.."

"But what?...They are dead… You have the articles and information to demand justice; we are wasting time and I'm pretty sure we are under Martial Law"

"So?" the same idiot questioned.

Rachel massaged her temples

"Martial law is usually imposed on a temporary basis when the civilian government or civilian authorities fail to function effectively. Typically, the imposition of martial law accompanies the suspension of civil rights" John answered "These soldiers don't have to respond to you and evens so they have given you the tools to do it"

Murmurs were heard in agreement and disbelieved.

_-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

_-Fuck Fuck and Double Fuck!-_ "Quinn, please look at me" Rachel got close to her girlfriend as the former recoiled from her touch, avoiding the brunette's eyes. The little diva had been made fun of, beat, whispered about, served as an experiment ,laughed at, physical and probably sexually abused, nevertheless, but in all of that, she had not sense the desperation and hollow that was killing her soul. Rachel took a step back "Quinn?" she was trying to achieve the eye contact that Quinn refused to grant.

"You didn't stop her. Did you see that men?"

"I can only feel pride. Pride because she broke professionals in less than 24 hours, she is really skilled"

"You enjoyed it. I saw you" Quinn snorted

"Yes, I take pleasure in inexplicable deeds, it's a side effect of the virus Quinn, unfortunately the line we walk between a warrior an a bedlamite is thin; you know childhood psychological disturbance can be so overwhelming that it can cause later deviant behavior, but we have managed in a impeccable manner, we are controlled psychopath. You can't expect us to be restrained by regular morals codes….we don't operate like you" Rachel's eyes were already starting to become teary "I am a monster Quinn. I never lie to you about it"

Quinn made contact with the singer eyes and her fears were confirmed, the truth was being unmistakably spelled out from the brown orbs.

Quinn was confused; the blonde had witnessed too many sides of Rachel's personality, however she had never attested_ the brunette_ sadism in all its mercilessness glory or how easily she had accepted her friend malice and that scared her. On the other hand, Rachel an her friends in normal circumstances weren't killers; in fact, most had instincts which make it extremely difficult for them to engage in lethal violence

Despite her inner struggle , the blonde had to ask "How many people have you killed in cold blood?"

_-The truth will set you free; a lie will put you in bondage. I just want to beat the Hell out of the moron who said that_- The _diva_ looked straight at her girlfriend, not blinking with trepidation in her eyes "I stopped counting after one hundred and before you ask the next question, I want to confess that I am not acquainted with the total number of people that I have killed in a direct or indirect way. And I know this is probably going to change everything and I have most likely lost the greatest thing to happen to me" tears were running down her face.

"I need time" the ex-cheerleader stated.

"I understand, Quinn. I would give you all the time and space you need"

Quinn left the room and the_ little diva _cried until there were no tears left, staring at the last place Quinn had stood. When she woke up of her sorrow, she noticed three figures sitting next to her: David, Matt and Taylor.

"I don't know what to do about Quinn and then these idiots don't want to go with us" Rachel barked, the frustration in her voice was evident

"Rachel… it's their decision not yours; besides it would be better if we have two stations instead of one. The Academy can be the headquarters, I don't see the problem" Taylor spoke with security while she gently touched her hand.

"About Quinn give her time, _Shorty_. She will come around" David hugged her; he didn't need to look at Taylor and Matt to know they were agreeing with him.

* * *

**Proper Etiquette For Visiting Hospital…**

The plan was simple: rise early go to Saint Rita's Medical Center, establish a defensive perimeter, eliminated the host around the area, force the entries and launch Summer Gs (multiple detonations Flash bangs) into the building, get rid of the stupefied infected, penetrate the building and repeat the grenades and killing trick until the first floor and basements get clean, disable the stairs, continue with the massacre, take out the supplies before dusk and return to Sue's… _A piece of vegan cake_.

"_**Ducks in a row. May the leprechauns bring you luck**_**(Britt's dictionary: Everyone is in position. Good luck)"** Britt said in a neutral voice.

"**Copy that. We are getting in"** Rachel cracked a smiled, Pierce was a strange character but nobody could argue about her aiming, concentration and disposition. The dancer was an excellent soldier and an amazing friend.

"Have I ever told you that I hate hospitals?" David asked to his friends.

"Yes you have in several occasions" Rachel was thinking the same, in fact all of them hates hospitals clinics and white rooms in general, when your first memory is pain and a clinical table you develop a kind of phobia for those places "Be extra careful and remember the intervals between the explosions._ Cat_, are your ready?"

"Are you kidding me; drugs and infected in robes that show their _derrieres, _best mission ever" Amos was scanning the pieces of glass and cracked windows that used to be part the entrance and lobby – _I hate them,_ they _s are inefficient infected containers. We better broke them all_ -

"C_at_, you have to admit they look pretty" Rachel read her mind "Well they use to be a pinnacle of esthetic design in modern edifications"

"Modern architecture can kiss my ass and for your information they are a paradox" Taylor shattered a big piece of the amorphous (non-crystalline) solid material as several hungry infected step out, the latest were ignoring the pain of the light.

After they had finished eliminating the first swarm, Rachel threw a Summer G, the infected closer to the explosion were withdrawing from the light and for a frightening moment as they blocked the space that had been left for the glasses.

"Don't loose the count, second block advance now" Rachel voice was the last clear thing to be heard, before the noise of their weapons. The thunder of their combined fire was deafening, the infected felt but the horde never faltered as the creatures in front died, the other claimed over them to try to get them.

The slaughter continued, magazines by magazines were being fired in a continue rhythm.

Rachel threw another Summer G, the whole team was in semi auto, shutting, punching and cutting. Rachel was shooting slower that the rest of them, but she was making more kills; _the brunette _was the best shooter of the entire hosts her obsession for perfection had given her a sweet reward, she was a killing machine: one mistake every 300 hundred rounds.

"_Gotta _run, honey bun" Amos winked at her friends and ran with Rodriguez, penetrating, trashing, crushing and crippling infecteds; their goal was to stop the continues flow of the infected taking out the stairs without compromising the structure

Rachel felt a little sorry for Matthew; the boy was more used to be Cat's shadow after all he was her partner, nevertheless following the pace of the tall girl was not a pleasant experience

The mountain of corpses was covering all the space, they have to jump them to advanced "_**Don't be stingy with your ammo**_" _the diva_ had been dying to use that phrase "Double Tap people, remember the Asian looking woman with the fabulous flower coat in Zombieland" David rolled his eyes and then she realized – _Harah!__ I had killed my cool comment_-

The floor had become a messy and slickly surface, Rachel was caught in her job, however part of her being was determinate to protect Quinn; the blonde girl had been given her the cold treatment and probably would broke up with her, but Berry would be damn if someone hurt her, so when the girl hit the floor and a ugly bastard was going to ripe off a huge gash from her arm_ the little host _pulled him out of her and made his head explode like a watermelon filled with firecrackers.

"My gun jammed" Quinn stated in a wobbly voice.

Rachel assented and gave her hers "Take this one" the brunette turned and carried on with their carnage, she didn't offered her a hand to help her to stand up, no because she didn't want to do it…the problem was that when you have a bunch of infected trying to eat you, being gallant is not in your top ten priorities and less when you had given one of your weapons; nevertheless Quinn was struck for Berry's action.

Five infected rushed to Rachel and their mini team and she shoot them and punched them, taking them unbalanced "What are you waiting for shoot them!" Puck and Quinn followed her instructions. Minutes later they heard a detonation.

"**Sorry for the delay, too many P-ts (pre-**_**toasties**_**) showing their goodies…Gross, we saw a woman with a breast implant…."**

"**Pleasantries and traumatic experiences later, **_**chocoholic **_**"** Amos sighed and Rachel cracked a smiled, her teammates were crazy.

"**Right, sorry it was so gross"** Kit Kat excused himself.

"**The word gross doesn't do it justice, I would never going to see a breast in the same way"** _Cat_ whined and this time several of them laughed -_Yep, definitely her friends were pair of wackos-_

"**Any way, we are blowing the second stairs. Do you copy?"**

"**Copy that, stay on line. Over" **Rachel said.

_GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

The infected had found a way to go through the collapsed stairs and the impromptu barricades, their team had almost achieved the complete extraction of the equipment and supplies when the no longer rational creatures inside the clinic started to menacing their lives once more.

"**Move, the barricades failed. I repeat the barricades failed, get out now. Drop everything and sprint"**

Quinn, Kurt and Puck had stopped their run when they saw a path of fresh blood outside their escapade door at the end of the hall.

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" Kurt was panicking; the footsteps behind them were getting closer.

"Shit!" Quinn had been trying to unlocked the nearest door

"Sorry guys. I should have known better" Puck voice was over tuned by groans.

"Oh God please make this quick" Kurt had been playing to the wrong divinity, because in that instant the door lock broke, allowing new infected to their precarious situation.

They panicked and began to make peace with who ever was listening as Puck and Quinn swam their bats and Kurt shut his eyes. Then they heard the most glorious sound ever footsteps, firearms and smashing bones.

The infected got attracted by the new noises… Taylor and Matt were taking care of the infected.

Quinn swung the bat to hit an aggressor, but she missed, the infected jumped and attacked, she closed her eyes and in a blink Quinn felt warm blood splatter on her face and hand was pulling her "Kit Kat in front" the hand kept its pulling "Grace Kelly's ghost move your ass" Taylor was dragging her safety for the hall "You area double moral idiot, but you are _Shorty_ double moral idiot" Taylor shot "Sorry, I was impolite and unjust, besides it's not my place. I am frustrated and I can't stand to see Rachel cry"


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

**Back in the Clinic's Hall…**

Fabray glared at Taylor "I am not a double moral idiot!"

"_Suuuure_, and I am not a freak" Amos picked her up and started to run.

"Let me go" _the blonde_ was clearly disapproving her mode of transportation.

"No" _the taller girl_ caught up with Kurt, moved her head in a judgmental way and picked him up too "_Kit Kat_, grab Puckerman. The _P-ts _(pre-toasties) are getting closer"

"Copy that" the taller boy imitated her superior and in record time they were in the middle of the lobby. The male host dropped their human cargo.

"OUCH!" "DUDE!" the boys mumbled, the hosts hadn't been gently.

"Move now and cry later" Matt announced as he turned and began to shoot.

"Get moving, girl" Taylor put _Q _down.

"Go to the vehicles!" Rachel screamed. Few meters from her the other hosts were helping her to stop the advanced party of infected.

Soon the situation was out of control, they were being surrounded and some of the infected were passing them. The persons outside were firing, some hitting their targets and others missing.

"Puck, how you can be good in videogames and suck in real life?" Britt complained. The Jew boy was hitting several in the torso and arms which didn't seem to even slow them down, while the tall dancer was hitting every one of them in the head.

"You said it, Britt. This is for real" the boy was trying to defend himself from the blonde's commentary.

"Duh! I know. You don't have extra lives; you really have to do it better…breath, aimed and shoot…take your time" the danceR said making a giant bubble gum.

Puck couldn't argue with the blonde -_Puckerman, chill out! Where did she found gum…It doesn't matter concentrate. Work your magic-_ he told to himself and he started hit better. "They are coming out"

Rachel was walking backwards "Fire in the hole" she threw a grenade. The hosts turned and dashed to the vehicles and the shooters.

"Get in the cars" Taylor commanded.

The rest of team listened and started their engines, waiting for their friends to climb in. Soon, the hosts fought their way towards the transports and in a short time the convoy was driving away from the clinic.

* * *

**I know what you did….**

"They didn't get anyone, we were lucky" Matt commented. He was sharing the Jeep with Quinn and Britt, the latest was driving.

"The ducks protect us" Britt added "Your ET ducks (platypus) helped too" Britt's smiled failed for a second. Pierce was thinking in her crying _Latina;_ Rachel had prohibited her to accompany them which cause a whole hour of insults from the fiercely Lopez. Britt had agreed with Rachel, her _Sanny_ wasn't ready to return to the field yet.

"Santana is going to be kicking asses in no time, probably she would start with our _Polly Pocket Diva_ " Matt reassured her in his particular manner.

"She really looks like a Polly Pocket doll, except that they have perfect noses and they are more fashionable" Britt said.

Matt couldn't contain his laughter "I know…I know… I love her but I used to wonder if we should save for a fashion intervention…her argyle sweaters are hideous" he calmed and started a story "Four Christmas ago she bought us a set. Our faces were priceless, the worst part was that we ended it wearing them" he started to laugh again "Taylor added them the phrase _'Where is my horse, Santa?_' in the back, she said '_if we are going to look ridiculous in agryle at list lest going to make it with humor_"

"I don't like her sense of humor or the things she enjoys" Quinn interjected.

Rodriguez bit his tongue; he thought it was so easy to pass judgment if you have not walked in someone else shoes_._

"Quinn is angry with her and I think _Tay-Tay_ is angry with _Q_. Are you angry with _Q_ too?" Britt asked.

"We are not angry with her"

"Really? Not even knowing that she denounced Taylor and Rachel, because I was very disappointed with her and Puck" Britt used the rear-view mirror to glare and then pout at Quinn.

Quinn gasped in horror –_This Can't Be Happening_!-.

"No, they did what they have to do. We told you about the articles and rights for a reason" the male host replied.

"Does Rachel…?" Quinn asked in panic.

"Yes, Quinn, Rachel knows and she doesn't feel betray for your endeavors. She understands your motives, you conscience dictated your actions. It's important to be able to sleep peacefully…believe me, **we** know that from first hand" the boy turned an looked at the shorted blonde "We are not angry, we are frustrated and sad"

"Frustrated? Sad?"

"Yes we are felling frustrated and sad because we can't help Rachel with this, we don't know how to change what she is...what we are" Matt took a big breath "We are not as abominable as you think Quinn. We still suffer from guilt, tiredness, stress and shock, however we don't registered like most people, not even like the most trained soldiers" he scratched his head "Guilt is perhaps the most difficult part to deal with and to explain to others, we felt it…we just ignored it, until we considerate necessary and later we put it in a dark place where it can't sting us anymore. Nevertheless the memories never go away, they stay with us forever"

"Why are you telling me this?" Fabray asked.

"Because is the true and in this moment, I am the only one of them that have a chance to explain you our deeds, without your misleading prejudgments"

"I beg your pardon?" Quinn demanded.

"You haven't witnessed me doing something against your more primal principles; plus I represent what you originally thought of us" the boy had been trying to be clear, to elucidate what he wanted to explain, although Matt knew that his words could never completely express their internal struggles "What I want you to know is that we have the beast on a leash or at list we try to do it. We are not walking around killing and harming people for fun. Rachel is still the girl that cries out of happiness at the end of _My Fair Lady_ and sobs uncontrollably with To_ Kill a Mockingbird_" he turned around, fixing his gaze on the road

Quinn took a moment to process his speech "I don't…"

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore, please be gently and take your decision promptly. We will help her and you with your resolutions" the boy had interrupted her statement.

Quinn previous dialogue had been forgotten, the image of a hansom Matthew, but mostly a dazzling Taylor comforting Rachel was making her seeing red "That is what you want, isn't it? You want them together, because you can't have her for yourself and who would be so stupid to be a with a lesbian psychopathic whore"

Matt clinched his jaw and for the first time in his life he wanted to punch a girl, the _shorter blonde_ had touched a soft spot, well if the boy was honest with himself the girl had actually touched two soft spots ...he used to have a crush for his best friend, but that was a long time ago; maybe the worst part of her venom words _Cat's_ description after all the host had saved the b_londe_'s ass more than once and in a way the _Ex-Cheerio _was right with the courtesan's duties. He and David weren't so obtuse, they were familiar with some of the girls' future obligations, more specifically with Rachel's_.–Calm down. She is jealous and she doesn't possess all the facts…on the other hand, why do I have to endure her words…Taylor is not a whore or a psychopath, at list no more than any of us_-

"Tell me Quinn if you had been in our place, would you have been better than us? Perhaps more stable?" he chuckled "I don't think so. You would have been the Queen of the Cretins, in fact you were one with a **normal **up growing" he made emphasis in the word normal, he knew about his father, _but come on abusive father vs abuse everything_ "Respecting Taylor, who in his/her right mind wouldn't fall for someone like her? She is amazing, brave, loyal and have taken care of Rachel..._**more less in the same way you did it with your three years race of Let's Going To Torment The Hobbit**__"_ he let out the last part with sarcasm and rancor.

"_Q_ , _Kit Kat_ stop the violence between friends" Britt couldn't stand it anymore "No more ugly words from any of you"

Rodriguez inhaled "Sorry Britt-Britt…Quinn" the boy started to unwrap a chocolate bar "Chocolate?" he offered a piece to the girls.

"I don't want anything from you" Quinn snared.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

'_Oh oh!'_Quinn thought, Brittany had never used her complete name.

"_Kit Kat _is trying to be a _man of gentle…_" Not Matt or Quinn had the courage to correct her "You are being meant" she frowned "You are jealous of Taylor and that's not cool. Taylor is happy because _Rach _has a girlfriend, besides she is a good person and she hasn't had more sexy times with _Rachie_ since you became her girlfriend" then her face became serious "And I'm happy that she stop those men, they were horrible Quinn. They deserved to suffer, look what they did to those kids. They would have done the same or worst to Rachel if they had caught her" the comment made Quinn uncomfortable "I would have killed them myself if they had raped Sanny"

The shadows in Britt's eyes cleared and she turned towards the boy "I have not said thanks to _Tay- Tay_ or you" the lovable Brit was back.

"Yo –your welcome, _Britt-Britt_. " Rodriguez stuttered –_Man! I should start a blog ** . .org **__-_

"I have an idea; I can show you my boobs if you want"

The boy's eyes widen –_She must be playing, right?-_ "Thanks, Britt, but that it is not necessary" he studied her face and _the dancer _had a ear to ear grin –_Oh My! This lady really enjoys pulling everyone's legs_- the host cackled "You are one of a kind, Ms Pierce"–_I like her, Santana is lucky to have her_-

* * *

**Devious illusion…**

Quinn was alone in their designated place in Sue's Fort.

Rachel had respect her wishes, giving her the space she had requested, the taller girl was thrilled and mortified with the diva's behavior, thrilled because Rachel was considering her necessities first and mortified because the brunette's cold treatment was breaking her hearth.

Quinn was aware of her own irrational reactions, but she had been justifying them with absurd excuses. Quinn was so distracted that she didn't feel the Rachel's presence.

"My Quinn" Rachel whispered in the blonde's ears before attacking it with kisses and little tugs.

"Rachel?" escaped from Quinn's lips in a strange and husky voice that didn't seem to belong to the _tight Catholic girl._ Rachel's ministration had traveled to her neck.

"I can't resist it anymore…" kiss "…I miss you…" kiss "…I love you…"I want you" She bit down on the skin and the taller girl gasped.

Every ounce of Quinn's mind was screaming **_Bad idea! Talk first_.** Unfortunately her body betrayed her when Rachel decide to kiss her in the mouth –_Is she still my girlfriend…Oh God! I love her tongue-_

The kiss was long and wet and incredible sensual.

"Have you missed me?" Rachel started to caress the blonde's tits, paying close attention to her nipples. That act brought a river of moans.

The two girls continued to do battle with their tongues as Rachel gently squeezed Quinn's nipples.

"Good Lord" the _ex- Cheerio_ exclaimed, closing her eyes.

Rachel had moved and had her head inside Quinn's shirt . The moans continue and become more intense as Rachel worked harder in the taller girl breasts with her talented mouth.

Rachel plunged her fingers under the blonde's bikini bottom, gently cupping the outer swollen lips of her lover.

"_Rach_" Quinn moaned quietly under the gentle assault, the diva's fingers slid easily up and down her pussy lips as my thumb messages her clit.

Rachel kept kissing, massaging and biting Quinn's bra-covered breast until "Wait, Rach. I need to kiss you" _the diva_ got out of the blonde's shirt and kissed her.

"Is there something wrong, love?"

Suddenly Quinn had a gun in her hand. She stood rigid and slowly opened her eyes, her body was covered in blood, the_ diva_ was covered in blood, everything was covered in blood.

"Quinn, Quinn!"

A voice called her from far away, then a hand touched her and she kicked and screamed.

"Quinn, wake up!"

Quinn examined her surroundings "What the Fuck?"

"You were having a bad dream or a good one" David was in front of her, on his knees "You have an excellent hook" the poor host had received a punch in his testicles.

"Oh My God! David, I'm sorry" Quinn was mortified.

"My fault, I should have been more prepared" David was panting "To be hones I never expect a blow from you...again my congratulations" the boy crawled to the wall.

"Is it subsiding?"

"Yes, don't worry. What were you dreaming about?" Karofsky asked and the blonde told him.

"I don't think it was about Rachel. At least, not in the literal sense. I just think that you've been experiencing g extremely traumatic events and you're having a very difficult time dealing with them. Depression, sadness, fear and guilt are common around soldiers, it's called PTSD" the boy sat next to Quinn "My advice is to talk about what you're feeling, don't keep it bottled up inside, don't be afraid to express yourself, especially with people you can confide in and trust like Santana or Britt"

Quinn arched an eyebrow

"Don't look at me like that. We are here for you too, but they're your best friends and in a way you are living this together: a new distressing experience from zero"

* * *

**Slapping some sense into…**

"She hasn't spoken with me in days, _Doc Who_. How much time does she need?"

"_Shorty_. How the Hell, I would know? I grew up with you and_ Cat _and I'm still learning about the female' space-time clock"

SMACK! A hand had found a head.

"Auch!" Karofsky groaned "I was joking!" he had hoped that his attempt would light her mood.

"Drop it!"

"You smile" the boy teased

"DAVID!" Rachel was loosing her patience

"Ok, Ok. Rachel, go on"

"I'm afraid that I underestimate and the repercussions of my true persona over her fears and affections. My decision was selfish and unilateral; I can expect that a normal woman would understand the complexity of our nature. I must accept unfairness and the consequences of my honestly"

"Rachel if she didn't run to the Hills, the first day I doubt she would do it now. The real question here is how patience you can be and are you prepared to answer a lot of personal and difficult questions?"

_GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_ (Not so far form there…) _GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

SMACK! The _Latina_ had smacked Quinn's brain box

"_Satan,_ that wasn't necessary"

SMACK! Fabray had received a clout alongside the head that knocked her to the ground from _the dancer_.

"Britt!?" not even the _smaller blonde_ knew if her statement had been a question or a claim.

"Sorry _Q_, we parents must sometimes do unpleasant things for the child's own good" Brittany said with a chided tone.

The two ex-Cheerios captains looked puzzle after all this was Brittany, the unicorn lover, no Sue Sylvester Ramsay's mean sister.

"Animal Planet" Pierce clarified with a shrug.

The _Latina_ sighed in acceptance; her girlfriend was perfect and incredible eccentric. Lopez slowly turned around to face her ex captain "_Rubia cabeza hueca! _(empty-headed blonde!), you are the most stupid person that I have known…wait that is Finn and then Sugar because really in what is she thinking?" she had digressed, although it was ok for her friends at list the fiercely _Latina_ was recovering some of her old attitude "You are going to loose her, committing the major mistake in your _Barbie _existence and when that happened I'm not to help you to recover her. You are no the _Queen bee_ in this situation Fabray, damn in it, you are not even the second one" she got quiet.

The light complexioned girls watched as Santana fidgeted and tried to say something, big tears were adorning her tanned face "I regret so many things Quinn, treating her like shit is one of them. The _dwar_f and her friends have saved my life more than once and yours too" the tanned girls started to relate "They were groping, scratching and clenching my breasts and my butt, telling me what they would do to me and I began to think…maybe this is just it, maybe this is how I go, and maybe this is my punishment for some of the emotional pain I've caused others through some foolish mistakes and poor judgment... I was hopping to be quick. I was hopping to die before they rape me" Santana was engulfed by her girlfriend arms "One of them was almost inside of me when I heard noises and then Taylor pulled him off and cracked his neck" the _black haired gir_l was sobbing "I can't imagine what that poor family had gone through until she killed those monsters"

Quinn had moved and was holding the _Latina_'s hand "Santana"

"Berry killed a person…big deal! Taylor killed a person who cares? They had probably killed hundreds; they were raised to do it. What amazed me is that Berry and company could be like those men, taking what they want but instead they are helping us and even taking shit from us. I admire them Quinn. I don't know if I would be the same and I'm pretty sure that what happened to me, it is nothing in compare of what they have experienced" they look ate each other eyes "Grow up and give them a break _Q_, because if you don't I'M GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS"

"Amor (love)" Britt kissed the Latina's temple, Matt was right, her lover would be fine in no time. Santana was recovering.

**_GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_ **(Back to Rachel and David) _**GLEE-GLEE-GLEE**-_

"Rachel, don't take this personal, but I kind of hate your town" Matt interrupted Rachel and David's conversation as he walked in.

The mates had been discussing about _Shorty's_ romance drama, so it took them a moment to react.

"Hm?" was _Doctor Who_ coherent question.

Rachel's response wasn't better, she was still distraught over their conversation with David, her eyes were red and her face showed misery "What in the world happened to your hand?

When _Kit Kat_ caught a glimpse of her face, he tried to amend his intrusion hiding her hand behind his back "My hand? Nothing happened to my hand. What hand are we talking about it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes an approached him "Let me see" she gabbed his hand, the fist was all cut out "So?"

"Not important, how you are feeling?" the dark boy tried to change the subject of the conversation.

"You know the answer for that question Mathew. Now, would you be so kind to tell the story behind your wounded hand?"

"This is nothing, just scratches…see" Rodriguez extended his hand for examination "What about you, can I do something for you?"

David smiled at his friend kindness.

"I don't think you or _Cat_ would be able to help me in this, Mathew. However I appreciate the gesture" Rachel ended her inspection over the boy's extremity.

"We are her for you, you know that right?" The boy said and Rachel nodded. Then _the starlet_ proceed to gaze at him "I punched a wall" Rodriguez confessed

"Oh My! You lost your temple. Your Vulcan blood has failed you my friend" David said and then busted in laughter.

"Do you have a female sibling that's less irrational?" _Kit Kat_ asked.

Rachel at that point was laughing, only those two were as geek to bring Star Trek allusions into an argument "Boys, I'm sorry for break up this touching geek bromance moment, but I still wan to know the story behind the hand"

"I menaced the head Doctor here and punched a wall" _Kit Kat_ explained and Rachel frowned immediately "Don't worry _Ca_t talked with the doctor and she gave her the _mifepristine_ and_ misoprostole_"

"You mean mifepristone and misoprostol?" Rachel asked and Mathew nodded "Wait a moment! Who is pregnant?"

"I hope that nobody, but Gwyneth and her auntie deserve an option…you know just in case"

Rachel wanted to kick herself, she hadn't thought about it –_I'm an idiot! How could I forget something like that?_-

David felt nauseous "Did the doctor oppose?"

"Kind of" Matt wasn't sure.

Rachel like her friends had a very clear view about the doctor vs patience taking active roles, they had been human lab rats all their lives; although she didn't wish to create more quarrels between the Lima survivors and the other hosts, so she decided to paint the doctor in a brighter light and if she was honest with herself she didn't want to know the doctor motives, she had had enough disillusionments recently and Amos was capable to manage the situation "The doctor was surely thinking in the side effects, the drugs causes several symptoms and some of them could be very dangerous" the brunette regretted her words Mathew's face had that hollow look, as if there was something completely wrong "However we are talking about _Ca_t, she is better than many professionals with doctorate degree in pharmacy"

That had made the trick, Rodriguez's face relaxed and Rachel was able to sense the tension in David's body disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

_(**F**lashback)_

**_Samples…_**

_A group of men and woman from different agencies and ranks leading by Arthur Karofsky put a folder in __Shelby__'s hand. The doctor read the papers without changing her external appearance "Excellent" __Shelby__ said in a heartless professional voice._

_"Who would have known…" Arthur whispered "Age has given you some perspective or perhaps you really have learned your place at last"_

_Shelby__ didn't react to the man's words "Gentlemen, I would started to work with our materials, we need the best for our first third generation"_

_"Doctor Corcoran you will be the leader of this project"_

_"What?"_

_"Arthur, you are still the director, but you have to admit that Doctor Corcoran is the best of her field. She will determinate and give the approval for the mixes and samples"_

_"I feel honor. I will do my best, this is important for everyone in Project Casus and for our Country" the woman said with pride and emotion and then proceed with her reading "These are top choices, I only need to make some adjustments" –Rachel, please forgive me!_ "I will started immediately"-_ I need a plan-_

_ (**E**nd **O**f **F**lashback)_

* * *

**Congrats here is your lucky break…**

The tension in the last days of their stay was bearable, the girls made some control management at list with the people in Sue's Place, because Rachel and Quinn were still a disaster.

"Girls good afternoon. Where is Quinn?" David asked and then spotted the blonde "Excuse me" he lifted her, put her over his shoulder and started to walk.

"David, what are you doing? Let me go in this instant" Quinn demanded

"The hell no, blonde" David said as he put her down and silenced with a tape

"David, what..? Santana was soon interrupted by the boy

Karofsky was walking again with Quinn over his shoulder "I want them to speak , before we are out of here and I'm tired of seeing the happy couple mopping for each other while they try to avoid being alone"

Shortly Britt, Santana, Quinn and David were in front of a moving trailer

"She is going to be pissed off with you two" Taylor was shaking her head with and ear to ear smile

"I didn't see you jumping in her rescue..." Matt stated "…and if my memory is correct" the taller boy opened the door for David "You smiled and proceed to take the lead of all the preparations to get our of this fucking town" he added "No offense, girls"

David threw Quinn inside and closed the door

"Non taken" Britt started to giggle.

"And let's not forget Rachel's intuition, she thinks that something obnoxious is going to happen" _Doctor Who_said as his face scrunched up in concern "_Shorty_ is rarely wrong and you are all jumpy too"

"Truer words have never been spoken" Taylor sighed and turned around

David knocked on of the trailers wall twice "Ladies you have 90 minutes. It would have been more but Rachel didn't cooperate, anyway made them count and don't break anything" he looked at his companions "We better move, we don't want to fall from Taylor's favor, after all she is the only one that can stop Rachel from kicking our asses"

Inside the trailer Quinn took the tape from off her mouth "Rachel?"

"I'm here Quinn" _the brunette _was sitting next to a candle, she was immobilized "I'm going to beat the crap of Ray Bolger and Bert Lahr"

Quinn gave her a quizzing look

Rachel elaborated "Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion form the wizard of Oz of 1939 with Judy Garland" she grimaced "I was almost out of this ropes, but I don't oppose if you are kind enough to assist me"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Why you don't talk like a normal person? You only need to say can you untie me, please…" she got close and unbound _the diva._

"I think, I can take us out …"

"Don't you want to speak?"

" Mmmmm…yes?" Rachel doubted

"God, you sound so convinced"

"Sorry. I want to talk, it just that I'm afraid and then I have this bad feeling all over the pit of my stomach" Rachel's emotions were a mess

Quinn took a sit next to _the brunette_ "What are you afraid Rachel?"

"I'm afraid of everything; the communications are functioning so we will be having news soon and we will know the real magnitude of this catastrophe. I'm also concern about the government reaction towards us, they will not hunt us down right away, because they need us but they will eventually, they can not be happy with our desertion"

"Desertion?" Quinn looked puzzled. "I don't understand, Rachel. How can you say that, when you and your friends have been taking care all of us? Besides, you are not running away. You have been trying to communicate with your superiors"

"They will see what they want to see Quinn and we did disobey our orders, we had committed contempt. It doesn't matter that we had the best of intentions all along, treason is treason Quinn"

Quinn didn't pressured in the matter anymore, the hosts has repeated in different occasions about the government's future retributions for their actions, she would have to deal with that fact later – _They will have to pass me if they want to harm Rachel or the others_-

The _tiny girl_ had taken the _ex-Cheerio_ silence for acceptance and decided to continue "Furthermore, I am trouble about our eventual behavior. We are used to be in stress situations but all of this is simply too much, we can snap in any moment and if we do it then we'd better be prepared to do the correct thing" the brunette avoid the blonde's eyes "And last but not least, I'm worried about you…I love you Quinn, however we are cruel devices of destruction and I don't want to poison you with our baggage"

"Look at me Rachel" the blonde traced her face "You can't poison me and you will never hurt me on purpose as I did it …" Fabray put a finger over Rachel mouth impeding her to speak "… and that's why I love you, _Rach_. I'm not saying that our relationship is going to be easy and I'm not to assume that I'm going to take well all the…" Quinn didn't know how to finish the sentence

"…obscured details about my life" _the brunette_ offered.

Quinn nodded "We grew up different circumstances and I have to keep that in mind before judging you so lightly, besides I was wrong about those persons. You did the correct thing"

Rachel shook her head "No, no, no. Can't you see? I am changing you, I'm poising you"

"No, you are not" Quinn had lifted up her voice "Santana and Britt have opened my eyes and that has nothing to do with you, I have to left behind my previous principles and adapt to this new reality if I wan to do the correct thing for our people"

_The diva_ recognized the wisdom behind the blonde's words, although she couldn't stop feeling bad about it, her Quinn had changed forever.

_The taller girl_ lifted her hair and put her lips to the soft skin behind _the diva's_ ear "I can see you're scared and I'm scared too, but I'm not going to leave you Rachel" Quinn the proceed to kiss Rachel check

"You say that now, but what will happen when I drop another bomb on your plate? "

Quinn was taken aback for Rachel's comment "I would try to clear my mind, then I would listen the reasons behinds your actions. I'm not going to make the same mistake" _the ex-cheerleader_ drew her closer "I told you Rachel, I am not going anywhere" Quinn touched her lips with hers, the kiss was delicate, sensual and filled with intense love "I'm not going to let you down again" she kissed her again in a slow motion "You can trust me Rachel" their pulses soared "God! I love you so much" Quinn kissed her a little more eager; _the blonde_ licked her tongue on the brunet's bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her mouth.

Rachel moaned and surprised both of them by reaching her hands up to tangle in Quinn's short locks, pulling her more toward her small frame, opening her mouth and allowing her access.

As they parted Rachel looked up into her eyes which repeated without words the same request -**_Trust me-_**

Rachel had really missed the blonde; she could felt her body and hearth on fire. The smaller girl closed her eyes and the nodded –_I love you too Quinn and I want to trust you_- Rachel caressed Quinn's face with her fingers "I do"

"Thank you" Quinn looked deeply into Rachel's eyes before pressing her lips to the brunette's neck. The taller girl could sense Rachel's apprehension, _the smaller girl_ wasn't going to giving up so easy. _The blonde_ decided to go slowly –_I will show you, how much I love you Rach_- Quinn pressed her body into the _tiny diva's _hair and hugged her tightly. "I love so much Rachel" Quinn took her time to undress her, sealing every moment with a tender kiss.

In minutes Rachel was in heaven as Quinn cupped her full breast in her palms and twirled the nipples with her long fingers "Q-uinn!" _the tiny diva_ moaned.

Quinn wanted to hear more of the brunette's whimpers, so she replaced her fingers with her mouth, kissing each nipple, still holding the host's breasts in her hands. The ministrations continued for a few minutes until Quinn decided to play wit her core, going for her lover's clit, rubbing it and taking pleasure in its particular throb "I have you, baby. Please come for me. I love you" _the blonde_ caressed Rachel's pearl faster and faster until the latest got rigid.

They kiss for a little while until they heard two knocks

"Hi _Rachie,_ Hi _Q_" Britt opened the door "You really look hot together, nice ass _Rach_" the dancer was enjoying the view and the girls' discomfort.

"Britt what are you doing here?" Quinn asked as they started to get dressed.

"Mmm… the boys send me to tell you something" Brittany was now with the girls inside the trailer "We are ready to go, they also said something about not risking their adulthood"

"Manhood, Britt" Rachel corrected her with a big smirk

"Why are you smiling?" Quinn asked.

Rachel started to count with her fingers "First: we make out and I think we are going to be ok. Second: they boys are scare of the retaliations, after forcing me down" she looked at the taller blonde "How can you remember a thesaurus of a word, but not the word itself? You are really a tease, Ms Pierce"

"Is that a dinosaur… because I prefer metonyms or Triceraptops?"

Rachel cackled "I have to insist, you are an amazing riddle Britt" _the brunettes_ took her girlfriend hand and dragged her to the exit "Come on Quinn…metonysm… what a joker!"

Britt jus smiled and followed them out .

* * *

**A colorful stop …**

They had decided to not follow the same route to return home. Called it paranoia, but after the mercenaries nasty surprised and the infected -not_ toastie_'s behavior; they didn't want t to risk it and those were the reasons behind their actual position.

**'We should not be taken this detour. It's too risky. 10-5 '** Rachel said

**'_Shorty_, don't star again all of us agreed with you Over'** Rodriguez stated in light mood.

**'Not all of us'** David murmured, he was still pissed l with their resolution and he was sure he wasn't the only one bitter about it -_Rachel is too good for her own good and I hate that Taylor had only fought back for the medical supplies. It's easier for the persons in the __Fort__Sue__'s to take resources from the town than for us… Fuck it the town is closer, it has less infected, they grew up there, the places are better constructed and closer to each other; besides is not our problem that they had decided to stay, the only ones intelligent enough to come with us were Gwyne_th and her family - Karofsky heard a chuckle.

**'Well, _Doctor Who,_ I had to admit that you have strong opinions**' Mathew tried to joke about his friend outburst. He hadn't like David's bitchering, although he didn't want to started a fight, not with Gwyneth next to him

**'Did I say it out low?'** the _ex -jock _asked.

**'Yes'** everybody replied

**'I'm not going to apologize. I mean what I said'** David replied was becoming more aggressive by the second '**Those assholes will never appreciate what we did, we came out and risked our skins for them and you just let them take the victuals**. **It was a stupid move for our part.** **Rachel inanity can cost us, she shouldn't…**'

Perhaps perceiving Rachel's cringe, Taylor cut him reminded him his place '**David**', she used his name as a warning "**We don't owe you an explication. Rachel and I are the ones to take the shots, David, not you" **Taylor spoke** 'You exposed reasonable reasons, but ours were also rational and as I said we have the last word. Plus we can't change the past, what done is done. Proceed with caution. Over'** Taylor voice had a commanding and irrefutable tone; she din't want to be a dolt with Karfosky, in fact she had taken the commentary by its real meaning: David was frustrated with the persons of Lima, not with them. Nevertheless she wasn't happy with his reaction toward Rachel and his lack of self-control.

David felt ashamed; Taylor had never chided him like that in public –_Why did I have to open my big mouth? I should have not spoken so freely, not with other persons listening, they can't see us fight or disagreeing and who I am to do it anyway? I'm not thinking with my head- _

The place really looked promising, the bakery factory had been abandoned, two truckloads were parked in the back and everything indicated that the whole place had been spared.

They come out and assumed their positions, their priority was simple; inspect the truckloads' conditions, check their goods, secure the cargo and decided quickly about break in and snitch what they can. Unlucky for them, thing were never simple.

They had split to cover more terrain. Taylor, Tobin ( a cadet from the Academy) and Puck were scanning the front, Mathew and Britt were securing the site from afar, Santana and Tina were with Gwyneth's family protecting their vehicles; Quinn, Rachel and David were in the back watching and assisting Kurt with the truck.

"Rachel, I want to talk to you and apologize"

"It is not the right time to do it, David" Rachel stated and then she stiffed, someone inside the factory had produced a scream of terror "David with me, Quinn watch the door" she turned toward the roof only to see Mathew already aiming on the edge of the roof just above the door –_And that's real empathy, Mr Shuester: immediately reaction without words"_

David and Rachel rushed into the place, following the noises; in a few minutes they found the source of the scream. A group of _P-ts_ were forming a semicircle, trapping two males figures; an infected was butchering the leg of man, the piece in his hand was a perfect mix of clothes, skin and dying muscle; for a twisted moment the hosts thought they were watching a master Cook Show were a chef tried to decided if the meat was the correct part of the animal or if it had almost the perfect balanced of ingredients. The infected looked like he was deliberating about spices, taking his time appreciating it, removing the layer of clothe and then smoothing it with his thump.

-_What the Hell! Since when do the inflected act like packs?- _Rachel saw the same question written all over David's face. The hosts had never encountered that kind of behavior, uncoordinated attacks without a hierarchy was something the hosts were familiar with, although they were seeing a different panorama.

The leader smiled in an almost bold and normal way, and then he proceeded to hand out the little human morsel to a girl behind him. The girl examined the meet and asked a silence permission to start to move her jaws and tongue into it.

Rachel signed the instructions and David nodded they had had enough. It was important to observe the new development, but two human lives depends of them –_Being realistic, it is more like their deaths depends on us than their lives. I am almost certain that those men had been contaminated-_

Rachel and David jumped into action. The infected didn't expected company stared by their presence the _P-ts_ groaned, advancing toward the hosts like a pack of savage dogs, making a wall formation some staying like guardians and others approaching the intruders..

With a quick move Rachel had slaughtered two, but in her distraction she had dropped her guard a microsecond and a male _P-t_ was running toward her from the right side of her vision. "Shit" the _tiny diva_ kicked him as hard as she could, the blow bumped the _P-t_ to hi ass, unluckily a female had tried to plunge her from her other side and _the singer_ was struggling with her balance, both for her own momentum and an unidentified fluid on the floor.

_The brunette_ fell but had managed to pulled the infected young woman with her, the woman had impact the floor with her head. Rachel stood up and booted her head detaching her neck from the head –T_hree down_- _Shorty_ saw how the same _P-t_ that she had bumped with a kick, was preparing to assault her again; Rachel duck escaping from the boy's arms and hitting him in the back of his head, bones crushing, blood splashing everywhere -_Four down_-

With her peripheral vision Rachel could appreciate David punches and aiming _–Perfect idea, David. _- Rachel shot, killing an infected with every single bullet and attracting the attention on the last standing infected: the leader. He launched in her direction with a knife in his hand and his mouth ready for bite "Oh no! You will not asshole" she fired -_Game over_ -

Rachel spoke "_Doctor Who_, report to Taylor and make a quick inspection" Karofsky nodded and as he turned away Rachel added "Well done, David" Rachel reloaded her guns and walked toward the victims and realized that the second male was hardly a teenager–_Probably father and son_-"Sir"

"You shouldn't risk your lives for us, we have been bitten"

"I had noticed Sir and that detail didn't change my determination to be of assistance for you and your son...I presume he is your son?"

"Yes, he is"

"Sir, I have to ask you some questions. Is this ok with you?"

The man assented, he had noticed Rachel's strength and something that he couldn't put a finger on "What do you want to know?"

"Do you remember how many infected attacked you?" the man shook his head "Perhaps an approximation?"

"I think they were more than twenty"

"I know that the next questions are going to distressed you but they are important for us, please try to understand" Rachel didn't take her eyes off of the man and his son "How many minutes have passed since they overtook you?"

"Minutes?" the man tiredly laughed "A couple of days. It will be better if I started from the beginning" when the man ended his story, Rachel was trying to fight her sadness and frustration "…and that's that, we gave our selves for the rest of our family in a way God have been merciful with us from the beginning of this trial"

"You were very valiant"

"Rach" Taylor was walking toward them; she made a quick scrutiny of the scene "Hi" she inclined her head, the taller girl had listened part of the man's tale and had decided to practice her humanity _"_We found some of these…" she showed them two cans "…and I thought that maybe you will want some"

"You shouldn't be wasting food on us" the man reprimanded the girls "You will have to kill us"

The _taller girl_ smiled, not many persons accept the inevitable and the man words were a great reflection of his character "Why don't you humor us for a while...by the way I am Taylor" Amos opened the cans and handled them to the man and his son.

The man chuckled as he realized the ridicule of their situation, for him the girls in front of them were good persons; they were the living reaffirmation of why he and his son had made what they did: hope "Thank you, Taylor"

"I don't want to die, Dad" the boy spoke for the first time

"Hush now Luke. You were very brave when you decided to stayed with me, the rest of our family escape and soon we will reunited with the love ones we had lost" the man hugged his son. The image was heartbreaking.

Rachel broke the silence "Sir, we will do our best to find your group and take them with us" Rachel perceived Taylor hesitation, but decided to carry and ask questions later "They will be safe, we have a pretty sweet place"

"Thank you. See son, God in his benevolence sent us a group of angels, they will be sure that we don't damage others and will look for our family. Right, girls?"

"Sure" Taylor reassured him "We will find them and take them wit us, they are going to be happy in our home"

They finished their meal and said a little pray "We are ready" the man announced Taylor had moved behind him "If you found my wife and the rest of my family, please tell them that I love them and that Luke and I will wait for them" the man's lips were merely closing when Taylor broke his and his son's neck.

"We have to find his family" the brunette stated.

"We can't" Amos was closing their eyes "They didn't make it, Rach. I found their bodies"

"But you said…."

"I lied, they didn't deserve more shit. They are together now" Amos carried the bodies in the direction of the front door where someone had prepared a grave.

Rachel followed Taylor and then she couldn't contained her emotions anymore, she fell on her knees and cried.

* * *

**Okay, the unexpected I can deal with... or not… **

After Rachel break down, Taylor announced that they would stay for the night with the false pretext of scan the area and look for possible members of the man's group or family and secure the food for future recollections. Rachel knew that she and the mental health of their friends were the real reasons behind Taylor decision; sure the food they found was an important asset and could last for months, but the lack of hope was even more dangerous than an empty stomach. At the end Rachel support Taylor's lie about the man's family, adding more members and exaggerating their probabilities of success.

Soon it was morning and after a peculiar conversation with Sue and Colonel Shannon they settled their departure**.**

-_Come on Rachel talk to me, you have been awfully quiet for hours and we are almost in the Academy_- Quinn wasn't as naïve as Rachel thought, she and the Unholy Trinity had gone along with the hosts dirty lies, to easy their minds and help them to maintain the moral "Rachel, we are almost home" the_ blonde_ was trying to cheer her girlfriend to make her see light at the end of the tunnel, the day before had been an awful experience for _the brunette_ and her humor wasn't improving; _the diva_ was getting edgy "Things are going to get better at list for a while, I mean we are going to be surrounded by friends and allies. Aren't you happy?"

**'_Shorty_, guys, there's something fishy going on here. The first guards were very anxious and the Coach and the Colonel were very strange too. Over'** Taylor had been leading the convoy; giving Rachel a time to collect her_self_

**'What do you mean? Are we in danger?"**_Mathew asked._

_"**No, Coach would have warned us, 10-23**" David replied_

_**"**__**Doctor Who **__**is right; the same goes for the Colonel. It has to be something else" **__Rachel saluted the guards and studied their behavior** "You are right something is out of place**. **Over**"_

_**"**__**Kit Kat,**__** just in case, when we arrive try to sneaked away and cover us. Do you copy?"**__ Amos suggested._

_**"Loud and clear, Cat**__" Rodriguez replied, planning his melt away_

_"**Proceed with caution. 10-3 (Stop transmission)**" Rachel furrowed her brow, she was irritated and angry –__Now, what? Please God, don't let it be something really bad__-_ Rachel sighed

_Minutes later and after a few naked examinations the host were greeting by Colonel Beastie, Sue and..._

_Rachel had jumped out of the vehicle; gun in hand "You have to be kidding me!" _


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

**Extract from Casus Team/Mates Protocols.**

_Mates _

_1.2 (A)(i)t' The key characteristic to choose mates are based in their synergy inside and outside the field …_

_1.3(A)(ii) Gender will not be an essential requisite to conform mates …_

* * *

**Okay, the unexpected I can deal with... or not…part II **

Rachel had jumped out of the vehicle; gun in hand "You have to be kidding me!" She knew the woman standing between the Coach and the Colonel: Shelby Corcoran _–What is she doing here?-_

Quinn didn't understood Rachel's reaction, the brunette had jumped out and charged like a crazy bull _–Are we being attacked? Who is that woman?-_ Seconds later she realized her identity "SHIT!"

"What are you doing here? What are your intentions?" Rachel was aiming her biological mother.

"I can assure you we have the situation is under control, soldier" Shannon had positioned herself in front of Shelby

"Pixie Diva, I don't like her, I don't like this, and I'm not going to enjoy asking you to give me your weapon" Sue

"Well in that case Coach, I'm not going to enjoy this but I have to refuse" Rachel cocked her gun

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous. I had studied your psyche. You are not capable to shut me, after all I'm your biological mother" Shelby could not contain her presumptuousness

_Shorty _smirked "Let me put this bluntly Mo-ther, I would not be so sure about your assumption, besides my gun is not the only one aiming at you"

Doctor Corcoran looked down and saw a pair of red dot dancing over her chest and sighed –_Great move, Shelby. Time to close your mouth-_

The brunette felt a hand over her shoulder and then a voice whispering in a strange language

"Rachel, I think this is a perfect time to tell you that we are not the only hosts in the house. They are not giving signs of hostility; however we should act with caution" Taylor had got close to the petite girl and was mentally thanking their geek mates, many people speak other languages, but how many spoke Klingon or Quenya

_-Shit! - Cat_ was giving her the choice over their next move. Finally after a couple of minutes Rachel took a big breath, and put down her gun, immediately the boys followed her and the dots disappeared from Shelby's chest "If you don't mind, Coach we will keep our guns"

"No way _Devito_, give me your weapon. You too, _Frankie Stein._ Please girls, believe me you are safe, but I'm not sure if we are going to be safe from you"

Rachel turned her eyes upon Taylor that made a negation signed –_Okay, it's good to know I'm not the only jerk who still has doubts-_

Taylor spoke "Sorry Coach, Colonel our answer is still no. However we are going to put away our weapons" the Gem team put their firearms in their sheaths

"My unicorn princess" a tall guy with tattoos yelled running towards Brittany. The man engulfed the dancer in a bear hug

"Dad? Look Sanny is daddy"

"Brett, The Kid is her dad" Matt whispered but the hosts female and David heard him

Rachel looked puzzled and Amos decided to clarified "He was famous motor cross rider, he has a team now...well used to have a team"

The man finished the embrace "Dudes, why the long faces? The Doc is awesome; she and nana Adele helped my team to escape, beside the kids are great and you don't want them to have a bad impression…to be honest they are a little bit wear, but very respectful…by the way I told the brownies to come, don't tell nana. She was expecting a better time to introduce them" he murmured his last statements.

At the mention of nana Adele , Rachel could sense the disbelief and surprise in her team especially in Taylor–Nana Adele? He can not be talking about our nana…no that it's impossible…_ Cat_'s grandmother, my bube, really?- the tiny brunette inspected her mother and the other women for confirmation.

"Yes, he is talking about her. The one an only Lieutenant General Adele Thorn" the Colonel said smiling with pride, after all Adele Thorn was a legend.

Unfortunately the diva had committed the mistake of ignore the rest of the man's sentences after the word Adele and had been more interested in confirm the identity their nana to really paid attention to her surroundings; as a result she wasn't expecting Adele's presence.

"I'm sorry Barbara, Brett convinced them to come and meet them… Taylor?…I can explain it… "a familiar voice said.

Rachel hadn't turned around, she didn't want to stop watching he mother , however after hearing Taylor's gasp and the way that the latter was now shaking her head and clenching her fists to her sides in distress, the diva took the risk –_Why is Cat not walking toward her? And why is she so affected?_- then Berry saw the reason behind Amos' agitation – _Wait a minute, she said Barbara?_Holly shit! Please Elohim , you can't be that cruel!- the brunette was at that moment aware of two things: Adele had called Shelby Barbara and behind their bube were six kids, six kids that has a strong resemblance to the member of Gem

Santana was pointing from the hosts to the kids and back "Are you…Are they...Kids, are you they…?"

"Subject 941206-A (Taylor) and Subject 941218-B (Rachel) are our genetic donors, their mates are only partial donors" one of the kids said.

David couldn't think straight anymore –_How dare they? Fucking bastards_- he launched toward Shelby, throwing her a perfect punch.

The boy was doing his best to beat the crap out of the older woman, action that was difficult taking into account the relevant fact that the woman was also a host and that the Colonel and Coach were trying to stop him as well.

Rachel had seeing him move, but had decided to let him hit her. T_he_ little Diva had to many things in her mind at that moment and the worst part was that Amos had turned and walked away after the kid's declaration –Okay first thing first, Taylor is having a crisis, no that I'm not having my one too…Don't think about Rachel, not the time, you have to assume full charge of the situation– Berry intercepted David just on time to spare Beiste and Sylvester from a broken bone.

"David, stop immediately" Rachel commanded in such and authoritative tone that the boy hesitated for a moment. Moment that the leader took to pushed him away "Matt, here, now"

Mathew did as he was told his lips were pressed into a thin line, he was hurt, mad, shock and confuse.

"Please walk with David for a while. If you want to break something, do it. I need you both with cold heads" the ex-Glee Captain demanded.

"You are asking for the impossible, Shorty" the boy mumbled, not taking his eyes off Rachel's older version.

"I know, but…" Rachel turned her head toward Shelby "…she owns us answers and our rage is not going to deprive us for them. When you feel ready, go to our room. We have things to discuss"

"What about _Cat_?" _Kit Kat_ had been to astound to notice that Quinn, Santana and Britt had followed the other host in her exit.

"The girls are with her and I am on my way don't worry" then Shorty got close to her mother "We are going to have a little talk, no bullcrap and you can NOT have other hosts with you. In fact you are going to officially transfer their command to us or the Colonel"

Doctor Corcoran couldn't contained her smile, she had always admired the way the girls competent each other, when one fault the other take the lead immediately "I did it the moment I arrived."

"So thoughtful of you" Rachel said and then she shouted to the hosts surrounding them "Pete, I saw you and I know you are there, so call the others, come here and unload the vehicles, the persons next to them would guide you. Taylor and I will talk to you later" for the brunette this act was a way to reaffirm their position.

"Our behavior was unacceptable, Colonel"

Shannon could felt the cold sweat still running over her back; she had expected a more fatalistic scenario "I will let it pass this time, Lieutenant" _–Keep lying to yourself Shannon, If they had killed her, what would you have possibly done to stop them and furthermore would you have blamed them- _ "You and the rest of Gem are dismissed until the reunion with Shelby"

"Noah and Tina can give you a quick report about our tip, you will have an extend one tomorrow at first hour" Shorty started to walk and stopped in front of the kids and Adele "I hope you are not taking this personal, it has been quite a shock for us. We really want to know you"

Rachel was being careful with her words, she didn't want to scare them or offend them. She felt responsible for her kids, but didn't have an emotion attachment toward them _-This is so surreal. I don't even want to think about it in front of them, if I do it, I'm going to have a break down-_ then she added "Bube, I'm glad you are fine, but I'm also hoping you have good explanation**" **Rachel's eyes were full of suspicion and hurt.

* * *

**Bring in up…**

Their room has acquired a tangy smell; Rachel recognized it immediately, her friend has being vomiting, the odor was strong for a normal person, but for a host was more than evident. Rachel nodded toward Britt and Santana who were sitting on the bed and crossed the room, stopping only to open the windows.

Quinn was sitting on the floor next to Taylor; it was obvious that the blonde had assisted Taylor in some way.

"We are moms…I mean, genetic donors" Taylor had a wicked smile that matched the disturbing emotions eating her inside.

"Of three children each and one of our kids are not from our mates"

Taylor chuckled "Yes, other beautiful detail to add to our concerned list" the girl lifted her head searching for Rachel's eyes "Sorry for walking away"

"Don't worry, we can allow to damage your image anymore. Vomiting in public and showing your weak stomach would be devastating for your fans…big bad wolfs don't panic" Rachel and Taylor exchanged smiles as they shook their heads, the diva had lifted a little of the tension with her ridiculous remark. Rachel extended her hand offering help, but Cat's didn't accept it "Do you wan to stay here?" Amos nodded.

Quinn felt awkward being there, the girls were in a visible emotional distress; on the other hand she also felt bless, the hosts were always careful with the emotions they usually displayed, trying to show only the ones that make them look menacing, strong or in control and avoiding the ones that make them look weak. T_he ex-Cheerio captain_ stood up.

"Where are you going?" _Cat'_s asked, frowning.

"I'm giving you some privacy" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

Taylor laughed "You hold my hair while I was vomiting, after that you gave me a clean tower and helped me to clean myself and somewhere in your mind you think I want you to go away"

Rachel smile at the mention of her girlfriend holding her friend hair –_Good, we are not the only ones throwing away our facades. I love her so much-_ "Love, we have revealed our motives and values, opening ourselves a little more every day with you Santana and Britt and there is a reason for that" Rachel had perceived the presence of the Latina and her girlfriend next to the door frame "We trust you"

Taylor nodded "You haven't agreed with everything we do, nevertheless…"

"Me and Sanny have" t_he blonde dancer_ clarified "Quinn haven't but is not her fault, well not complexly .She loves Rachel very much and she have started to understood you better"

"Completely, love" Santana corrected her

Britt bit her lips "What I'm trying to say is that we get it, we have your backs and you have ours and we will help you with your kids and the other things that may happened. You are family and family takes care of each other and don't break the trust their members have put in them"

"Totally. If you want me to beat the shit out of Doctor Creepy, I will do it with pleasure. _**Nadie se mete con mi familia ( No one mess with my family)**_ Santana let out.

"Thank you Santana, but it's been taken care of" Rachel said dryly

"The woman is a manipulating bitch; we will never be able to trust her. However we can not blame her for our offspring. She didn't have the power to authorized the use of our ovules and sperms" Amos said

Rachel processed the information for a second "Fucking asshole" she mumbled quietly, eyes closed.

"Indeed"

The hosts continued to talk as the Unholy Trinity remained in silence.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Almost everyone were in their seats for the express meeting, the Colonel had went to the host's room and given them the option to decided who would attend, the topics of discussion would involved personal information and Shannon tried to spare them a rough moment. The girls had declined.

Beastie didn't understood their decision, she dint know if they had ulterior motives of they really wish to put all the cards over the table. She suspected the latter, maybe the girls didn't want to show more debility; in any case she has sent a message to every member of the council, explaining the situation and giving them the choice to assist.

Corcoran was anxious, she knew it was time to told them at list the most important parts of her story and wasn't so sure about their reactions. Her daughter had stopped David but she knew that it wasn't and act of love, it was the logical thing to do, Rachel's training had kicked in to protect the source of information. _–Beth, if you are really listen wherever you are, I need a hand here_- "There are some many things , I want to tell you. You must be wondering why Adele and I know each other" she had asked to the woman to avoid any confrontation in the reunion, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire

"You are right, dear Doctor Corcoran, fell free star to clean your conscience and damage more our poor perceptions about our biological families" Rachel's words were full with disdain.

Shelby could seethe hurt in Adele's eyes; her daughter, Rachel, had spoken a bitter true: a host always has mixed sentiments about the members of their families that had agreed to be part of the project.

Shelby took a breath "My full name is Shelby Barbara Lansdale Corcoran and I was your mother's mate" she searched for Taylor's eyes, the last name Lansdale had made a story in the CIA, the United States Air Force and in the politics scene and she was certain that Taylor had recognized it; however the girl the girl didn't react.

Taylor and Rachel had recognized Shelby's last name, it was obvious that the woman had more secrets that they had imagined.

"My mother was her mate" Mathew annunciated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We were reassigned. It was the logical option; we all studied here and have a common background inside and outside the training"

"I have never seen a photograph of you together, nana and the General have never mention you and the only time my mother did it, it wasn't in flattering way" Taylor knew that sometimes mates and team member get reassigned, it wasn't a common situation but could happened. Even so she was confused about the lack of evidence about their relationship.

"Barbara is not lying, Taylor. They grew up together, they were inseparable, one day Lisbeth came and made me promise to never talk about her again, then your mother took too the photographs, letters and other documents and it was like they hadn't being friends"

"We planned that way. Their wrong believing about our relationship helped us in our careers and gave us the bases to destabilize Richard Adenauer's position and take over Project Casus, our plan would had worked if your mother hadn't died"

The member of Gem team interchange a silent conversations, they knew the man's reputation, he had institutionalized the basic rules for their training and body enhanced, putting special attention in modulate behavior, disciplinary actions and the preparations of their minds and bodies to indulged and adapt to pain in hostages circumstances and conditioning techniques that allowed soldiers to operate at higher than normal levels of effectiveness in combat. The man was also a war criminal whose felonies had been pardoned by the USA Government due to his knowledge about Casus, the human body and psyche; the government had left him worked with the CIA in Project MKUltra (code name for a covert research operation experimenting in the behavioral engineering of humans (mind control) through the CIA's Scientific Division) and then in Casus. Richard Adenauer had had an extraordinary life with an exorbitant salary and had been over reverenced for scientific and politics.

Shelby continued "Lisbeth and I were rebel, intelligent, stubborn and overconfident unfortunately our families' connections and behavior attracted the wrong people' attention. Richard got obsessed with us, we were his jewels…"

Rachel glanced up at the perspicacious Taylor; the brunette has a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach. Richard Adenauer's real name was Otto Ambros and words like extreme torture, sexual abuse, mutilation, medicine negligent, illegal transport, black organs traffic, biological weapons development, suspicion deaths, terrorism and insanity were part of his legend. The Government though he had stopped his old habits or they didn't gave a shit, the scientific was too successful, his achievements surpassed the accusations surrounding his name; but the girls had known better and thanked to his protégé's proud they had ended discovering the true.

Corcoran have kept talking as the hosts diverged their attention between her speech and their own thoughts "...he didn't suspect us; in fact he left us alone, his protégé wasn't so minded"

"That is a kind way to describe my father, although that doesn't explained why he loathes us"

"Arthur wasn't elected, he was a weak baby and Richard didn't want to risk grandpa Karofsky support killing his only heir with a shot of the virus. I think Arthur secretly resented all the hosts for that and that hatred became bigger when he got infatuated with Lisbeth" Doctor Corcoran smirked "He had inherited Richard 's position and power, but he didn't have the adequate pedigree for the job and as you know, Taylor, your mother had other plans"

The hosts were familiar with the story. Lisbteh had defied the system searching for a donor outside the project candidates; she found the perfect stumper in a foreign dancer and managed to get pregnant. When they discovered the true, it was too late.

"Lisbteh's rejection was a mortal blow for Arthur's pride, he had wanted to expanded his influence marrying an Amos-Thorn and in passing fucking a desirable woman"

"Barbara, please" Adele begged, she didn't had the gusts to learn more perturbing details.

"Come on Adele, do you know how many times Beth was hitting on by high rank officers. My Beth was a beautiful woman and the fact that she didn't want to be their slag cost her dearly. If she hadn't been so high and mighty she would have had a better location and those fucking bastard wouldn't have put her in irrefutable danger" Shelby glared over at the woman that was still avoiding the ugly secrets behind Casus Project, she couldn't believe that General Thorn was a coward - People only see what they are prepared to see, it's easy to put a veil in your eyes and play stupid- "What do you think they would have asked for my daughter in couple of years?"

The hosts were quiet observing Shelby's gestures and tone. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing, Shelby was not acting, deep down she really had cared for her friend and perhaps for them.

"They wanted her to be famous, to have access to key persons. Broadway is not Hollywood. They would ask her to obtained information and there is nothing like a night of whoring to make a man soft" everyone could sense that the conversation had turned bitter "Rachel would not only use sex to fulfilled her duty she would do it to obtained advantages and spare her friends of danger and Taylor is not different, she is not like her mother, Taylor is more practical she would do it too to protect the ones she loves and I can assure you Adele that some of the old farts have their eyes on the hosts"

Hazel eyes dropped to Rachel's face, Quinn understood Mathew's frustration and anger when she had called Taylor a whore. They would whore around not only because was expected of them, because they will use their bodies to keep the members of their team alive, for the host their bodies had become another tool, a possession that wasn't really theirs to enjoy. The blonde's eyes were red with tears.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked as she fougth with the urgency to brush Quinn's tears away.

"You need to know the true and have access to more resources. I have been observing you for years and I figured that you have a back up plan and the Academy was market like a plausible stronghold in Adele's manual" Shelby suppressed a smile, Amos had been bold leaving a manual with specific directions.

"It seems that you weren't the only ones with hiding supplies around. Shelby had several stocks, one in her lab, and other in general Thorn's place and a very big one here" Shannon declared.

"In fact it was Lisbeth idea to create reserves in key places. She distrusted Richard, Beth feared that something like this could happen and with the passing of the time I realized she was right" Shelby clarified

"So, you only collected her, because her secret stock?" Mathew inquired in an accusatory tone

"No, I promise Lisbeth to protect Adele and I was near to her, you were too far away and I supposed that she would appreciate the help" Rachel's progenitor said "I underestimated her stamina and the specials provisions that Beth and Taylor had left with the book of instructions"

Amos placed her chin on her hands "And incidentally you will gain or goodwill"

"I asked you to trust me once, Taylor" Shelby was trying to win her favor, reminding her about Kosovo "Today, I am asking you to trust me again. I'm not the enemy. I brought your children and the other youngsters with me, didn't I?"

Taylor ignored her and Rachel decided to continue their questioning "I assume the adolescents were in the middle of their treatments?"

"Yes"

"What can you tell us about our kids, besides the fact that at list grandpa Berry signed the paper and that not all of them are from our mates?" _Shorty_ asked.

Shelby swallowed as always the girls managed to know more than they should "The twins are from your mates for the other two I personally selected the donors" Shelby pushed two files across the table "They were equilibrated males, they died in the Gulf War"

Rachel took the files, but dint open them " We will read them later. How many of us have kids without knowing and how old are they?"

"All the information is on the files. The teams selected for Project Halo…"

Kit Kat and David didn't suppress their sneers; the name was too ridiculous to be true

"…as I was saying the teams selected were Alpha, Lamia and Gem. All your kids are around six to five years old"

"But only the Mack is alive from Alpha" Doctor Who exclaimed in disbelief

"And you, think they care, wake up! At list they didn't choose Talis, bastard parents + no normal socialization = super dropper psychos" _Kit Kat_ murmured

"Well if you ask me, I can't imagine Jesse and Harmony jumping with emotion when they found out about Halo" David shook his head, the name was a geek paradox -Stupid videogame- "Jake and Marley will be more composed ... the Mack, I mean Courtney, she will go ballistic and then she will hunt you down" he pointed at Shelby

"How many kids are we talking in total?" Rachel asked

"Six from Gem, four from Lamia and two from Alpha"

"That's the number on paper, the official one; we want to know the real number. How many eggs and sperm went missing?" Amos asked, her mind racing a million miles per second, she was hoping for the worst

Barbara's face scrunched up in confusion. "How do you …?"

"If I was a bastard like Arthur and someone offered me money for good quality materials I would be pleased to do it, besides you started to recollect material from us since we were 9 and I pretty sure that he altered the records" Cat 's face was flushed with anger and her pupils were slightly dilated.

Corcoran waited before answering. She wasn't really sure how much she wanted to reveal "Ten eggs, but they were altered so that at the twenty five week of the fetal viability would fail due to underdeveloped immune system in the fetus; I also corrupted the sperms information" she added "When they gave me the order to use underage materials I contaminated the whole series, I only delivered the twelve perfect embryos to secure my new position." Shelby closed her eyes as the stab of regret shot through her "As you recall, after Kosovo Arthur lost most of his privileges thank to you two and with a retired Richard, it was easy for me to have full access to all the samples"

"What about clonation?" It was obvious that Puck had watched too many science fiction movies.

"They tried with our generation, fortunately for us telomeric differences and abnormal gene expression patterns have been strong obstacles for a clone program; furthermore Casus mutates the DNA cells, changing their structure" Shelby stated, assuming that everyone in the room had understood her words.

Sue rolled her eyes, only Susan had followed the explanation "And I trough that the Singing Smurfette speaks in code. Walking Picasso, decode"

"Inconsistent aging, cancer and other cell deformations and the fact that the map of the human genome is almost unusable in us"

"Why they didn't force them to have the kids in natural way?" Susan Pierce inquired her discomfort was obvious

"The females would be force to have progeny at certain age; female host has 70% of probabilities to have children from regular humans and host parents, a female host pregnancy is risky, the virus doesn't know if save the product or the mother" Shelby continued "You also have to remember that the embryos were fertilized when the girls were only twelve and their gestation wouldn't go unnoticed and more in the case of the selected teams, the members are from old important families. Plus if the girls didn't know about the existence of their kids, the government would be able to educate the new born as they please"

Shelby cold demeanor was pissing off Quinn–_I can't believe she had the audacity to be so calm! She is worse than Russel –_ the blonde wanted to harm her girlfriend's mother

"So they would have more children and would never know about the ones they already had…that's mean….and what about the mommies the ones that carried their children?" Britt had made the question the hosts feared.

The members of Gem team had a good idea about the identities and fates of the surrogate mothers. The logical options were mature hosts like Sue's sister and simple –minded woman sentenced to life imprisonment, both groups had most likely been deceived and the normal female were without doubt but were dead due to embryo to mother transmission in virus.

Disgusted with what she had done, Shelby replied with hate "How you think you are, stupid girl, I don't own you a fucking answer?" She felt like her head was going to explode.

The sparked had been ignited. Sue and Santana launched toward Corcoran, the first had reckoned the alleged 15 moths treatment of her sister and the Latina hadn't took well the woman's unsympathetic attitude toward her crimes and the way she had called Britt;. Shelby smacked Sue and push Santana, throwing them with and inhuman force. In seconds the two aggressors were in David and Rachel's embrace, the hosts had prevented their fall.

In the scuffle Taylor had stood up, the perfect host had grabbed the older woman by the throat; her feet were dangling above the floor. Shelby was pinned against the wall, struggling to break free "Relax" Barbara kept fighting "I'm stronger and more proficient than you in a fight" Amos used her strength to bang her against smooth surface the wall "Pay attention" Taylor started to tightened her hold until the woman focus on her, ignoring her aggressors "I'm going to let you go but you have to promise to sit and stay still. Do we have and agreement?" Shelby nodded and the girl dropped her.

"I did what I have to do to survive…you are familiar with the sentiment" Shelby hissed, stroking her neck

Berry hadn't found serious injuries in the Coach or Santana "Why don't we all simmer down and return to our seats?" Rachel suggested calmly. "Don't you agree, Colonel?" she sat down.

The speed of the smirking had taken the woman and the rest of the council by surprise, they hadn't moved.

Rachel direct her attention toward her biological mother "Your conjecture is accurate, Shelby. However there are important differences between you and us" the tiny diva crossed her arms "The most important is that you value your live over anyone else, the prove is in that you are here alive with us and Taylor's mother is not" Shelby swallowed painfully at the memories of her past and tried to speak, but Rachel didn't allow her to reply "Don't you dare to excuse yourself, I can give you innumerable examples that corroborated my point" the brunette was pretty sure of her words "And to tell you the true mother, your face is not helping you at the moment"

"I'm sorry" Shelby said with a sudden somber expression and a quiet sob.

Shorty waved her hand impatiently, dismissing her pain; doing exactly the same gesture her mother had made them in several occasions "I think you have more information to share about your endeavors"

"Don't you forget about **_ .I.A _**(Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence, Assassination) I really interested in what Shelby can share with us, Rachel" Cat stated, starting Shelby once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**-12-**

_**Host Team Description (Extraction from SFODC-Casus or Special Forces Operational Detachment and Command, division Casus Files)**_

_Teams normally consist of four subjects who are highly trained in specific fields of warfare…each team member also has certain knowledge of other members of the teams specialist training (cross-training) so that a mission can still go ahead even if one of them is killed…teams _ _normally operate deep inside enemy territory and carry out typical militaristic actions such as destroying facilities, air fields, communications, missiles… they are also train in infiltration, espionage, manipulation...ally territory_.

_Fighting Skills And Tactics Mastered For The Subjects Before Their Eighteen Year Of Life: __the skills and tactics that are employed by the SFODC-Casus' teams include but are not limited to the following:_

_+Swimming and running for long periods and buoyancy tests with both hands and feet tied together_

_+Unarmed combat and silent killing techniques, including judo, karate, and knife fighting._

_+Sabotage using explosives, incendiaries, acids, chemicals and anything else that is available. Plus training on how to make explosives from everyday substances._

_+Infiltration techniques and espionage, including the defeat of locks, high tech security systems, human psychology, Interpersonal Skills and Manipulation. _

_+Ability to operate private and militia vehicles_

_+Survival in all environments including arctic, desert, jungle, urban, woodland, wasteland as well as survival in open and confined spaces._

_+Reconnaissance and map reading_

_+Methods of interrogating prisoners and also techniques on how to survive interrogation themselves_

* * *

_**Training Delineations (Extraction from SFODC-Casius or Special Forces Operational Detachment and Command, division Casus Files)**_

… _extreme tests of physical endurance, mental fortitude, intense pain, frigid_ _temperatures, attitude, teamwork and an individual's capacity to perform under high physical and emotional stress in the midst of sleep deprivation…based upon pain from start to finish… where they exert themselves to the limits._

_Military exercises included:_

…_artillery simulators…four hours sleep…are awoken in the middle of the night, dragged through the dark and thrown into…__pack walk of 60 kilometers (about 36 miles) with 80 kilograms (about 176 pounds) of pack and equipment in under…spars with the express goal of injuring each other, breaking ribs, fingers, vertebrae, healing only long enough to get back on their feet and complete…interrogations sessions after days and nights of sleep deprivation, nutrient deprivation and physical degradation due to the extreme harsh and unnatural way of living…_

* * *

**It's always about money and power…**

"What do you know about .I.A" Shelby stuttered

"It is a prominent terrorist group that blames the modern governments and big business for the world's misfortunes and maintains a number of legitimate and successful business fronts to acquire wealth and power, not much" Mathew said facing her

"There is no such a thing as a terrorist organization" David proclaimed as Taylor and Rachel rolled their eyes; the boys were going to star an old disagreement. "Both are generally rational actors; use extreme violence, threat of reprisals, kidnappings, assassinations, and extortion; they defy the state and the rule of law; both have back-up leaders and foot soldiers and promote political and systemic corruption…in conclusion they are the same thing, they are crap" David said

"Both are the VERY OPPOSITE of one another. Organized crime is an enterprise which main reason for existing is to make money, it's an illegal corporation; they rarely cause deaths outside their own circles or spheres of influence, too much notoriety or publicity is bad for them and lessens their flow of income. Terrorist organizations exist simply to draw attention and cause violence and an indiscriminate death to intimidate and coerce governments and populations to follow their political and ideological believes…" The girls' groaned stopping Matthew's rant

"How many times do we have to listen this discussion? This is ridiculous!" Rachel has had enough "They can exist separately, they are different in their doctrines but not so much in their methods, unfortunately they are irrefutable evidences about their mutual links and those evidences have proved that criminal organizations with self-serving purposes use terrorists like asinine lackeys. There are people in the world that have been using terrorism as a tool to bilk money from millions of people, governments, and companies all over the world… .I.A is the perfect example, it attracted members with the promise of fast financial rewards and power for those willing to be ruthless enough use it…**power **and **money** are the real fuel that moves the world" Rachel empathized the words power and money

"Like Bush-Bin Laden convergence ad the 9/11 …" Sam put forth one of his favorite conspiracy theories "Everyone knows that the collapse of the Twin Towers and 7 World Trade Center were the result of a controlled demolition rather than structural failure due to impact and fire and that the Pentagon was hit by a missile launched by us. Those are facts like the Philadelphia Experiment, the John F. Kennedy's Assassination and the UFO Recovered at Roswell."

"Son, don't be ridiculous. Right girls?" Dwight Evans asked expecting a positive confirmation, which never came.

The Gem team had shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The people around them didn't need more nasty doses of reality; besides they had moved way from the topic on hand and they needed to refocus on it.

Shelby was looking the hosts with her mouth open "Good Lord! How much do you really know about everything?"

Taylor took advantage of Shelby question; the doctor had given her the opportunity to turn the conversation and spare them from the multiple questions forming in the minds of the members of the council.

"More than we ever need to know to. You'd have to have been living under a rock if you ignore the rules of the big game, as scary as it sounds we have always lived in a world where people are willing fuck themselves for a financial and power benefit" Taylor said "If you have questions about government scams or the game called life we have been part of, you can ask Irma Grese here…" Amos tilted her head toward Shelby "…she will happily respond all your questions, after all she have been playing it for a much longer time" the girl ignored the melancholy glance "Returning to the topic, we know that .I.A is an organization with virtually unlimited resources and their more prolific members and employers enjoy power, money and glamour and it's ancient roots go back to the seven kings of Rome. We also have information about the identity of some of its members, allies and blind followers; I have to admit that some of the last names that popped out were an unpleasant surprise"

Shelby swallowed; the families involved in the organization were very powerful, her daughter and company couldn't touch them, furthermore they weren't behind of the infection their ambitions were elsewhere "They didn't plan this"

The Gem Team rolled their eyes in frustration

"We are aware of that, Shelby. .I.A is not interested in the end of the world, they want to milk the cow, not kill it" Rachel proclaimed, regarding Shelby in exasperatio_n __–_ _Come on, give us some credit!-_ "We want names"

"Okay…well…I know some of its members and some of the persons in its payroll" Corcoran stammered, sounding as apprehensive as she felt, the doctor didn't want to give them the information_ –__Don't dig more your graves, kids. They are still dangerous for your wellbeing, you can't eradicate them-_

"Write them" Rachel threw her a notebook "Especially the ones that were aware of the most darkest subdivisions" Rachel didn't see her write so she gave her a push "If you ask me all of them are a piece of shit, just like us" the woman gazed her child "What ? Do you think we consider ourselves as innocent, pure and having the moral high ground just because we did what they asked us? That is a lame excuse"_ the brunette_ sneered "We don't have a hypocritical double standard; we lost our innocence years ago"

"Innocence, once lost, can never be regained. Darkness, once gazed upon, can never be lost" Taylor recited an extraction of an old poem as a dark shadow descended over her features.

"We are not interested in the people that doesn't want to know what is wrong so they can continue to be right, eve if I consider them stupid" Shorty said leveling her mother with a rebellious stare "At list we have the decency to challenge our orders once in a while and ask our superiors 'why', and more importantly to 'what end'?"

"Even if that cost us dearly" David let out with venom

"Write down the ones that can be controlled, then the persons we can partially trust and don't forget the fanatics like Otto Ambros. I know what you are thinking Shelby and believe me we are aware of the risks and realities. We can't destroy the Hydra that is .I.A but we can reduce its menace, killing its unpredictable members" Rachel chuckled "I'm certain than its survivors will help us this endeavor, nobody wants loose cannons"

"Who is Otto?" Colonel Shannon asked.

"Richard Adenauer was once known as Otto Ambros, he was a war criminal. I'm sure Shelby would give you more details about his methods and projects for the government, my favorite one is without a doubt Project MK-Ultra or as I call it **Les's going to programming a human**" Cat informed, crossing her arms over her chest..

"My crazy mother told me about it, the Nazis started to refined the procedures and then countries like us adopt it" Sue eyes were filled with concerned "Please tell me they didn't use that in my sister" the coach was imagining her sweet sister, watching her favorite program and then turning to a crazy killer with one single word, a trigger word a command.

_- Keep it together- _"They did, but not in the way they used to use it. They want a different kind of drones;" Shelby replied "All hosts have been submitted to different modes and with every new generation the procedure has been polished" Corcoran was regarding them with shame "The personality dissociation is essential to carry out commands which are of a morally questionable nature and it is also necessary to control the natural urgencies that the virus demands from us" Shelby sighed "Richard…Otto found a way to do the latter with remarkable positive results and as a result of it we learn to controlled our impulses at an early age"

"So do you have a Multiple Personality Disorder or is more like when the clones were instruct to carry out the order 66" Sam asked looking scare..

"He is like a strange version of you: a conspiracy and science fiction wiki" Mathew stated gazing at his mate.

Taylor lips had curved upward in response to her mate commentary "Yep. I started to see why you two bond, geeks" Taylor teased her mate and added "You don't have to be worry Sam, we are not going to go nuts for a triggering word. Dormant agents are different species" Taylor added "About the MPD… I think Doctor Corcoran explained its inevitability…we would not be able to function properly without it, we are as stable as any of you …mmm perhaps a little bit more if I consider our instincts and the training/torture we have been submitted since childhood"

"Torture, what are you Special Forces?" Stevens mocked her.

"Yes, the modern Russian Spetznaz and U.S. Navy SEAL training are based in Otto's work and at the same time are the light versions of the modern SFODC-Casius training, I have witnessed a perfect host disarming ten marines using only its hands in minutes" Shelby looked at her daughter and friends, returning to the main topic "They would be happy to get rid of Otto and the other loose ends, but what do you think they will do with you when this ends?"

The hosts cracked at the same time, trying their best to not notice the astonished faces in the other persons in the room.

"All of us are loose ends too, Shelby" _The little diva_ was congratulating herself for her accurate visualization of the former conversation "Your mere presence in this place is a clear example of our potential future or am I wrong" Rachel arched an eyebrow as she applaud her selected question, her mother was looking them with fear and respect.

"They want to extract samples and erase any evidence that connects Casus with .I.A" Taylor conjectured "I also believe that the government wasn't guarding the laboratories as they should have when the virus got loose. In a way everyone was taking care of cover their asses"

"To recapitulate what we said earlier, we have to be careful with a portion of the militia, the host that went feral, the hosts that are using humans for entertainment and food, Otto's followers, members that see us like potential treads from .I.A , other crazy fanatics, a handful of idiots that thinks it would be the best to kill us and the infected" Rachel had been counting their enemies with her fingers "Nevertheless half of them would not touch us for the moment, because they need us to clean their mess" Rachel clapped her hands together "That gives us, how long?"

David let out "At list for a decade"

"Fifteen years" _Kit Ka_t stated

"You are too positive for your own good" Taylor shook her head "They just need the basic foundations, little sanctuaries around the country, safe havens to give hope and minimize the unrest, fear and distrust of the population; they need to recover the reins before nutcases move to consolidate power and reorganize society in despotic islands. We have five years top to make the arrangers to save our asses and those of our children and the younger hosts" Amos reached for Shelby hand "We need you Shelby"

Shelby's brown eyes were fixated in Amos "How do I know that you are not going to betray me? I give you the list and then what?"

"You asked me once to trust you and now I'm doing the same" Taylor noticed the rising anger in her mates, but she had decided to play a different game "You have my word." Amos caressed her hand with her thumb "If you help us I will do anything in my power to protect you…" Amos ignored the insults and words of disbelief from the persons around her "…even from my team, the persons in this facility and the other host that would want your head"

Rachel was so dumbstruck by _Cat's_ actions that she couldn't summon up the resentment she knew she should be feeling _–What are you doing, my friend? What the Hell am I missing here?-__ Rachel closed her eyes in frustration __– Taylor doesn't trust my mom, does she?- _

"Rach?"

Her name and the pleading tone in Taylor's voice, made her open her eyes.

"_Shorty_?" Taylor insisted looking her eyes with the pocket diva for a moment, interchanging a silent conversation.

Rachel had to fight down the impulse to change her expression of rage for the one that she was feeling of surprise and disbelief _-_ _You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Cat…and even if you do it, I can't ask you that or can I?-_ she had been the one that have pointed the often glimpses through the years, glimpses that in that moment were more evident. The brunette's stomach suddenly churned, but she forced herself to said "You know you can count on me, Lisbeth" she used her middle name like a form of disdain, playing her part and observing discretely her mother reaction "We will protect you, Shelby. We will use everything in our power to do it as Taylor had promised"

_"Smurfette_…" "Are you out…" "Oh…Hell to the…" " Fuck…#k" " No!…" their friends and mates uttered in rage.

Their words tapered off as Rachel silenced them with her own "I SAID THAT WE, THE GEM TEAM, WILL PROTECT SHELBY WITH OUR LIVES. Are we clear?" the boys bobbed her heads in agreement "I hate to say this because it goes against my common sense and our previous no verbal promises, nevertheless I'm going to ask you to aggrieve Doctor Corcoran, she is under our protection. I do, however don't want to hear any complain from you or the council" Berry peered into the Colonel and Coach's eyes "You let here in first…"

"…furthermore we need more doctors or health specialist that can work with our short supplies and are familiar with extreme injuries and most important with Casus , the odds are that more of her patients will survive thanks to her previous experience and extreme researches " Rachel concluded as Shelby gave her a page.

Coach Sylvester expression was fixed with a sneer as she reflected upon their actions_ –__Ok, they had good points, they are very capable freaks and if I am a little bit fair Shelby didn't have many options-_ the older blonde resigned herself to doing what the Gem Team want "Ok, morons you better be right"

"Those are the first names as you can see I am still writing. The list is huge and I don't want to give you more reasons to doubted me in consequence of my inability to have my files at hand" the names were divided in columns according to classifications of dangerous, trustable, candidates to be blackmailed or bribe and so on.

Santana rolled her eyes the woman in front of them, not only looked lik_e __the dwarf__, _she spoke and had some of her more annoying quirks too.

"Guys, Taylor…" Rachel passed down the page

"Oh great! This is fantastic" Amos said after she read the list, she was the last one to read it. Taylor had consciously decided to keep a safe distance between her and her allies, especially David. She took out a lighter and burned the page.

"What are you doing?"

"I have eidetic memory" Rachel explained shrugging

_"Rossy de Palma?" _Sue asked

"She had photographic memory, in fact all of us have been train to recall names, locations and other data with great precision; about the burning page in my hand" she tossed it "It is not for all your eyes"

The Colonel' was having a difficult time, she trusted the girls and understood their reasoning, nevertheless she hated their arguments. She cleared her throat and took the lead of the rest of the conversation.

* * *

**Hands off…**

The first thing that Taylor felt when she had crossed the sanctuary of her room was the hard floor; David had tackled her down and was punching her as the girl lied on her stomach

"I am warning you, David, stop in this moment" Taylor said in a menacing tone.

The boy ignored her and before the other member of their little group could react, their position has reversed.

"Knock it off" Taylor was restraining her impulses, her pupils were dilated and her eyes were shining like those from a feral animal ready to kill.

"Why the change of heart? Are you going to forgive my father too?" Doctor Who screeched, he had seemed to partially regain her composure after Taylor's counterattack.

"No, I have a bullet with his name on it" the girl replied "The more I think about it the more I realize that there is more than one type of asshole and your father and a bunch of people are very special kind, the sort that are on my dead list" she got close to his face "You don't have to worry, little David, I will not hesitate. They are dead meat walking… to hell with the consequences, I will kill my mom's old man if he is guilty too…for me, you are the family that matters" she could smell the fear emanating from his body; the tantalizing aroma was tainting her action, she was losing control and the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth wasn't helping either.

_"Cat" Kit Kat _had moved toward her mate, trying to hold her by the arm.

Images of blood-covered bodies in made her shiver in excitement, almost pleasure. In a trice the tall girl panic "Don't touch me" Amos stood up and moved to the farthest corner of the room, she was trying to recover some sense _–_ _Breathe Damn it! Your body doesn't control your mind-_

"Give her a minute Mathew." Rachel was trying to assure the disconcerted boy, they were physically and emotionally exhausted and that was clouding their minds. She stared at her ex-lover and friend "You are right" She went to her bed, took a pair of joints and threw one in the other leader's direction "We need to rest and have any kind of relaxation activity…perhaps a party or other social gathering and the three of you need to liberate more of your sexual tension, I know that you don't like to masturbate outside the comfort of your domains however you need to start to do it; we can afford to go feral" Shivers started to run over the skin on the non infected persons in the room, the word feral had caught their attention.

Cat lighted the joint; she was regretting her conduct toward her mate and friends.

"Are you ok? "The ex-singer exanimate her mate "She almost break your nose, please refrain from attacked her in any matter, she can easily kill you and most important she is our sister. What were you thinking David? Cant' you see what she is trying to do?" _the brunette_ said emphatically her arms were going up and down in distress.

Taylor let go a big puff, her joint was almost gone "Shorty, knock it off! I lost control, I shouldn't have reacted like that…It is just that ...Fuck!" the girl didn't end her thought "I'm sorry" silence descended toward them

Ten minutes later Rachel broke the silence "I have an intuition about your motives, they are good, nevertheless are you sure you can keep going with your idiotic idea?" the brunette was evaluating the plan "I don't know why, but you've always had a soft spot for that woman. It can be a double-cross, she is an expert manipulating emotions and who can assure us that she is not doing it right now, throwing the hook to gain your favor"

"In a way she has always tried to gain it, Shorty" Amos scratched her neck; it wasn't the time to negate facts.

"Well, Shelby has always found you more pragmatic than the rest of us and you have been course with a strong family resemblance and her constant glances have acquired different meaning lately" the singer had noticed the subtle changes.

"What do you mean?" Santana inquired

"Taylor is going to try to play with Shelby's emotions" Rachel explained "Taylor is an attractive version of Auntie Lis_"_

"Rachel you can ask her to sleep with her" Mathew said between anger and righteous indignation

"If it is necessary" the diva muttered with shame "She must"

"How can you say that? Are you ready to do it yourself or are you exonerate because you have a girlfriend?" The idea of his friend doing what he had feared the most was driving Matt's crazy.

"She is not asking me to do it, Matt. Doctor Corcoran' actions have suggested an interest in my persona, it can be guilty for her actions toward my mother, a twisted curiosity about my performance under pressure, a reminder of a lost friend or…"

"Maybe she feels attracted to you in consequence of you being your mother spitting image…well if I am fair you are a way prettier" David was perplexed and was feeling very bad for his former behavior toward the taller girl

"Ay Dios Mio (Oh my god)! Are you implying that they used to be lovers?" Santana was covering her mouth in shock.

"It's a strong possibility" Taylor replied "It's a common practice between hosts to find comfort in each other beds"

_-So the Amos is craving for the Berry's__ – _"Wanky" the Latina smirked as Britt and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"In any case, it's an opportunity we can't let pass" Rachel closed her eyes– If I found myself in her shoes, would I do it?- then she added "But_ Kit Kat_ is right, I can't ask you to do it"

"Please, don't be ridiculous, we don't know for sure that I would have to have sex with her; besides it not a big deal for me, I learned years ago that my body is not mine and the three kids I knew today are the living probe of my previous consenting deference" the girl stated making a finger quotation mark on the word consenting "Also she is a woman and our bodies are easy to arouse, my truly concerns lie with the psychological repercussions and recovery of her manipulations. She knows what strings to pull"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. We need to use all the resources in hand" Cat looked at Mathew "and nobody is forcing me to do it. In other respects, I'm going to need your help to put this on motion and more important to maintain my confusion in check"

"Confusion?" David asked in disbelieved.

"I distrust the woman but I'm confused about her acts right now and as Rachel put it 'I've always had a soft spot for her" Taylor looked ashamed "This time she can have the best intentions, however I can not afford to forget who she is and what she is capable of" _Cat_ stated "Lucky for me I have you to assist me with any emotional conflict"

"Everything has been sorted. I'm going to work in a strategic approach. I am the best actress of our team and I have an extensive knowledge about human manipulation and psychology" Rachel's voice was laced with resignation and uneasiness.

* * *

_**Oddest moments…**_

_In the last week the Gem team and company had been adapting to their new fellow hosts, the coexistence wasn't an impossible task; in fact the additions were making their lives a lot easy. Lamentably not everything was perfect._

_"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked to her lover; the blonde girl was worried about the tiny diva the sudden introduction of her and the other unknown kids into her dilemmas and responsibilities her life was driving the brunette mad. The blonde had witnesses some of the bizarre interaction between her friends and their children._

_(__**F**__lashback)_

_**Names…**_

"_What are your names?" David inquired sitting in his offspring's table._

"200818-A/S, _200723t2-B/K, 200723t1-B/K, 200812-B/K" the kids __said__ ending their serial with a respectful 'sir'_

"_That's it?"_

"_Well, no my brother didn't tell you the complete serials, do you want them?" a girl that look like Rachel with the green eyes of David revealed_

"_Do you use other names, perhaps something shorter more practical or a nickname for your team members? You know the meaning of a nickname, don't you?" Rachel was struggling to keep calm._

"_Ahh that...we use the last three numbers of our serial"_

"_Well, there, that explains everything" Karofsky sardonically proclaimed._

_Then the new parents gave them speech about the importance of having a name instead of a number_

"…_they're more than a bunch of letters grouped together to sound pleasant to the ear. Names are more than a convenience allowing us to talk to each other. Names are a gift, hey contain power. They define things. They define us." Rachel ended her overflow explanation_

"_You are free to choose any name you wish" Mathew stated_

"_What? No!" Rachel exclaimed in horror. She has been obsessed with baby names combinations_ _for years, she had worked with names that were unique or trendsetting, but also that flowed well with her last name –__**Please don't let them choose something like Lagina, stupid-sounding names with a prefix-**_

"_Yes they are free to do it Rachel and it doesn't matter if we don't like them, choosing their names is their first autonomous decision" Taylor paused and gave Rachel a startled look, the brunette sighed, giving in._

_**Toys…**_

_Mathew was holding a plastic bag while one of the kids was pushing a ball toward his chest "We weren't allowed to have toys, toys are inane. There are better ways to exercise neuron chains" Came the bored reply_

"_Ok,_ _I think your mistaken" Taylor handed them four skateboards "Those are skateboards, they are fun and easy and exercise your muscles, reflex and equilibrium"_

"_Doctor Corcoran says that have fun is important and that we have been missing important experiences" one of the boys said._

"_Perfect, why you don't go with some of the other kids and asked them about how to use them" _

_**Mother or father…**_

"_Do we have to call you mother and father, ma'am?_

_Taylor interrupted Rachel before the let go her verbal diarrhea "Shorty let me keep this short" the girl looked at the children "Mother and father are not titles that are awarded by biology or by occupation. They are titles that have to be gained by respect, love and trust. I am pretty sure that all of us, even the other hosts that are not with us in this moment are going to fight for those titles" she smiled "Lest going to star simple, why don't you call us for our names?"_

_**Interaction…**_

"_We don't want to sit with them; they are inferior to us…"_

"_Give them a chance, interaction is important and they are not inferior…" Kit Kat started to ramble about the different abilities and the lack of some skills in their training._

_**Killing…**_

"_But if they gave you and order, killing is justified. Following orders came before everything. We are soldiers first, individuals and humans later"_

_David tilted his head "Killing is most of the times a paradox, a contradiction…" _

_**Following orders…**_

"…_but we, hosts, are trained to kill people and break things, we are required to follow the orders of their officers; we must never question the orders they are given| and we must follow orders to maintain discipline and effectiveness…"_

"_I agree completely" Rachel grunted, massaging her temple "The problem here is…"_

_(__**E**__nd __**O**__f __**F**__lashback__)_

"Are you certain they will manage without me?" Rachel asked to her girlfriend.

"They will managed it, Cat's commanding and I don't think that Doctor Corcoran would risk to loose your trust" Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't worried about Shelby being out with Taylor –_Control your jealousy, Fabray. Maybe Rach just wanted a reason to be far away from the super kids for a while…Super kids? What's wrong with you Fabray, you are her adopted mom…Mom? What about aunt Quinn? Ok, we really need a time off-_

"You are probably right, besides thanks to previous conversation and interactions with the kids I had realized that Shelby was trying to guide them into more average moral canons and behaviors" Rachel sighed "Regardless of her demonstrations of decency, I still hate her"

_-Ok, maybe she is really concerned about Amos and their pseudo plan .I don't know why I keep getting jealous about her…Duh maybe because she is prettier, hotter, braver hot, more intelligent than me and she is willing to sacrifice her stability sleeping with her mother ex-lover that also is their twisted doctor. I need to stop seeing her like a threat-_ "I'm convinced than all of you do" the blonde squeezed the brunette's hand

"Cat predicted that she is capable of confound us" Rachel turned her eyes upon the light bulb her friend had managed to do the last adjustments to create an effective renewable electricity from feces "I'm glad that we are also playing with her head, even if I feel ashamed for using Taylor like our own element of confusion" Berry's gaze dropped to their interlaced fingers

"She is going to be fine"-God if you are listening let her to be fine, my Rachel needs her, I need her. I promise to not be jealous of her again, like never again. You understand me God, I have Russell imbecility in my genes- "We are her for her and for you" the blonde caressed her cheek "and for Matt, David and our children" _–Right there, I said it OUR children, OUR family-_ "I love you"

Rachel reciprocated the gesture, touching the blonde's face "I love you too Quinn, but I would understand if you change your mind"

"No way, Berry. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake over and over again. We are in this together" Quinn snapped, she was on full_ HBIC_ mode "Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Rachel wondered about her lucky, she had had a creepy life, but she had been blessed with amazing friends and an incredible girlfriend.

A knock in the door interrupted their moment "Lieutenant, Berry. Your presence is required in communications "

"What is it?"

"We made contact with Subjects 930603-H and 941206-C"

"Harmony and Courtney" Rachel was trying her best to stay calm, she was ecstatic for the survival of their friends, although she had apprehensions respecting the talk with the girls, especially Harmony, the brunette was pretty sure about the Gerber Baby and her team' location.

_GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-_

The conversation had been going well; the Mack (Courtney Galiano Greenert -family associations with the Navy) and Gerber Baby or G Baby (Harmony Harrison Carter- family associations with the Harrison and Caster's political dynasties) had confirmed the active status of other team leaders and their teams like Sunshine Corazon Collins, and Henry "Hank" Saunders.

'**I am certain that more member will make contact when they realize that the three top teams, especially Gem are alive and in command' **Harmony said with conviction.

'**What do you mean?'** Rachel inquired; she was taken aback by the girl statement

'**Don't play stupid, Berry. You and Amos were the ones with an emergency plan and infrastructure around our territory'** Courtney spoke

'**Oh please, now who is playing stupid… Hm? You and Harmony weren't unprepared for a calamity'** Rachel huffed **'You are too intelligent to believe their crap and undeniable proof of my point is the fact that Harmony hacked a communication device and is making contact with us in secret'**

'**I didn't hack the official communication device of the base; I'm merely using the one you left us and borrowing their infrastructure until you decide to speak with them which I recommend it to be in a few hours. About Courtney former reference, I have to agree with her, you and your team have the highest credibility in our circle and after this SNAFU, I can bet that everyone is waiting for your instructions'**

"SNAFU?" Quinn asked

"Situation Normal: All Fucked Up" Rachel clarified

'**And with all due respect Harmony, I think that the actual situation can be cataloged like a TARFU'**

Before someone asked her, Rachel gave the definition "Totally and royally fucked up"

'**Are you willing to follow our instructions Harmony to confront your legacy? I'm going to demand some crazy petitions'** Rachel knew full well the answer, but she had the necessity to hear a verbal confirmation.

'**PFF! You were the one that pointed out my little scheme with the communications, weren't you? I'm in the middle of the swarm Rachel, but that doesn't mean that I am loyal to the Queens. I am offended by your silent implications. I came from a political family; however I'm not as cunning and treacherous as they are… I have endured the same mistreatments that you and the other host have had**' G Baby replied as calmly as she could.

'No quite the same mistreatments, Spoiled Baby' The Mack snapped.

'**True, not everyone shares your idiocy' **Harmony had granted '**Nonetheless, you know you have my support and allegiance'**

As the other leaders discuss, Rachel had been left alone to ponder on the matter of sharing certain delicate information with the girls_ –I have to tell them about Shelby and the members of .I.A that Shelby had confirmed; on the other hand if I mention Shelby they are going to asked why she is with us and I will have to tell them about the kids and if I tell them about the kids Taylor is going to kick my ass for dropping the bomb into our friends via a communication device. Shit, I will have to hope for the best!-_

'**Berry, are you still there?'**

'**Yes'** Rachel started to confirm their suspicions about .I.A, Otto and his loyal fraction; and in a way all was well until she mention Shelby and her current status.

'**Are you fucking crazy?**' The Mack wasn't taking the news of Shelby's presence in a good way** 'Where the Hell is Amos?'**

Rachel unconsciously frowned **'You think that Taylor would let me do something like that. She agrees with me, in fact she was the one that offer her our protection. Doctor Corcoran is not a fair game, she is out of limits. You can touch her and if you do you will fight us'**

'**Why did you make that decision, Rachel what are you not revealing apart from the fact that the doctor and Cat's mom were friends?'** Harmony asked.

'**She came with hosts in treatment and nine kids from 5 to 6 years old'**

'**There are not host of that age range'**

'**Not officially, they came from a subproject called Halo'**

'**Like the video game?'**

'**Exactly and as in the game they have been extracted from normal environment, they have been grown up by the Government'** Rachel took a deep breath_ -__Taylor you can kill me later, I need to completely assure their loyalty to our cause-_**'They are our kids' **Rachel could herd the voices and gasps from the girls' team members.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the favsa and alerts. **

**123a456e you review made my day and ShadowClub I love your honestly**


End file.
